A World Apart
by royal destiny
Summary: Will Riley be able to remember why she was sent to the present? Will she find love again? Will she be able to come back to the present and be reunited with a certain senshi? Or will she have to stay prisoner on her home planet? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**A World Apart**_

Riley didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was in another time and on another planet. She felt vulnerable being out in the open without anyone to protect her.

"I think that I saw the light come from over here."

Riley's heart dropped to her stomach. She didn't know who was coming towards her. So she got up and walked over to a bench that she saw. "I must be in a park." Riley thought as she sat down. She was trying her best to cover her forehead.

When she saw who was heading her direction, she was in shock. She had heard about the Senshi, but she had never seen on before. That wasn't entirely true. She knew of her sister and of Sailor Pluto, but that was it.

"Where did you come from?" One of the Senshi asked her.

"The past." Riley said as she stood up. "Riley Tenoh, Crowned Princess of Uranus."

"What?!" Another one of the Senshi said. "How can you be from Uranus?"

"Like I said, I'm from the past."

"She's royalty. Just look at her." One of the Senshi walked up to her and kneeled, "It is nice to meet you, and I'm Sailor Jupiter."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

Sailor Jupiter stood back up and said, "That is Sailor Mars in the red, and Sailor Mercury in the blue."

"It is nice to meet you." Riley said as she bowed. "If I'm not mistaken, isn't there supposed to be a Sailor Venus with you guys."

Sailor Mars nodded. "I am sorry if I insulted you earlier. Sailor Venus is currently at a photo shoot. Sailor Moon is…well…I don't really want to know since it is with Seiya."

"Seiya?" Riley was confused. "Ok, then what year is it?"

"2006." Sailor Mercury answered.

"What?!" Riley ended up sitting on the ground. "No…it can't be…I need to go home."

"I'm thinking that since you just showed up out of nowhere that you are not going to be able to go home." Sailor Mercury said. "I do believe that the Uranus symbol isn't supposed to stay on your forehead like that."

"I'm hoping that it will fade." Riley said looked around. "I wanna go home."

"What time are you from exactly?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"The Silver Millennium." Riley stated. "That is if you can believe that."

"I believe it." Sailor Jupiter said. "Maybe we should take her somewhere where no one will notice her."

"But where?" Sailor Mercury asked. "She can't come with me because my mom is actually home tonight."

"She can't come with me either." Sailor Mars said. "She needs to stay somewhere. We can't just show up at Haruka's house with her."

"Did you say Haruka?" Riley asked. "Where is she? Where is my sister?"

"Right now she is probably at home." Sailor Jupiter said. "We'll just go back to my apartment."

Riley smiled. "Ok, thanks." She flowed them and said, "We don't need to call Haruka do we? I haven't seen her in a long time."

"Ok, I'm gonna call and tell her." Sailor Jupiter let the transformation wear off until she was back in her regular clothes. "I'm Makoto Kino. I won't make you talk to her."

"Ok." Riley followed Makoto out of the park. When they reached the parks entrance she saw some thing drive down the road. Riley screamed. "What was that?!"

"It was just a car." Makoto said. "It can't hurt you."

"It can't?" Riley asked as she saw another one drive down the road.

"You'll be fine." Makoto said. "You'll get use to them and all of the other technology we have."

"Oh, ok."

It took about a half hour until the reached Makoto's apartment. Riley looked around the apartment and saw that it was clean. She didn't think that it would be clean.

"It is clean." Riley stated as she walked in. "Is it just you that lives here?"

"Yep, it is." Makoto said. "It is nice since I'm twenty-two years old, but I have been living by myself for a long time now."

"Why?"

"My parents died when I was young."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Riley was embarrassed. "I shouldn't have asked that. That was rude."

"No, its ok."

"Ok."

"Have a seat on the couch and watch some television."

"Television?"

Makoto walked over to the couch and sat down. She turned on the television. Riley sat down on the other end. She was amazed at the pictures that flashed on the screen.

"How does this thing work?" Riley asked.

"For now just push the channel button up or down and the same goes for the volume button."

"Ok." Riley watched Makoto walk to the kitchen.

Riley sat on the couch watching whatever Makoto had turned on. It upset Riley to think that she wasn't going to be able to get home. She was just glad that there were Senshi.

"I wonder what is happening back home." Riley thought. "I was supposed to get my crown in a week. Oh well, I guess they are happy they don't have to hand it to me."

"What are you thinking about?" Makoto asked as she sat down.

"I'm thinking about my kingdom…planet." Riley looked down. "I was suppose to be Queen in a week."

"Well…kind of," Riley paused and touched the heart shaped locket on her necklace, "I was suppose to be married…but…"

"But?"

"I can't really remember." Riley said as she set her hand back on her lap. "My parents wanted me to marry a male so that there would be a King and Queen. Although, I followed in my sister's footsteps." Riley paused and closed her eyes. "She happened to be one of the chefs daughter."

"So then she lived in the palace?"

Riley shook her head. "No, she lived with her mother. She just came to visit a lot."

"Just to see you?"

"Yep and to see her father." Riley paused and said, "Her father was from Uranus and her mother was half – Earthling and half – Uranian."

"Wow!" Makoto didn't know that was possible between people of different planets. "So then you guys were going to leave?"

Riley nodded. "We were but only to get married. Because then my parents couldn't refuse it and make her leave."

"What happened to her?" Makoto had to ask. If this girl meant so much to Riley, then where was she?

"I don't know." Riley looked at Makoto. "It seems fuzzy…like I feel that I know, but I can't remember."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that you will remember. It is probably just because of the time jump you made." Makoto heard a knock on her front door. So Makoto got up and answered it. "Haruka what are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**A World Apart**_

Riley turned to see the version of her sister in this time. She had to admit that she was a little curious to see what the differences were, but then again she was scared to see her too.

"Where is she?" Haruka walked into the apartment.

"Come on Haruka." Makoto sighed, "Ruka, she didn't want to see you yet."

Riley stood up and looked at Haruka. She realized that she looked the same. She just wondered if she had the same attitude. "Good evening, Haruka."

Haruka walked over to Riley and said, "How can I have a sister from the Silver Millennium and not remember it? Because that isn't something that I would forget."

"Well you left to be a Senshi when I was eight years old."

Haruka hugged Riley. "Really?" She saw Riley nod. "I have a baby sister."

"Well, not necessarily. I'm nineteen years old."

"Who cares?!" Haruka looked to see Makoto still standing by the door. "Mako, I have a baby sister."

Makoto smiled. "I heard that."

Riley smiled. She was glad that everything seemed to be the same. "Are you still with Michiru?"

"Yep, I am." Haruka proudly said.

"That's good. I think that was one of the reasons you left." Riley said as she walked back to the couch and sat down.

"Really? I can't believe that I wouldn't visit."

"Well, our parents were upset that you chose being Sailor Uranus over being Queen. You actually renounced your title when you gave up your crown."

"All for being a Senshi?" Haruka sat down next to her sister. "I can't believe that."

"That and you were in love with Michiru."

"Michiru would have been the Princess of Neptune."

Riley nodded. "She was actually Queen of Neptune with you by her side."

"I knew that there had to be a logical explanation." Haruka said. She was amazed that she had been able to rule along side Michiru.

"You would always sneak onto Uranus with Sailor Pluto's help." Riley looked at her sister. "You were banished from the planet."

"But…How could they do that?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't know…that isn't true. I know that they didn't like you being with Michiru at all. I remember that. I remember the fights you and our parents would have. They were usually after I went to bed because you never wanted to include me in them. During the fight, I would sneak to your room and wait for you to come back."

"Really?" Haruka was glad that she had someone who cared for her like that.

"Yep, I would tell you that they didn't mean it. Then after one fight…" Riley trailed off.

"What happened?" Makoto asked as she walked over to her recliner and sat down.

"What happened after the fight?" Haruka asked. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Not intentionally." Riley said as she blinked back tears. "That was the night you gave up your title, chose to be a Senshi full time, and left. I had been waiting for you to come back to your room, but at some point I had fallen asleep. When I woke up the next morning," Riley started to cry, "there was a note explaining it and saying that it wasn't my fault."

"But you thought it was." Haruka said as she hugged Riley. "You know that it wasn't your fault."

"Now I do, but back then I didn't know." Riley sniffled.

"So what happened next?" Makoto asked.

"Ruka use to come visit me…that was until I was fifteen and our parents found out. Then both you and Sailor Pluto were banned along with the rest of the Senshi." Riley said as she looked at the floor.

"I was called Ruka then too. Because Michiru had started that here." Haruka said in attempt to change the subject a little.

Riley shook her head. "Sorry to ruin that for you, but I'm the one who started it."

She didn't really care where her nick name had originated from. Haruka smiled. "So then come live with me. It will be so much fun."

"I don't want to impose on anyone." Riley politely said. "Besides you all have been way too kind already."

"But you need a place to live and my house has enough space. You'll feel at home I promise. I just want my sister there with me."

"But what about Michiru? I don't even know her. An.."

"Riley, Michiru is really sweet. She won't care." Makoto said. "Besides if she does, you can always stay here for awhile. Though I do only have the one bedroom."

Riley smiled. "Thanks Makoto, but I think that if no one would care I might want to live with my sister."

"Yay!" Haruka hugged Riley. "We should probably get going then."

Makoto nodded. It was then that she noticed something. "Riley your forehead is clear."

"Why wouldn't it be?" Haruka asked.

"Because when I got here, the Uranus symbol was on my forehead." Riley touched her forehead. "Am I going to look weird? Because the symbol does fade when I'm not on my planet."

Makoto shook her head. "You look just fine."

"You look cute." Haruka said. "Should we be going?"

"Yeah, I think so." Riley walked over to Makoto and said, "Thank you for everything you did tonight."

"Your welcome." Makoto hugged Riley. "Ruka has my number. So if you need someone to talk to, call me."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye."

Riley and Haruka left Makoto's apartment and walked out of the building. Before Riley realized it, she was in a parking lot full of cars. She stopped.

"Hey…what's wrong?"

"Those things." Riley said as she pointed to a car. "I think they are cars. They are scary."

Haruka shook her head. "You will be fine. I won't let the cars hurt you." Haruka grabbed her sister's hand and walked to the car she drove. "This is actually Michiru's car. It's a Porsche Boxster."

"It's a pretty color."

"It's midnight bluem, a metallic color. I really like her car, but mine is cooler. The only reason I have hers is because there is something wrong with mine. So I have to look at it."

Riley walked up to the car and said, "Are you sure I'm not going to get attacked?"

Haruka shook her head. "Nope." She unlocked it and held the passenger side door open. "You can get in. I think that there a jacket behind the driver's seat."

"Ok." Riley cautiously got in the car. Once she was in she realized that it wasn't that bad.

"Here you might want to put this on." Haruka said as she handed her a sweater.

"What is this?"

"A sweater jacket thingy. Just put it on like a normal jacket." Haruka knew that she was going to have fun with this.

Riley put in on and said, "How is the wind here? Am I going to feel it?"

Haruka shrugged. "That is why I race and drive convertibles as much as possible."

"Oh," Riley watched Haruka use something to strap her in the seat, "what was that?"

"A seatbelt."

Riley grabbed it and coped what Haruka did. "Is that ok?"

"Perfect."

Soon they were out of the parking lot and on their way back to Haruka's house.

**Thanks to ****Silver Sailor Ganymede**** and ****Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter**** for reviewing. Let me know what you guys think about the chapter! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**A World Apart**_

After about ten minutes, Haruka pulled into a driveway. Haruka's house had not been what Riley was expecting. She had been expecting something like a castle, but not a little house.

"That is tiny." Riley stated. "Why is it so small?"

"It isn't that small." Haruka said. "It is just smaller then you are use to."

Riley nodded. "That's true."

"It is still like a mansion just not as big as what some people have. Michiru and I wanted there to be enough rooms for everyone and enough space, but still have a small house."

"I see. So is that the reason why there are two houses?"

Haruka shook her head. "No, that one over there is where I work on the cars. Just something to do to pass the time."

"Oh, so then you have a lot of these?"

Haruka shook her head. "Not really. This is Michiru's, then there is Setsuna's, then there are my three cars and my motorcycle."

"That is a lot."

"Not really." Haruka said as she pulled Michiru's car into the garage that was attached to the house. "We are finally here. Come on you can meet everyone."

Riley shook her head. "I'm scared."

"There isn't anything to be afraid of. I'll be there."

"Ok, if you say so."

Riley got out of the car and followed Haruka into the house. She heard her sister say that she was home. Then she saw someone with teal colored hair kiss her sister.

"Michi," Haruka said after the kiss, "this is my sister Riley."

Riley bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you Queen Michiru."

"Queen?" Michiru was amazed. "Thank you but I'm not a Queen."

"You are where Riley comes from." Haruka smirked. "With me by your side."

"Wait, where are you from Riley?" Michiru asked.

"Silver Millennium." Riley stated. "Riley Tenoh, Crown Princess of Uranus."

"Shouldn't I be bowing to you?" Michiru asked. "Because you are royalty."

Riley shook her head. "It is ok. I'm not really royalty anymore."

"Nonsense. You are royalty. But you can call me Michiru or Michi. It doesn't make a difference."

Riley smiled. "Thank you Que…I mean Michiru."

"Your welcome. So why exactly are you here?" Michiru was curious.

"Sweetie, Riley is really sleepy and I know that she doesn't want to repeat all of that." Haruka said.

Michiru looked at the clock and realized that it was 10:17 pm. "I guess you are right. Why don't we find you a room and something to sleep in? Then maybe we could go shopping tomorrow or the next day to get you some clothes."

"Ok, that would be fine." Riley yawned. "Excuse me. I didn't mean to do that."

Haruka laughed. "Don't worry about it. If you want, I can explain everything to Michi."

Riley nodded. "That's fine. I don't know why I'm so tired."

"Time jumping."

Riley turned to see Sailor Pluto. "Puu!" Riley said as she ran over and hugged her.

"Hey there. I didn't know that you were here."

Riley nodded. "I just don't know how I got here or why. Could you help me?"

"Only if you will start calling me Setsuna."

"Ok!" Riley was glad that she knew someone.

"How come you didn't know me, but you knew Sets?" Haruka was confused. It didn't make sense to her.

"Because Puu never changes. She is always the same." Riley said.

"Yeah and I just lost my sister." Haruka mumbled.

"Did you say something Ruka?" Riley turned around and asked her sister.

Haruka shook her head. "Let's find you a room."

After looking at several rooms, Riley ended up choosing the only other bedroom with a balcony. "I love this room. Can I have it please?"

Haruka nodded. "The only other bedroom with a balcony is mine and Michiru's. So feel privileged."

"I do, but it's not near your room, right?"

"Nope. You are safe." Haruka sat on the bed. "Riley why is it that you were so scared to see me and not Sets?"

Riley sat down next to Haruka. "Puu guards the time gates so she doesn't change at all. Unless…you know…anyway…I was just glad to see her like I was you."

"But you didn't want to see me."

"That is because I was afraid to see you because I knew that you had changed." Riley looked at her hands. "It was just that I wasn't sure if you were going to believe me or not."

"How could I not believe that you are my sister? You look like me." Haruka said as she started to take out the pins that had been holding up Riley's hair. "You have the same blonde hair as me. The only differences are that you have blue eyes and long hair. I don't have those."

"Thank you for taking the pins out of my hair."

"Your welcome. I take it you have something important to do today considering you are dressed up."

Riley shook her head. "No, I didn't. Reporters are…were around the castle trying to catch me in a compromising position."

"Really? So then you are a party girl?"

"No, I'm not." Riley stated. "But they loved to put me in the articles doing whatever they could think of."

Haruka laughed. "You will fit right in. I'll be back."

"Ok."

After Haruka left the room, Riley got up and walked to the balcony. She stood on the balcony and looked at the sky. She could see the moon, but she couldn't see her own planet.

When Haruka walked back into the room, she saw the balcony doors opened. So she went out there and said, "What are you doing out here? You might catch a cold."

"I was just looking for Uranus."

"You probably won't be able to see it."

"I realized that." Riley turned around to see Haruka holding something. "Are those pajamas?"

"Yep," Haruka said as she handed the t-shirt to her. "That is for you. It is going to be big, but at least it will be comfortable. I recommend getting a lot of sleep since we are going shopping tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because Michiru will wear you out."

"Ok."

Riley walked back into her bedroom and said, "Thanks for everything."

Haruka smiled. "Not a problem. I'm going to bed. So I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yep, good night Ruka."

"Nite Riley."

Riley watched Haruka leave before she locked her balcony doors and her bedroom door. After that she changed clothes and crawled into bed. As soon as her head touched the pillow, Riley fell asleep.

**A special thanks to ****Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter**** for reviewing. Thanks to everyone who is reading it. Anywho…Everything is starting to come for Riley. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**A World Apart**_

When Riley woke up the next morning, she realized that she wasn't in her room. She was a little scared, but then she remembered where she was. She laid back on in the bed. If she got up then she would have to deal with everyone's questions and that was something that Riley just wasn't sure that she wanted to do.

She laid there in her bed for about an hour. Then she decided that she needed to go downstairs. Riley got up and walked to the door. When she opened it, she saw a little girl standing at the door.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked.

"Riley."

"Why are momma and poppa talking about you?"

"Because I told Ruka that she could." Riley took a wild guess since she had only told Haruka and Makoto the majority of where she was from. "What is your name?"

"Hotaru."

"That is a pretty name. Are you one of the Senshi?" Riley figured that it would be ok to ask.

Hotaru nodded. "Yep, but poppa says that I won't get my powers for awhile."

"At least you have time to enjoy being a child." It was something that Riley didn't get when she was a child. "So where are Ruka and Michiru?"

Hotaru nodded. "Downstairs in the living room. Do you want me to take you?"

"Yeah, that would be nice."

Hotaru grabbed Riley's hand and led her downstairs to the living room. "Momma, Poppa I found Riley."

"I see that." Haruka said.

"How is Michiru taking it?" Riley asked as she sat down on the couch.

"Well, I'm taking it fairly well." Michiru stated. "I'm just worried about how you are going to adjust to this time. I'm worried about the fact that you can't remember why you are here or your fiancé, but Setsuna went to try and figure things out."

"Oh, ok. Do you think that I will remember?"

"Yep, you will." Hotaru said as she sat down next to Riley.

"Hotaru's right." Haruka said. "It will come back."

"Your subconscious might be suppressing it." Michiru said. "If that is the case, then I'm worried about what it is that happened."

"I wonder what happened." Riley said as she looked down at the t-shirt she was wearing. "You were right about the t-shirt. It is huge and long. I slept fine by the way. I think it is because this is what I'm use to sleeping in."

Michiru smiled. "That's good to hear."

Haruka looked at Riley and said, "I don't know what happened to make you not remember, but maybe if you stop thinking about it for awhile it will come back."

"Maybe." Riley said.

"Ok, then why don't you and Hotaru get ready to go?" Michiru said.

"Could we go out to lunch too?" Hotaru asked.

"Of course." Haruka said. "Why don't you go get dressed?"

"Ok." Hotaru got up and ran up the stairs.

"She seems excited." Riley said. "What am I going to wear? Because I really don't want to wear that dress again. It is so hard to put on."

Michiru laughed. "Hotaru is excited because she knows that is probably going to get something too. As for something to wear, I might have a dress you can wear."

"Ok." Riley said.

"Come on." Michiru got up off the couch, grabbed Riley's hand, and walked to her room. When they got there, Michiru walked over to the closet and took out a baby blue casual halter dress. "Here you go. This should fit you. I bought it and never wore it." Michiru took out the jeans jacket that went with it. "This goes with it. It's probably more casual then you are use too, but you are going to have to deal with it."

Riley shook her head. "No, it's fine. I'm going to go get ready. Excuse me." Riley said before walking back to her room. About an hour later she walked downstairs, ready to go shopping. "I did put the dress on correctly, right?"

Haruka laughed. "Yeah you did."

"Don't laugh at me. I've always had someone to help. So this is going to take getting use to." Riley said as she sat down on the couch.

"Here," Michiru said, "you are going to want to wear the flip flops with it."

"Thanks." Riley said as she put them on.

"Ok, then let's go." Haruka said as she got up and walked to the door.

Riley followed them to the garage to some type of car. "I'm not going."

Haruka sighed. She didn't know why Riley was acting like this. "It isn't going to hurt you. So get in the car."

Riley shook her head.

"Riley, please?" Hotaru asked from the car. "You will be fine. It's fun."

"Why can't we take the one I was in yesterday? Why do we have to keep switching cars?" Riley was upset that no one was taking her seriously.

Haruka walked over to Riley and gave her hug. "I would take Michiru's car, but since all of us are going we can't. It is going to be fine. It's just a different car, but the concept is the same."

Riley slowly nodded. "I'm not going to be able to get use to these things unless I try them."

Haruka nodded. "Just remember you said that. Now go get in the car."

Riley slowly walked over to the car and was cautious about getting in. Once she was in the car, she realized that it wasn't that different. As soon as Haruka was in the car, they left to go to the mall. Riley wondered what was going to happen once they got there.

**Thanks to the everyone is reading and reviewing the story. The next chapter should be interesting. Let me know what you thought of the chapter! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**A World Apart**_

When Haruka pulled into the mall parking lot, Riley got really scared. She had never been in a place with so many other people. After Haruka found a parking spot, the four of them got out of the car.

"Um, Ruka?" Riley asked. "Do we have to? I mean that is a lot of people."

"Yep, we do. It is suppose to be crowded." Haruka stated.

"Oh, ok then." Riley followed them as they walked inside the mall. "Where are we going to go first?"

"Good question." Michiru thought for a few moments and said, "Well, maybe shoes first. Then we can send Haruka and Hotaru somewhere and we'll go shopping for girl stuff."

Riley looked at Michiru, but decided not to even ask. She figured that it was probably better for her if she didn't know.

"So then where should we go for shoes?" Haruka asked.

"Payless!" Hotaru exclaimed.

"Ok, then." Haruka said.

Riley walked with them to the store. She wasn't comfortable at all. People would bump into her or just stare at her. When they got to the store, Riley followed Michiru.

"So I'm going to take a random guess and say that you wear a size 8 in shoes." Michiru said.

"Ok."

"So pick out the ones you like. Hotaru really likes to shop here."

"I figured that." Riley said as she looked at the different shoes. "I don't know what I want."

"We will have to come back in fall and get some more shoes, but for now just pick out what you want."

Riley picked out various sandals and a pair of shoes. "I really like these."

"Those are good shoes. At least you will have a wide variety of sandals."

"Yeah, but I also wanted to get some like the ones I have on, but I don't see them." Riley said looking at the shoes.

"They are this way." Michiru said as she grabbed some of the shoe boxes and walked away.

"Ok." Riley grabbed the rest of the shoe boxes and followed her. "Oh, here they are."

It didn't take Riley long until she found what she needed in the shoe store. After that, they walked to Macy's. Riley followed them up to the women's clothing department.

"Ruka what are you and Hotaru going to do?" Riley asked.

"We are going to go somewhere else." Haruka said before she and Hotaru walked off.

"Oh…ok." Riley watched them walk away. "I wonder what has gotten into them."

"I think that I might know." Michiru said. "Haruka doesn't like to shop. She gets embarrassed being in the women's clothing section. Don't worry, they will be back soon."

"Oh," Riley was confused, "but Ruka is a woman."

"Only a few people truly know that."

"Ok."

After spending time getting the other things women need, it was time to try on pants. By this time Haruka and Hotaru had come back with a bag full of clothes. Michiru was just glad that they were back because she knew that Riley was not going to like the idea of wearing pants. Since most of the other clothes she picked out were either skirts or dresses.

"Why are we in the pants section? I'm not wearing those." Riley asked.

Haruka sighed. She knew that this was going to be a problem. "People just don't wear dresses anymore, especially not in winter."

Riley looked at Haruka. "I don't care. I'm not wearing them."

Michiru grabbed several different sizes of jeans and gave them to Riley. "Just go try them on."

Riley took the jeans and walked to the dressing room. Once she was in a room, she sat on the floor. "I'm not wearing those. I refuse."

Haruka looked at her watch. "It should take fifteen minutes to put on a pair of jeans."

"You go and see what the problem is." Michiru said.

"Fine." Haruka walked to the dressing room that Riley was in and knocked on the door. "Riley?"

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

"Do the jeans fit?"

"I don't know."

"Did you try them on?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Those are for men and pheasants."

"Not here."

"Well, I'm not wearing them."

"This isn't Uranus!" Haruka barked. "Try them on."

Riley was shocked that Haruka had yelled at her. She opened the door and said, "But I just…"

"Try them on. Just me when I say that you will love them." Haruka felt bad about yelling at her, but she wasn't about to apologize for it either. Well, at least not yet.

"Ok." Riley closed the door and tried on the pants. She opened the door and saw that her sister was still there. "I feel weird and look weird."

"That is because you are use to dresses, but you look fine. Besides, with these you can do whatever you want."

"I only tried them on because you yelled at me."

"I know." Haruka gave her sister a hug. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean it."

"I don't have to wear these, right?"

"Not right now, but you will when it gets cold." Haruka said. "Ok, you can take those off now."

Riley walked back into the dressing room and took off the jeans. She opened the door just enough to hand the jeans back out. Then she sat back on the floor. It was weird because she thought that she had remembered something, but as soon as she had remembered it, she forgot it. Riley was snapped out of thoughts by a knock on the door. "Yes?"

"Is everything ok?"

Riley smiled. "Everything is fine Ruka."

"Then are you coming out of there?"

Riley stood up and opened the door. "Yep, I am."

"Are you sure everything is fine?" Haruka was worried about her sister. "Because I can tell that something is wrong."

Riley shook her head. "It's nothing. I thought that I have remembered something, but it was nothing."

"Oh, ok."

They walked out of the dressing room to meet up with Michiru and Hotaru. After that, Haruka paid for the clothes and they left the department store.

"Is it lunch time?" Hotaru asked.

"Well," Haruka looked at her watch to see that it was 1:17 pm, "yeah it is."

"Yay!" Hotaru exclaimed. "Can we eat at the food court? Please?"

Riley looked at Hotaru and asked, "Do I even want to know?"

Before Hotaru could say anything, Michiru said, "Nope."

The four of them walked through the mall and too the food court. Riley couldn't believe what she saw. "Um, how am I suppose to eat?"

"Like you normally would." Haruka stated.

"Ok, but…"

"Just get whatever you want." Haruka said. "We are probably going home after this anyways. Hopefully we can fit everything in the car."

Michiru smiled. "I'm going to eat when we get back home. Riley what do you want to do?"

"Eat at home." It hit then that Riley wouldn't be going back home. It hit that her new home was with Haruka and not her kingdom.

Michiru and Riley sat at a table with all of the shopping bags. Riley was stuck in her own little world. She was trying so hard to not cry.

"Riley is every thing ok?" Michiru asked.

"Yeah, I just realized that I won't ever go back home." Riley whispered.

"I know that it must be a hard thing to live with, but just know that you have a home here too." Michiru was upset with herself because she knew that there wasn't anything she could do to send Riley back. It was something that Michiru didn't want to tell Riley, even if she already knew. "So have you ever had food from Earth?"

"I think so." Riley said as Haruka and Hotaru came back. "Hey guys."

"Here," Haruka handed her a bottle of water, "I thought you might be thirsty."

"Thanks."

It didn't take them long before they were on their way back to the house. Riley just hoped that she didn't have to go back to the mall for a long time.

**The long awaited shopping chapter. I hope it was ok. Thanks to everyone to review and is reading it. Let me know what you think. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking"

_**A World Apart**_

It has been three months since the shopping trip and Riley still wasn't use to cars or really any sort of technology. She was use to living in the twenty-first century. Except for the whole technology thing, it wasn't that bad.

Riley had been sitting on the couch thinking when she got pounced on by a five year old. "Hotaru why do you do that?"

"Because its fun!"

Riley laughed. "What do you need?"

"Poppa wants to know if you remember anything?"

Riley shook her head. "Nope. All that I see are flashes of different things."

"Ok. I'm gonna go tell poppa."

"Ok." Riley shook her head. "Hotaru is everyone still coming over today?"

"Yep."

"Ok." Riley as she walked upstairs to her room. "I wonder why the girls are coming over." When Riley got to her room, she walked over to her closet and grabbed a black halter top and a short jeans skirt. She got dressed and walked back downstairs to see Makoto. "Hey Makoto! You're early."

"Not really." Makoto said. "I need some help unloading my car. Wanna help?"

Riley smiled. "Of course."

"I didn't know that royalty unloaded cars full of food."

"I keep telling you that I'm not royalty anymore." Riley said as she walked out the door.

"Aren't you afraid of cars?" Makoto asked as she followed Riley outside.

"As long as it is off and I have the Senshi of Thunder with me," Riley turned around to face Makoto, "what is there to be afraid of?"

Makoto blushed. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Riley innocently asked.

"Flirt."

Riley had been shocked that Makoto would even think that. "I'm not flirting."

"Yes, you are."

Riley walked over to the car and grabbed some of the food. "I wasn't flirting."

"If you say so," Makoto said as she grabbed some food.

Riley knew exactly what she had been doing. It wasn't her fault. She had started falling for Makoto. Riley took the food to the kitchen. When she got there, she sat the food on the table.

"Were you flirting with Mako?" Michiru asked.

"Nope." Riley innocently said.

With an hour all the food had been unloaded from Makoto's car and everyone had shown up. Riley had been enjoying everything when she remembered something. As soon as she remembered, she ran up the stairs to her room.

"I wonder what happened." Usagi asked as she sat in Seiya's lap.

"She's remembering." Setsuna said. "It was bound to happen."

"Then is she going to be ok?" Rei asked.

"It depends." Haruka replied.

"It depends on what she remembered." Michiru said.

"Haruka and Michiru are right." Ami replied. "If Riley is remembering things, then we are all going to have to be careful around her."

"Why?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah, why?" Hotaru asked.

"Screw it." Haruka said as she got up. "I'm going to go see her." Haruka didn't even wait for a reply before walking up the stairs to Riley's room. Haruka knocked on the door. "Riley is everything ok?" Haruka didn't get an answer. "Riley?" She was getting worried about her sister. "Riley open the door!" When Haruka didn't get an answer, she opened the door. It was one of the times she was glad that Riley didn't lock her door. Haruka ran over to where Riley was sitting on the floor and wrapped her arms around her. "What's wrong?"

"I remember…her."

Haruka sighed. "This is good."

"No its not!"

"What was your fiancé like?"

"Her name was Addison….we were going to be married."

"I know that much."

Riley got up and walked over to the bed. "I don't wanna talk about it. I just wanna be left alone."

"You should talk about it. It is going to make everything better."

"How is it going to make everything better?!" Riley barked. "Addison is dead!"

"What?" Haruka walked over to Riley and hugged her. "What happened?"

"That part I don't know. I just remember what I told you." Riley started to cry harder. "I don't wanna remember anything else."

"If I could stop the memories from coming back, I would." Haruka said as she let Riley cry. Haruka tried to comfort her sister, but she really wasn't sure how to comfort her. After about twenty minutes, Riley had cried herself to sleep. Haruka laid her sister on her bed and covered her up. "Don't worry your safe here." Haruka said before she walked back down the stairs.

When Michiru saw Haruka come back down the stairs, she got up and walked over to her. "Is everything ok?"

"No, it isn't." Haruka gave Michiru a hug. "I don't know what to do. I can't help because I don't know what it is like to use someone that you love so much and just now remember."

Michiru gasped. "Oh, that's horrible. Does she remember who did it?"

Haruka shook her head. "No and that's the good thing."

"Do you want everyone to go home?"

"No, they can stay and have their party. I'm going for a ride though."

Michiru nodded. "Ok, just be careful."

"I will." Haruka said before she kissed Michiru. "Riley is asleep. She might scream."

"If she screams, I'll go up." Michiru kissed her. "Don't worry about it."

"Ok. Bye."

Michiru watched Haruka leave before heading back to the living room. "Sorry about that. Haruka is going for a ride. She'll be back."

"What about Riley?" Makoto asked.

"Riley is asleep right now. She remembered something horrible."

"Ok."

The party went on without anyone voicing their concern about Riley, but everyone was concerned about her. A couple hours later, they saw Riley walk back into the living room.

"Hey you're awake." Michiru said. "Do you want something to eat?"

Riley shook her head. "No, not really."

Makoto got up and sat down by Riley. "Is everything ok?" Riley shook her head. "Does the Senshi of Thunder need to protect you?"

Riley shrugged. "I'm sorry Makoto, but I'm not in the mood."

"Ok." Makoto just sat with Riley. She was shocked when Riley laid her head on Makoto's shoulder. "Are you sleepy again?"

"No, just sad."

"I don't know exactly what you remembered, but you know that you can always come to me."

"Yeah, I do."

Michiru watched Makoto and Riley talk to each other. Michiru smiled. "Maybe Riley really was flirting with Mako earlier." Michiru thought.

**Thanks to the people who reviewed. Let me know what you thought about the chapter! Bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _ flashback/memories_

_**A World Apart **_

When Haruka got back, she walked in the house to see her sister asleep on Makoto. Needless to say, Haruka was shocked. She walked into the kitchen to see Michiru sitting at the counter.

"Welcome back sweetie." Michiru said.

"Thanks. I didn't mean to be gone for so long." Haruka said as she walked over and sat on next to her. "Where did everyone go?"

"They went home."

"Why?"

"Because they didn't feel like staying anymore." Michiru took a drink of her tea. "That and Riley screamed at them."

"What?!" Haruka was in shock. She couldn't believe that Riley would do that.

"They kept asking her what she remembered. She got tired of seeing Seiya and Usagi together." Michiru looked at Haruka. "She didn't mean what she said and everyone but Makoto thinks that she did mean it."

"Is that why Makoto is still here?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Michi what did Riley say?"

"That she hated it here. That she hates everyone because they act like nothing is happening." Michiru paused. "I understand how she feels, but you should have seen Hotaru. She was so upset."

"Where is Hotaru?"

"Seiya offered to let her spend the night at his place."

"What?!"

"Usagi is going to be there too. So don't worry."

Haruka sighed. "So Riley has been a total wreck since I left?"

Michiru nodded. "I think sitting in Makoto's arms is a little hypocritical considering what she said to Seiya and Usagi, but then again it some weird way it calmed Riley down. I don't think she realized that she was even sitting with Makoto."

"It's going to be interesting when they wake up."

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm going to check on Riley."

"Ruka she's ok."

Haruka stood up and said, "I know that, but I'm gonna check anyways." Haruka walked to the living room to see that Makoto was awake. "Good evening."

"Is she asleep?" Makoto asked as she attempted to stretch.

"Yeah, she is." Haruka said. "Why?"

"I need to leave to go to work."

"Oh," Haruka walked over and picked Riley up, "ok, but she isn't going to be happy."

"I know." Makoto stood up and said, "If she ends up remembering anymore or gets scared, you will let her know that she can call me? Even if it is in the middle of the night."

Haruka nodded. "I will." Haruka watched Makoto leave before taking Riley up to her bedroom. Once she got there, she laid Riley on her bed.

"Makoto?" Riley asked without opening her eyes.

"Nope, it's Ruka."

Riley slowly opened her eyes. "Where did Makoto go?"

"She had to go to work."

"Oh."

"She said that if you needed her to call her."

Riley nodded. "Ok."

Haruka sat down on Riley's bed. "I heard that you were that you said some mean things to people."

Riley slowly nodded. "I didn't mean too, but Seiya and Usagi were flirting with each other and it just slipped out."

"You are going to have to apologize. We didn't exactly tell them what you remembered."

"Oh…then I should go apologize to everyone."

"You can apologize to Seiya, Usagi, and Hotaru tomorrow." Haruka said.

"Why?" Riley asked. "Did Hotaru go with them because of me?"

Haruka nodded. "That is what Michiru said."

Riley looked at the clock to see that it said 6:19 pm. "I think I'm just going to stay here. I don't wanna face Michiru."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Riley what did you do?"

"She blamed me for taking you away from her." Michiru said as she walked into Riley's room.

"What?! How could you do that?!" Haruka barked as she stood up from the bed. "After everything we have done for you, you go and blame Michi for something that she technically didn't do!"

"I didn't mean too."

"You just don't say things like that!"

"Ruka it's ok. I know that she didn't mean it." Michiru was trying to calm Haruka down.

"I'm sorry Ruka, Michiru." As soon as Riley said that, she got up out of her bed, grabbed her flip flops, her purse, and left the house. She needed to find a place where she could think.

Riley wasn't sure where was. She was really scared and the only time that she wanted to use the cell phone the battery was dead. Riley was terrified.

"I wonder where I am." Riley thought as she kept walking. "I wonder if they are even looking for me." She ended up stopping at an intersection. "I don't think I'm anywhere near the city or the house."

Riley stood there for a few moments before crossing the road. She didn't know where she was. She ended up tripping over something. She looked down to see it was a log. When Riley tried to get up, she realized that she couldn't.

"Great. Now I truly am stuck out here." Riley said as she managed to sit up. "Why? Why does this keep happening?! I just wanna go home!" Riley screamed. "I just wanna go back to my room and sleep." Riley started to cry over her leg and over everything that happened.

"_Riley where are we going?"_

_Riley turned to her fiancée and asked, "Where do you think we are going?"_

"_Back to your room?" _

"_Addison!" Riley deeply kissed her fiancée. "No, we are not going to my room. There are too many people at the palace today." Riley said before running off into the forest. "Besides they will never find us here."_

"_Your right." Addison said. "Where is our little house? Is it still here?"_

_Riley smiled. "Yep, it is." After that Riley ran off._

"_Didn't Haruka build it?" Addison asked as she ran to catch up with Riley. Then she realized that she was missing. "Riley? Riley where are you?"_

_Riley snuck up behind Addison and said, "Boo!"_

_Addison screamed and turned around. "Don't do that. You scared me." _

"_I didn't mean to scare the future queen of Uranus." _

"_You did." Addison kissed her fiancée. "Don't do that. You know that there are people here who want to end the monarchy."_

_Riley nodded. "I know that, but I think that I can turn the planet around. Make new rules that the citizens will embrace."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Hmm," Riley kissed Addison, "maybe making a law that states that royalty can marry anyone they choose."_

"_I like that rule." Addison said before passionately kissing her fiancée._

"Riley?"

Riley felt someone shaking her. She looked up to see her sister. "Ruka what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Haruka hugged her sister. "You really scared me. I didn't know where you had gone too."

"I was back on Uranus."

"What?!"

"No, I remember something."

"Like what?" Haruka asked as she helped Riley up.

"A moment between me and Addison."

"What was it about?"

"Well, we were running into the forest for some reason." Riley explained what she had remembered has she was helped back to the car. "I don't know why I remembered that now."

"Maybe it is a clue to you about her."

Riley sat in the passenger seat of Haruka's car. "A clue?"

"Yeah," Haruka said as she looked at Riley's ankle, "maybe she is like someone here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the Senshi came from the Silver Millennium so maybe Addison did too, but as someone else."

"Oh, then she would be different?"

"Maybe." Haruka looked at the ankle again and said, "I think you just sprained it."

"Ok." Riley sat in the car as she watched Haruka get in the car. "But why that memory? Even if it is a clue or not, I wanna know what happened to her."

"I know that you want to know, but this is good. What did she look like?"

Riley smiled. "She was tall and had black hair."

"What else?"

"She had emerald colored eyes." Riley turned to look at Haruka. "I think they were they same exact color of Makoto's."

"Really?" Haruka asked as she started the car.

"Yeah," Riley laid her head on Haruka's shoulder, "is that weird?"

"I don't think so. The part where you flirt with Makoto is weird."

"How is that weird?"

"Because you're my sister and you're flirting with my friend."

"Oh…who cares? I love the look she gets on her face. It's hilarious."

Haruka shook her head. "I wish I had seen it."

"I'll do it again when you're around. It's more embarrassing." Riley smiled. "Ruka?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"Nope, I was just really angry before." Haruka smiled. "I tried calling your cell phone. You have it for emergencies. Why didn't you answer it?"

"I was going to call you when I realized I was lost, but the battery is dead."

"Oh, ok."

The rest of the drive back to the house was in silence. Riley was just glad that her sister wasn't mad at her anymore.

**Thanks to everyone who read the chapter. A special thanks to ****Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter**** for the idea and the review. Hopefully everyone likes the chapter! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon

"talking" _flashback/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

A few weeks passed and Riley had apologized to everyone. She was glad that no one was mad at her. Riley was a little upset that she didn't remember anything else, but then again she had not spent that much time with Makoto.

Riley had been sitting on the couch when the doorbell rang. So she got up and opened the door. "Hey Minako, Rei. What are you guys doing here? Come on in."

"Actually we came to see you." Minako said as she walked into the room.

Rei nodded as she walked into the house. "It's about Makoto."

Riley closed the door. "What about her?"

"She seems really distant." Minako said as she sat on the couch. "I don't know why."

Rei sat down next to Minako and said, "She won't say what is wrong. I…no…we think you can get through to Makoto."

"This might sound really mean, but have you guys tried to talk to her in person?"

Rei nodded. "We have been, but she won't tell us what is wrong."

"Ok, I'll see what I can do."

"Good." Minako said. "I hope that you can get through to her."

"Me too." Riley said. "I would go over now, but I'm watching Hotaru."

Rei looked around and said, "I don't see her. Where is she?"

Riley smiled. "Asleep."

"Oh," Rei said.

"Mako's at work anyway." Minako said.

Riley was about to comment when she heard Hotaru scream. "Excuse me." Riley said as she ran up the stairs to Hotaru's room. "Sweetie wake up." Riley softly whispered. "It's just a bad dream."

What Riley didn't know was that Rei and Minako had followed her up the stairs. "She is really good at this." Rei said.

When Riley saw Hotaru open her eyes, she sighed. "It was just a bad dream. It's ok."

"Sure?" Hotaru asked as she climbed in Riley's lap.

Riley nodded as she wrapped her arms around the little girl. "Everyone said that memories from your past life might come through this way, but it isn't who are."

Minako smiled. "She is good at this."

Riley turned around and asked, "What do you two want?"

"Nothing really." Rei stated. "We just wanted to see if Hotaru was ok before we left."

"I'm fine." Hotaru was upset. She didn't like it when other people interrupted her conversations.

Minako smiled. "Ok then we are going to go."

"We'll show ourselves out." Rei said as she and Minako walked away from Hotaru's room.

Riley nodded and watched them leave. "Do you think that they are leaving?"

Hotaru shook her head. "Nope…I think they are downstairs."

"Me too." Riley picked Hotaru up out of her bed and carried her downstairs to see that they had actually left. "That is weird. Normally they stick around to look through things."

"I know."

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

Hotaru got a big smile on her face and said, "Cookies!"

Riley sat Hotaru on the couch and said, "Stay there. I'll be back." Riley walked to the kitchen and got the cookies out of the cabinet. Then she walked back to Hotaru and said, "Here you go. Try not to eat them all."

Hotaru nodded as she opened up the bag.

Riley watched Hotaru eat the cookies. "Hey Hotaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you noticed anything different with Mako?"

Hotaru shook her head. "I haven't seen her earlier."

"Oh, that's right." Riley leaned against the couch.

"_How can you say that?!" Riley barked. "How can you say that you don't love me anymore?!"_

_Addison blinked back tears. "I'm sorry Riley, but this the best for both of us."_

"_No!"_

_Addison turned around and walked off. "I'm sorry Riley."_

_Before Addison could make it out the door, Riley grabbed her arm. "Addison don't go. We can make this work. I promise. They won't make me leave you. They won't find out about us until we are both ready. I promise." Riley started to cry. "Please don't leave me."_

_Addison turned around and shook her head. "I'm sorry." Addison passionately kissed Riley one last time before she left. _

Riley shook her head. She didn't know why she had that memory, but there had to be a reason.

Hotaru looked at Riley and asked, "What is it?"

Riley smiled. "Nothing. Just another memory."

"About what?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"Because."

Riley smiled. "It was a memory about a fight between me and Addison."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"That's ok." Riley grabbed a cookie out of the bag. "I'm just gonna a cookie."

"Ok."

That was how the afternoon was spent until there was a knock on the door. Riley got up to open the door only to find Makoto standing there.

"Can I come in?"

Riley nodded. "Of course you can." Riley watched Makoto walk in the house. "What's up?"

Makoto shook her head. "I kind of need to talk to you about something."

"Um…ok." Riley walked back to the living room and said, "Hotaru I'm gonna talk to Makoto. Will you be ok?"

"Yep."

Riley smiled and walked back to Makoto. "We can go to the dining room."

Makoto followed Riley into the dining room. Once they were there, Makoto said, "I think that we should spend more time together."

Riley smiled. "Are you flirting with me?"

Makoto shook her head. "No, I'm not. I kind of just need you to hang with me so that some creeps from work think I'm taken."

"Ok, but why me?"

"Mostly because we flirt with each other all the time and I think that we would be a believable couple." Makoto walked over and hugged Riley. "Please will you do this for me?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, I will."

"Thank you so much."

"No problem, but I can't be your pretend girlfriend tonite."

"Why?"

"Ruka and Michiru are coming back tomorrow afternoon."

"What about Sets? When she coming back?"

"Don't know. She is at the time gate again."

"Oh, well then I'll stay here tonight."

"You don't have to do that."

"It will be fine. I wouldn't want you to be scared."

Riley smiled. "Scared? You think that I get scared."

"Yep, I do. I seem to recall you freaking out over cars."

Riley blushed. "I had just gotten here and they were scary."

"Whatever!"

Riley just stood there in Makoto's arms. She didn't know why, but it felt right to do. After a few moments, Riley broke the hug and said, "I think we should go back to the living room."

"Ok." Makoto wanted to majesty on the end of that, but she knew that she would get her later with it.

When they got back to the living room, Makoto sat in the loveseat and watched Riley sit on the couch next to Hotaru.

"Where is my cookie?" Makoto whined. "I wanna cookie."

"They are Hotaru's. So whine at her." Riley leaned over and whispered, "Don't give her one."

Hotaru laughed. "You don't get a cookie Mako."

"Why?"

Hotaru looked at Riley and saw her shrug. "Because they are mine. If you want some, make your own."

"That is a good idea." Makoto said as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

Riley laughed. "You're hoping that she makes dinner."

Hotaru nodded. "Yep, I am."

Riley shook her head. "Do you know when Puu is coming back?"

"Nope."

"Ok. I'm gonna go check on Mako."

Hotaru nodded as she watched Riley walk toward the kitchen.

Riley heard Makoto talking to someone.

"No I'm not coming into work…I don't care I just got off of my shift…I'm not coming back…fine!"

She walked into the kitchen. "Is everything ok?"

"Just peachy."

Riley sat in one of the chairs at the counter and said, "You don't sound like everything is ok."

"I just got fired…I think." Makoto said as she looked through the cabinets.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Getting you fired."

Makoto turned around and said, "That's not your fault."

"I feel like it is." Riley whispered.

Makoto walked over to Riley and said, "It was my fault. I didn't wanna go back in."

"If you say so."

"So any other memories?"

"Yeah."

"You can tell me about them while I make cookies."

Riley smiled. "Ok then."

**Thank you to ****Rahu Roux****, and ****Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter**** for reviewing. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! Bye!**

8


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _flashback/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

As Makoto was fixing the cookies, she listened to what Riley had to say about the memories. Makoto shook her head. "That sounds just like the dream I had, but that can't be." Makoto thought.

"Are you even listening to me?" Riley asked as she grabbed the cookie dough off of the cooking sheet.

"Sorry," Makoto pretended to not notice what Riley did, "I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Just trying to figure out how that is connected."

"Welcome to my world." Riley laughed. "I can't figure them out and they are my memories."

"Good point. Any idea to why you are here?"

"No, Puu says that it was to save me, but I don't remember anything like that."

"It will come back." Makoto said as she walked to put the cooking sheet in oven. "Don't take anymore cookie dough."

"Come on." Riley pouted.

"Sorry," Makoto put the cooking sheet in the oven and walked back over to Riley, "you can't do that. Wanna help?"

Riley smiled. "Yeah, I do."

The two of them were cooking when they heard the front door open. Makoto looked at Riley and said, "I'll go see what that is."

Riley watched Makoto leave the room only to come back in with Hotaru. "What was it?"

"I thought I heard Poppa and Momma." Hotaru whispered.

"It's ok." Riley walked over and kneeled in front of Hotaru. "I know you miss them, but they wanted to spend some time together. Do you wanna help make the cookies?"

Hotaru nodded. "I can?"

Riley nodded. "You can get in the chair and roll the cookie dough into a ball."

"Yay!"

"Riley?" Makoto gave her a questioning look.

"What? Don't worry about. Just give her those cookies." Riley stated as she went to help Hotaru into the chair. Then she sat down next to her.

Makoto smiled. "You two are hilarious to watch."

"Why?" Hotaru asked as she rolled some cookie dough into a ball.

"Because you are copying Riley."

Riley smiled. "She does that all the time."

"It's hilarious."

Hotaru stuck her tongue out at Makoto. "Who cares?"

"I don't." Makoto said before sticking her tongue out at Hotaru.

Riley smiled. "Rei and Minako came by and told me that I needed to talk to you. They said that there was something bothering you. What is it?"

"Nothing." Makoto said as she took the first batch of cookies out of the oven and put the new batch in. "Why?"

"I don't know. That wasn't very convincing."

"How can I make it convincing?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe a kiss would make it believable."

Riley smirked. "Like you think you are going to kiss me? The only Senshi that is allowed to kiss me is Hotaru."

"Yep," Hotaru said as she kissed Riley's cheek.

Makoto laughed. "That wasn't what I meant." Makoto said as she walked over and gave Riley a quick kiss on the lips. "That was what I meant."

Hotaru burst out laughing as she watched Riley run out of the room. "Why did you do that?"

"I need to go check on her, but I can't leave you here." Makoto didn't know what to do. Should she go and leave Hotaru here or not?

Riley ran up to her room, closed her door, and managed to make it to her bed before collapsed.

"_Addison?" Riley asked as she walked through the forest. "Adds where are you?" Riley was worried. It wasn't like Addison to blow her off like this._

_Riley continued to walk until she heard someone scream. She ran in the direction of the scream not caring about her dress. When she got to a hill, she saw that it was Addison who screamed. _

"_No." Riley said. She had been ready to scream herself when she saw that Addison was her shaking her head. _

_Riley hid in a tall thing of grass. She couldn't believe that her fiancée had been captured. Every time they would hit Addison, Riley cried a little more. She knew what was going to happen. The rebels were mostly going to kill Addison. _

"_I gotta get out of here. I gotta go get help." Riley thought. She had been ready to get up when she heard someone walk through the grass. Riley stayed quiet because she didn't want to be caught. All of the sudden Riley felt someone pull her out of her hiding spot._

"_Got her!"_

"_Let me go!" Riley screamed as she struggled against the guard. _

_One of the rebels dragged her down to where Addison was. "The Crowned Princess." The rebel said as she pushed Riley to the ground. The first chance she got she ran to Addison and grabbed her hand. Unfortunately, the rebels pulled them apart. "So we were right!"_

_Riley looked at Addison. She didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry baby."_

_Addison kneed her capturer and said, "Why? You don't have anything to apologize for."_

"_For getting you in this."_

"_It's ok." Addison made it over to passionately kiss her fiancée. "Run."_

"_What?"_

_Addison pushed Riley and said, "Run."_

"_I love you." Riley said as she took off running. She looked back once to see Addison getting beat up. _

_Riley didn't stop running until she got on top of the hill again. This time she hid behind a tree to catch her breath. She winced as she saw them beat Addison. She had to run to the tree house that was their meeting point for everything. She took off running again this time running into someone. She looked up to see a palace guard. _

"_Princess, we need to get back."_

"_No!" Riley fought against the palace guard. When she was freed, she ran back to where Addison was. She had to save her. _

"_Princess!" The palace guard followed her._

_Riley didn't care. When she got to the hill, she saw the rebels shoot Addison. Riley collapsed on the ground._

_The palace guard grabbed Riley. "We have to go back."_

"_No!"_

"_Princess Riley we need to go." The palace guard picked Riley up and carried her to the palace.  
_

"_No, I want Adds!"_

_The palace guard shook his head. "I know you do, but she's gone. Trust me on this. Just remember what you two were doing this morning in your room."_

"_You kn-new?" Riley hiccupped._

"_Several of us know…knew…Why do you think you two were never disturbed? Did you think no one ever saw you slipping out of the palace in the middle of the night? One of us always followed you."_

"_Then what about today?!"_

"_Today, we were attacked."_

"_Wh-what?"_

"_It's ok. You're safe."_

Riley felt someone pick her up. "Adds?"

"No, it's Mako."

Riley started to cry.

Makoto sat Riley on her bed and said, "What happened? Are you all right? I got worried when you didn't come back downstairs." Makoto wrapped her arms around Riley.

"I re-mem-ber." Riley hiccupped.

"Remember what?" Makoto sat on the bed. She picked Riley up and sat her on her lap. "Is it about Addison?" Makoto felt Riley nod. "What is it?"

"Rebels killed her." Riley said before she started to cry again.

Makoto didn't know what to say to comfort Riley. She wanted to know what happened in the memory, instead she just gently rubbed Riley's back. After a little while, Makoto noticed that Riley fell asleep.

**Thank you to the people who reviewed. Let me know what you thought! Bye!**

6


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _flashback/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

When Riley woke up, she realized that she was laying on someone. She sat up and realized that it was Makoto. She sat and watched her.

Makoto stirred. When she opened her eyes, she saw Riley staring at her. "Hey."

"Good morning."

"How are you today?" Makoto asked as she sat up and stretched.

"Did you stay with me?"

Makoto shook her head. "No, I didn't. I stayed up with Hotaru until she went to bed. Ruka and Michi came home a," Makoto looked at the clock to see it was 11:45 am, "few hours ago."

"Ok."

"Riley what happened?"

Riley shook her head. "I don't wanna tell you."

"Please? There might be a clue in there or something."

"A clue about what?!"

"Maybe something will tell us why you are safe here." Makoto said.

Riley took a deep breath and said, "Is it possible to tell this to Ruka and Michi too? I only wanna say this once."

Makoto nodded and took a hold of Riley's hand. "Of course we can."

"Thanks."

Makoto hugged Riley. "No problem."

Riley smiled and returned the hug. "You're the greatest."

"I know. Should we go tell them?" Makoto asked as she broke the hug.

"Yeah," Riley said. She was glad that Makoto was going to be there.

They walked downstairs and saw Haruka.

"Hey sis can I talk to you and Michi?" Riley asked.

Haruka looked at her sister. "Of course. I think Michi is in the living room with Hotaru and Setsuna."

"Puu is back?" Riley was surprised and happy that Setsuna had come home. "Why is she here?"

Haruka nodded. "Something about the time gates being fine."

"Oh, ok…can you go get her and meet us in the living room?" Riley asked. "I just wanna say this once."

Haruka looked at her sister before nodding. "I'll go tell her."

Riley walked over to the couch and sat down. After a few minutes, she saw Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna walk in and sat down.

"What is going on?" Haruka asked.

"Is everything ok?" Michiru asked.

Riley shook her head. "Last night, I remembered what happened to Addison."

Setsuna sighed. "It was horrible. Wasn't it?"

Riley nodded. "It was."

"What happened?" Haruka was extremely curious.

Riley took a deep breath and said, "Addison and I were must have been heading toward our tree house when we got separated."

"Tree house?" Michiru asked.

Riley nodded. "Ruka made it before she left me."

"Poppa can I have a tree house too?" Hotaru asked.

Haruka shook her head. "Sorry, sweetie, I don't know how to build tree houses."

"Oh." Hotaru was said.

"Anyway… I had heard someone scream so I went to see what it was and it was Addison." Riley started to cry again.

Before anyone could even get up to comfort Riley, Makoto wrapped her arms around Riley. Needless to say, everyone was shocked.

"Maybe we should stop." Makoto said.

Riley shook her head. "It's ok Mako."

"What is going on between you two?" Haruka asked. She didn't like what she was seeing.

"Nothing." Makoto stated.

Riley sighed. "I hid in the grass and watched them…It was horrible. They would beat her." Once Riley had managed to calm back down, she said, "The rebels grabbed me and dragged me down the hill to where Addison was. I told her that I was sorry for getting her into this. Once she had gotten free from the rebels that had a hold of her, she kissed me and told me to run."

"You stayed and fought right?" Michiru asked.

"She couldn't." Setsuna said. "The rebels were probably looking for her."

Riley nodded. "They were. That is why she said to run. I ended up running into a palace guard. After fighting him, I started to run back towards Addison to help her." Riley climbed in Makoto's lap and hugged her. Riley didn't want to face her sister or anyone else. "The re-reb-rebels s-s-s-shot her." That was she managed to get out before she broke down crying.

Makoto started to rub Riley's back. "The rebels killed Addison. That is what she told me last night."

Haruka wanted to be the one that her sister came to, but she was happy that Riley had chosen Makoto. "So then it must have been the rebels. The rebels must be why Riley is here." Haruka said looking at the Time Senshi.

Setsuna shrugged. "I can't tell you that."

Riley got off Makoto and said, "Why not?! It isn't like anything needs protecting!"

Setsuna sighed. "I can't you because you have to remember this on your own."

"Just tell me!" Riley barked. "I'm tired of trying to remember things!"

"I can't!" Setsuna got up and left the room. She wasn't going to be yelled at even if Riley was just focusing her anger on something as stupid as that.

Riley felt a bad as she watched Setsuna leave. Riley was about to go after her, when she felt someone grab her hand. "What?"

"Let her be."

Riley turned around to see it was her sister that had grabbed her hand. "Why?"

"Just let her calm down." Haruka said as she let go of Riley's hand.

"Fine." Riley went back to the couch and sat down.

"Riley?"

Riley looked at Makoto and asked, "What is it?"

"Remember last night when I asked if you would be my pretend girlfriend?" Makoto didn't even look at Haruka because she knew exactly what the blonde was doing.

Riley nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"Because I kind of need you to go out to dinner with me tonight."

"What?!" Haruka barked. "I thought that there wasn't anything going on between you two."

"There is nothing going on between us." Riley said.

"We are going to dinner as a pretend couple." Makoto restated. "A few of us from work had planned to go out tonight. It's just for pizza. Please say that you will go?"

Riley nodded. "I promised that I would do this whole pretend girlfriend thing."

Haruka shook her head. "You agreed to this?"

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I? Mako needed my help and since we are always flirting we will make the best pretend couple ever." Riley said with the biggest smile on her face.

Haruka sighed. Her sister was so naïve. "Ok, but do you even know what a date is?"

"Yes, I was engaged."

"It isn't the same as it was there." Haruka stated. She was enjoying watching her sister squirm.

"What do you mean?" Riley looked at Makoto, then to Michiru, then to Haruka, and then back at Makoto. "What is different?"

Michiru shook her head. "Nothing really. Ruka is just enjoying watching you freak out."

"Oh, ok." Riley was confused.

"You know that my friends are going to expect kissing, right?" Makoto asked.

"What?!" Riley exclaimed. "I can't."

Makoto sighed. "I think that you can."

"But that is the reason the memory came back."

"Wait a minute!" Haruka barked. "You kissed my sister?!"

"Yeah, but it was just a joke." Makoto was afraid of what Haruka might do.

"It's ok Poppa." Hotaru sweetly said. "Me, Riley, and Mako were just joking around."

Haruka just nodded and walked out of the room with Hotaru.

Riley laughed. "At least she didn't hit you."

Makoto smiled. "Yeah, that is a good thing."

"So this whole pretend date kiss thing…is something we are going to have to do?"

Makoto slowly nodded. "Yeah, but don't worry about it. Maybe we won't have to kiss tonight at all."

"Ok."

Makoto looked at her watch. "I'll be back to pick you up at 7."

Riley nodded. "Ok, then I'll see you at 7."

"Yep." Makoto hugged Riley. "Bye."

"Bye." Riley watched Makoto leave before running off to her room. She didn't know what she was going to wear, but she knew that tonight was going to be fun.

**Once again thank you to all the people who read and reviewed. The next chapter is the 'pretend date'. So I am taking suggestions. If there is anything that you want to happen, leave it in your review or email or something. Let me know what you thought about the chapter. Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _flashbacks/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

After Makoto left, Riley ran up to her room to try and figure out what to wear. She had been standing in front of her closet for about ten minutes when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

Riley walked over and opened her bedroom door to see Michiru. "Michi I'm so glad that you are here. I need help."

Michiru laughed. "I figured that."

"I don't know what to wear." Riley looked at Michiru. "It was something that I never had to worry about that."

Michiru shook her head. "Too much information."

"Sorry…come on in."

"What were you thinking of wearing?"

"Maybe a skirt."

Michiru nodded. "Well that would be good. Do you want to wear a t-shirt or like a sweater?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, you could wear a sweater. I don't think it would hurt." Michiru said as she looked through the closet.

Riley sat on her bed. "I'm scared."

"Why?" Michiru asked as she turned to look at Riley.

"Because what if I do this and then I happen to fall in love with her and then what if the same thing happens to her as Addison….Michi I don't want that to happen."

Michi walked over to Riley and gave her a hug. "Nothing is going to happen to Mako."

Riley couldn't help but think that Michiru might be wrong, but she decided to at least try and believe her. "Ok."

"Now back to the whole clothes deal," Michiru said as she walked back to the closet, "I was thinking you could wear this skirt and maybe this sweater." Michiru laid out the skirt and sweater on the bed. "Or you could wear a casual sundress."

"I think I'll wear the jeans skirt."

"Good choice."

"And maybe a black t-shirt to go with the black boots." Riley said as she got the shirt out of the closet.

Michiru nodded. "That would be good."

"Ok." Riley looked at the clock to see that it was 4:57 pm. "That took a lot longer then I thought."

"You want the outfit to be perfect." Michiru hugged Riley. "Don't worry about tonight."

"Ok."

"Go take a shower and then come back and start to get ready."

Riley nodded. "Ok."

After two and a half hours, Riley was all dressed and ready to go. She was nervous, but she wasn't going to back out of this. She sat on her bed so that she could put the black boots.

"You actually look like your going on a date." Haruka said as she sat on Riley's bed.

"Thanks."

"You nervous?"

"What was your first clue?"

"The fact that you are doing a pretend date with your crush." Haruka said smiling.

"I don't like Makoto!"

"Yeah right." Haruka laughed. "You just don't want to admit it, but you should."

Riley looked at Haruka. "I don't like Mako. I'm doing this for her."

Haruka shook her head. "Whatever you say." Haruka looked at the clock. "You should go downstairs since it is 6:49 pm."

Riley nodded. "I guess I should." She stood up. "You don't think that this is cheating on Addison, do you?"

Haruka shook her head. "No, I think that Addison would want you to be happy. Besides I think she would be happy that you are going out instead of sitting in your room crying over it."

"You think so?"

Haruka nodded. "From what you said happened, it sounded like she was trying to protect you."

"Ok. Your right."

Haruka grabbed Riley's hand and led her downstairs to the living room. "You sit on the couch and calm down."

"Ok."

Within two minutes, there was a knock on the door. Riley saw Haruka answer the door. She also saw that Makoto was just in jeans and t-shirt. Needless to say, Riley felt overdressed.

Makoto smiled. "You dressed up."

"I can go change." Riley said as she stood up.

"No need. You look beautiful." After Makoto said that, she blushed.

Riley blushed and smiled. "Thanks."

Haruka shook her head. "No flirting with each other around me."

Makoto laughed. "Sorry Ruka."

"You better be good to her." Haruka growled. "Or you have me to deal with."

Makoto slowly nodded. "Ok then…are you ready to go?"

"Yep, I am. I'll see you later Ruka." Riley said as she followed Makoto out the door. As soon as she walked outside, she saw Makoto's Jeep. "Is that thing safe? I mean it looks like it could fall apart."

Makoto smiled. "It will be fine. I promise." She walked over and opened the passenger side door.

"Ok." Riley walked over and got in. "I'm nervous."

"Me too." Makoto said as she closed the passenger side door and walked over to the driver's side to get in the car. "But everything will be fine."

"It better be."

"Don't worry. Tonight is going to be fun." Makoto said as she started the car.

"Um…Mako?"

"Yeah?"

"I have never had pizza before."

"That's ok. You just pick it up and eat it."

"I've seen Hotaru eat it before, but I have had any."

"Oh…it's ok. I'm just gonna get a cheese pizza anyway."

"Ok." Riley was confused, but just it go. She didn't know what Makoto was really talking about.

Within fifteen minutes, Makoto pulled into the Pizza Hut. "We're here."

"Um…ok." Riley said as she got out of the car.

Makoto got out of the car and walked over to Riley. "Remember it has to look like we are dating. So flirt a little and hold my hand and gaze into my eyes."

Riley nodded and grabbed Makoto's hand. "I'll try to remember that."

Makoto smiled at Riley. "You will do fine."

"Ok."

Makoto led Riley into the Pizza Hut and over to her friends. "Hey guys this is my girlfriend Riley."

"Hi." Riley said as she squeezed Makoto's hand. Riley saw four girls and three guys. Riley immediately tensed up.

"Hey sweetie what's wrong?"

Riley shook her head. "Nothing." Makoto gave her that tell me look. "I'm not saying."

Makoto shrugged. "Ok then let's sit down." Makoto pulled out the chair for her 'girlfriend' and let Riley sit down. Then Makoto sat down in the chair on Riley's right. "So how was work today?"

"You don't know how lucky you have it. I would like to spend the day with someone. Plus the restaurant was packed today." A girl with long red hair said. "I'm Emily, by the way."

"Riley." Riley sweetly said.

"Are you sure you two are dating?" One of the men asked.

"Yes, Steve we are. It is just that Riley is extremely shy." Makoto stated. "Aren't you sweetie?"

Riley nodded. "I am."

"I don't believe that she is your girlfriend." Steve said. "Kiss her."

"What?!" Makoto barked.

"If you're really dating her, then kiss her." Steve stated.

Makoto shook her head. "I'm not doing that."

Riley took a deep breath before kissing Makoto. After a few moments, Riley ended the kiss and said, "There. Are you happy now?"

Steve just nodded. He had been shocked. He didn't think that they were actually dating. "I am."

Makoto looked at Riley. "Why did you do that? I thought we weren't comfortable doing that in public."

"I'm not." Riley said as she looked in Makoto's eyes. "I just wanted them to know that we are really dating."

"Awww." The girls at the table said.

Makoto blushed. "Anyone not believe us?" Everyone at the table shook their head no. "Good."

"How come none of us has ever met Riley?"

"Because Emily." Makoto had to think of an answer for this question.

"Because why?" Emily was curious to as why she didn't know of Riley until now.

"Because we like to keep our relationship to ourselves." Riley stated. That may have been based on her previous relationship with Addison, but no one had to know that.

"That is sweet." Emily stated.

Makoto nodded. "Yeah, we are not real comfortable with showing our relationship in public."

"That is understandable. Oh we ordered the pizza already."

"That's fine. You got cheese right."

"Nope." Mike said. "I'm Mike."

"I thought that Mako only ate cheese pizza." Riley said.

Makoto sighed. "He's joking."

"Oh…ok." Riley was embarrassed.

Makoto laid her head on Riley's shoulder. "Don't worry about it."

Riley smiled. "Ok."

"So how did you two meet?" Emily asked.

"Through Haruka Tenoh." Makoto said. "Meet Haruka Tenoh's sister."

"What?!" The whole table was shocked.

Makoto laughed. "Just kidding."

"Mako is always staying that I look like Haruka Tenoh, but I don't think I do." Riley hated to tell people this, but she wasn't sure if her sister wanted the whole world to know about her.

"You kind of do." Mike said. "Like maybe what the female version of her would look like."

"Thanks." Riley said blushing.

What Riley and Makoto didn't know was that Haruka had followed them to the Pizza Hut and was watching them through the window. Luckily no one had noticed the car. "I guess everything is fine. Maybe I should just go home. But then again pizza does sound good." Haruka dialed the number to Pizza Hut.

Pretty soon the pizza came and Riley had to admit that it wasn't that bad. She was having fun eating the pizza. Well that was until she saw her sister walk in. Riley kicked Makoto.

"What?"

Riley leaned over and whispered in Makoto's ear, "Did you not just see who walked in?"

"No."

"Ruka." Riley whispered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Emily asked.

"What we are doing later." Riley said.

Makoto smiled and said just loud enough for everyone to hear, "I was thinking about making out with her, but I don't know….I'm sure her sister wouldn't like that."

Haruka turned around when Makoto said that. She shook her head and thought, "That isn't worth it."

Makoto laughed. "I'm just kidding. We were actually talking about what to do later. I was thinking of making it a surprise."

"A surprise?" Emily asked. "Sounds interesting."

"It will be." Riley said. "Mako always has the best surprises." That made Riley think of Addison.

Makoto noticed the expression change on her 'girlfriend's' face. "Riley is everything ok?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah…I'll be right back." Riley got up and walked over to where Haruka was. "I can't do this Ruka. It's too hard."

Haruka froze. "You weren't suppose to see me."

"Well I did."

"Just go back to your date."

"But it's too hard. Everything I say makes me think of Addison and then I feel really bad about doing this."

"I told you to not feel bad."

"I know."

"Then go back."

"Ok…Bye."

"Bye." Haruka watched her sister go back over to Makoto. "Why can't you just see that Addison is here too?" Haruka whispered before leaving with her pizza.

"Hey your back." Makoto said as she kissed Riley's cheek.

"Yeah."

Makoto watched Riley eat another piece of pizza. "Is everything ok?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah."

"Ok."

"Um…Mako?" Riley said.

"Yeah?"

"You have pizza sauce on your chin and on your lip." Riley said blushing.

"Come here and I'll get it for you." Steve said in a seductive tone as he started to walk towards Makoto.

"It's ok." Makoto didn't want Steve kissing her.

Before Makoto or Steve could do anything, Riley kissed Makoto and wiped the sauce off her chin. "I got it."

Makoto was once again shocked by Riley. "You could have licked it off my chin."

"Eeeew." Riley said. "Why would I want to do that?"

"You seemed to enjoy it last nite." Makoto said in a seductive voice.

Riley smacked Makoto. "Don't even start. I have never done anything like that with you."

Makoto saw Riley turn away. "I was kidding."

"I don't care."

"Riley?"

"No."

Makoto sighed. "Please baby…I'm sorry."

As soon as Riley turned her head to look at Makoto, Makoto deeply kissed Riley. When the kiss broke, Riley got up and ran.

_Riley woke up when someone kissed her. She opened her eyes to see her fiancée of three days. "What are you doing here?" _

"_I came to see you." Addison said before she passionately kissed Riley. "I snuck out."_

"_I can see that." Riley said as she looked at the clock. "It is only 2:09 in the morning. How did you get in?"_

"_I snuck in through the kitchen."_

_Riley laughed. "You missed me."_

_Addison nodded. "I did." _

_Riley smiled and pulled the covers back. "Get in. I'm not letting you go home."_

"_What if I don't wanna sleep?"_

"_What makes you think you would be sleeping?" Riley asked in a seductive voice._

"_What does the princess have in store for me?" _

"_I think you should wait and see." Riley said as she started to kiss Addison's neck._

When Makoto got to the bathroom, she saw Riley leaning against the wall with a smile on her face.

"What is happening?" Makoto asked as she pulled Riley towards her.

"I had another memory." Riley said as she laid her head on Makoto's shoulder.

"Did I cause it?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It was a happy memory."

"About what?"

"Addison sneaking into the palace in the middle of the night to see me." Riley had to admit that she felt safe in Makoto's arms.

"What else were you doing?"

"Um…making out." Riley blushed.

"Oh…was it good?" Makoto just had to ask an embarrassing question. That and she really did want to know.

Riley blushed as she pushed herself out of Makoto's arms. "I can't believe that you would even ask that."

"I can't believe that your face is bright red. Besides I was curious. What if I wanted to make out with you later?"

"Mako!"

"I was just kidding."

"Oh…ok."

"I wanna leave and go somewhere."

Riley smiled. "Ok…let's go." Riley kissed Makoto's cheek. "Thanks for coming to check on me."

"Your welcome." Makoto grabbed Riley's hand. "You know that you are really good at this whole pretend girlfriend deal."

"Thanks." Riley looked down. "I pulled most of what I said from the various memories I have of me and Addison."

"I'm jealous of Addison." Makoto couldn't believe that she had actually said that.

"Why?" Riley was curious as to why Makoto would think this.

Makoto took a deep breath and said, "Because she got to be with you."

Riley smiled. "Whatever. Let's just go."

Riley and Makoto walked back to the table. After Makoto paid for their part of the dinner, they left. Makoto held the car door open.

"After you milady."

Riley smiled. "Thank you." Riley got in the car and said, "But I don't think that royalty should be riding around in this."

Makoto shook her head and handed her a jacket. "Here you are going to need this."

"Thanks." Riley put the jacket on as Makoto got in the car. "Where are we going that I'm gonna need a jacket for?"

"You'll find out."

"Ok." Riley laughed as Makoto sang to radio. "Where are we going?"

"You'll find out."

Riley shook her head. She hated it when her questions didn't get answered because then it felt like people were keeping secrets from her.

After an hour of driving, Makoto pulled into a parking lot. "We're here."

"Where are we?"

Makoto got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side door to open it. "Come on and find out." Makoto said as she held out her hand.

Riley smiled as she grabbed Makoto's hand. "Ok."

"Good." Once Riley was out of the car, Makoto closed the door and led Riley down a path. "You are going to like this. Trust me."

"I don't know Mako. I mean it reminds me of what happened to Ad…"

"Nothing is going to happen here."

"Ok." Riley didn't know why she letting Makoto do this. When Riley saw the clearing, she got a little scared. "Mako?"

"It's ok. Trust me."

"I do." Riley unconsciously said.

Makoto was glad that Riley couldn't see her face. Once they were past the clearing, Makoto said, "We are here."

Riley gasped when she saw a beach and the ocean. "Mako…it's beautiful."

"I know. Do you wanna take your boots off?" Makoto said as she slipped out of her flip flops.

"Yeah." Riley leaned down to unzip her boots and take them off. "So this was the surprise?"

"Yeah, it was." Makoto looked at Riley. "Everyone likes to come here."

"Really?"

"Yep, we do." Makoto said. "Just leave your boots."

Riley shook her head. "They are Michiru's."

"Oh…then we should probably carry them." Makoto said.

"Yeah."

Riley walked toward the water. "It kind of reminds me of home."

Makoto watched Riley walk to the water before following her. "How? I mean I didn't think Uranus had an ocean."

"Man made lakes." Riley sighed. "I always wanted to go to Neptune to see the ocean there."

Makoto walked up beside Riley. "Hmm…I bet Uranus was a beautiful planet."

Riley smiled. "It was…is…was."

Makoto laughed. "You still having a hard time with that?"

Riley nodded. "I am. I don't know if the rebels have taken the planet over or not."

Makoto sat down on the beach. "I could see how that would confuse you."

"It does confuse me."

"Sit." Makoto saw Riley shake her head. So Makoto pulled Riley down on to her lap. "You should have sat when I said it."

"I know." Riley watched as the waves rolled onto the beach. "This is such a nice place. I bet when it is windy you can feel the wind."

"Yeah."

"I felt it." Riley smiled. "I haven't felt the wind since I got here."

"Now are you glad that you came?"

"Yes I am very glad." Riley said as she put the boots back on.

Makoto laughed. "Why did you put the boots on?"

"Because I wanted to." Riley yawned. "I had fun tonight."

"Me too." Riley yawned again. "I'm really tired."

"Don't go to sleep yet." Makoto said. "We still have to go back to the car."

"But I'm sle-" Riley fell asleep before she could finish her sentence.

Makoto smiled. "I don't think you realize how happy you just made me." Makoto said as she carefully got up and walked back to the car to take Riley home.

**I would like to thank Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter, Solei-Lune, Rahu Roux, and xSojix for their ideas and help. I hope everyone likes this chapter. Let me know what you guys thought! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _flashbacks/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

When Riley woke up the next morning, she realized that she wasn't in her bed. That scared her a little bit. She sat up and looked around. After a little while, Riley got up and walked out to realize that she was in Makoto's apartment.

"This is weird." Riley whispered.

"What is?"

Riley looked up to see Makoto standing in front of her. "Why am I here?"

"Simple." Makoto smiled. "You fell asleep last night at the beach and I bought you back to my apartment."

"Oh." Riley blushed when she remembered that she had fallen asleep in Makoto's arms.

It took everything Makoto had not to mention the fact that Riley blushed. "Do you want to go back home?"

Riley nodded. "Yeah, is that ok?"

"Yep, it is." Makoto stated. "Unless you want to eat breakfast first?"

Riley smiled as her stomach quietly growled. "Breakfast would be nice."

"Great." Makoto grabbed Riley's hand and dragged her to the living room. "You sit there." Makoto pointed to the couch.

"Ok." Riley sat down on the couch. "I haven't been here since the night I got here."

Makoto came in with a plate of pancakes. "I know."

Riley took the plate. "For me?"

"Yes." Makoto saw Riley get up. "Where are you going?"

"Besides getting a fork…I'm gonna eat in the kitchen."

"You don't have to do that."

"I know, but I want to."

"Ok." Makoto got up and followed her into the kitchen. Makoto got the fork and handed it to Riley. "Here."

"Thanks." Riley took the fork and started eating.

"You were awesome last night."

"Thanks." Riley kept eating. When she was done, she said, "Those were good."

"Just good?" Makoto whined. "I thought I was so much better then that."

"They were excellent." Riley smiled. "The best I've had yet."

"That's better." Makoto took the plate away from Riley. "So I guess that you want to go home and change first."

Riley looked at Makoto. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the entire group of us getting together this afternoon." Makoto said as she put the plate in the sink.

"Oh, I didn't think that was today."

"You would be wrong."

"I guess so." Riley looked at Makoto. "I need to go home and change."

Makoto laughed. "I figured that. You know that if you had clothes here you wouldn't need to go home."

Riley just stared at her for a little bit. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you should leave some clothes here like everyone else."

Riley shook her head. "No, I don't think I will."

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna."

"Fine be a party pooper."

"I will." Riley smiled. "I want to go home and change clothes."

Makoto sighed. "Are you sure you're just not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" Riley asked. "You're too cute to be mad at."

Makoto blushed. "Let's just get you home."

"Good idea."

After that was said, Riley and Makoto left the apartment. The drive to Haruka's had been quiet except for the occasional singing to the radio.

When Makoto pulled into Haruka's driveway, she felt a little sad that she had to let Riley go. Makoto wasn't sure why she felt that way.

"Thanks for the ride home." Riley said. "I'll see you tonight then?"

Makoto nodded. "You will."

Riley got out and closed the door. "Bye."

"Bye."

Riley walked inside the house only to be greeted by an angry Haruka. "Hey Ruka!"

"Don't you 'hey Ruka' me!" Haruka barked. "Where have you been?!"

"With Mako."

"All night?!"

Riley nodded. "Yes."

"What?!" Haruka walked away from Riley only to walk back. "What were you thinking?! Did you sleep with her?"

"I don't think so."

"What?!"

"We went to a beach and I fell asleep. When I woke up this morning, I was in her bed. I don't know if she slept in her bed or not." Riley stated. "I wouldn't just go and sleep with her. I thought you of all people would know that." Riley said before walking up the stairs.

Haruka sighed. "Riley I didn't mean it like that."

Riley stopped. "Like what?"

"I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I was worried about you. You didn't come home last night and I thought that maybe you had found a way home."

Riley turned around. "I am home."

"What?" Haruka walked closer to Riley. "Don't you want to go home? I mean back to Uranus."

Riley shook her head. "No, not really."

"Why?"

"It would be fine, but this is home." Riley smiled. "Here I have you and friends and I don't have to worry about what I do or say. I can be me."

"But from the memories you've told me about, you have always been able to be you."

Riley shrugged. "But that was only when I was with Addison. Otherwise I had to be the proper young lady."

"I see." Haruka hugged Riley. "I'm glad that you consider this home."

Riley smiled. "Me too." She hugged her sister before pulling away. "Mako said something about the group getting together."

"There is a little problem with that."

"What is it?"

"It is just going to be you, me, Michiru, Hotaru, and Mako. Everyone else backed out at the last minute."

"Oh no…Mako is going to be upset. Why would they do this?"

Haruka sighed. "They are mad at her."

"What?!" Riley couldn't believe that.

"From what I was told, they don't want to hang out with Mako because she has changed."

"Changed?! That isn't a reason. She has been working and hanging out with those friends." Riley was upset. "Mako was really looking forward to this."

"I know." Haruka said. "I wanted to not go tonight because I have to drop Michiru at the recording studio early in the morning and I have morning practice."

"You are going to go right?"

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, we are going." Haruka smiled. "Mako is lucky to have a friend like you."

"Yeah, she is. I should call her and let her know."

"You can. Unless you want me to."

Riley shook her head. "I'll do it."

"Ok then." Haruka hugged Riley again. "Good luck."

"Thanks." Riley said before she walked up to her room. Once she got there, she sat on her bed and called Makoto. She sighed when she got the answering machine.

"Hi. You've reached Makoto's answering machine. I'm either not here or too lazy to answer the phone. Leave your name and message and number so that I can call you back. Bye!" Makoto's answering machine said.

Riley sighed again. "If you hadn't just dropped me off, I would tell you to get off your butt and answer the phone. Call me back as soon as you get this. I really need to talk to you. Bye." Riley said before she ended the call. Riley laid on her bed thinking. She couldn't believe that they would do this to Makoto. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Riley?" Hotaru asked as she stuck her head in the room. "Is everything fine?"

Riley sat and smiled. "Yes, everything is fine." Riley patted the spot next to her. "Come here."

Hotaru smiled as she ran into the room and sat on the bed. "Sure?"

Riley nodded. "Yes, I'm sure. Now what did you do last nite?"

"Nothing." Hotaru innocently said.

"Now I don't believe that." Riley said. "You had to do something."

"Momma read me a new book at bed time."

"Really?"

Hotaru nodded. "She did. It was good."

"That's good." Riley's phone rang. She looked at it and said, "It's Mako."

"I go." Hotaru said as she got off the bed. She figured that whatever was upsetting Riley could be fixed by Makoto.

"Thank you." Riley watched Hotaru run out of the room. "Hey Mako."

"How did you know it was me?" Makoto asked.

"It was a good guess." Riley said. "Mako I really need to talk to you."

"I got that. Is everything ok?" Makoto was worried about Riley.

"Actually no."

"What?"

"Ruka told me that it is just going to be me, you, Ruka, Michi, and Hotaru."

"Why?" Makoto asked. She couldn't figure out why everyone else had decided not to come. "Why would they do that?"

"Ruka said that they are mad at you." Riley sighed. "It's ok though. They just don't understand."

"I guess." That really hurt Makoto. She couldn't believe that the rest of her friends were treating her this way.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Makoto tried to sound happy. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Ok." Riley said. "I'll see you later."

"Bye."

Before Riley could reply, Makoto had hung up the phone. "Weird." Riley said as she hung up her phone. After that Riley went to take a shower and get ready.

Two hours later, Riley was dressed in short jeans skirt and pink t-shirt with pink flip flops. She was sitting on the couch flipping through channels. There was nothing on. Anyone who walked into the living room could tell that there was something bothering Riley.

Michiru walked over and sat next to Riley. "You know that we are ready to leave."

"Really?" Riley excitedly asked.

Michiru nodded. "Yep, we are." Michiru smiled. "You will see her in a little bit."

"Your right." Riley said. "I will."

Riley followed Michiru out to the car. When they got there, they saw that Haruka and Hotaru were already in the car.

"Come on." Haruka said. "We are going to be late."

"No we're not." Michiru said as she let Riley climb in the back seat.

"Ditto." Riley said as she sat in the back seat. It was one of the few times that she wanted Haruka to drive fast. All because she was worried about Makoto.

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Thanks to Soleil-Lune for coming up with an idea. Read and Review. Bye!**

9


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _flashback/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

It took twenty minutes until Riley saw Haruka pull into a parking lot. Riley was just glad that it wasn't the mall again. After a few moments, she saw Makoto's apartment complex.

"Why did you cut through this parking lot?" Riley was confused. "Why not just drive to this parking lot instead of cutting through?"

Haruka sighed. She really wasn't in the mood for hard questions. "Because it was easier."

"Oh, ok." Riley didn't really understand how it could be easier, but she knew better then to ask Haruka to explain.

"Poppa why are we here?" Hotaru asked.

"Because."

"Ruka that didn't answer the question." Riley said. "What are we doing here?"

Haruka looked in the rear view mirror and said, "Well, you might want to move over so that Mako can get in."

"What?!" Riley was a little afraid to be that close to Makoto.

Haruka laughed. "Just kidding."

Hotaru laughed too. "You should have seen the look on your face."

"Both of you can shut up," Riley said, "because that wasn't funny at all."

"Knock it off." Michiru calmly stated. "We are going to hang out here instead of the mall."

Riley smiled and whispered, "At least I don't have to go back to that place."

"What?" Michiru asked. "Did you say something Riley?"

Riley immediately shook her head. "No. I didn't say anything."

"Why?" Hotaru whined. "I wanted to go to the mall."

"Because, Firefly, Mako doesn't feel like it." Haruka said as she parked the car and got out.

Hotaru got out of the car and said, "What is wrong with Mako? I thought that wasn't anything wrong with Mako."

Haruka picked up Hotaru. "Who did you think had the problem?"

"Riley."

Michiru sighed. "Riley is upset because Mako is upset."

"Oh, ok." Hotaru said.

As soon as Riley was out of the car, she closed the door. "Can we go see Mako now? I'm really worried about her."

Haruka nodded. "Yeah, we'll go."

"Ok."

The four of them walked upstairs to Makoto's apartment. When they got there, Hotaru knocked on the door.

The door opened and Hotaru said, "Hi Mako!"

"Hey Hotaru. How are you?" Makoto sweetly asked. "How is everyone?"

"Good." Haruka said. "Are we going to stand out here?"

Michiru smacked Haruka's arm. "Don't mind her."

Makoto laughed. "Come in." She watched Haruka, Hotaru, and Michiru walk into her apartment. "Hey girlfriend."

Riley shook her head as she walked towards the door. She stopped before she walked through the doorway and looked at Makoto. "Don't you mean pretend girlfriend?" Riley quickly kissed Makoto before walking into the apartment.

Makoto stood in shock for a few moments before following Riley. "That wasn't cool."

Riley sat on the couch and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know the whole kiss thing." Haruka stated from the recliner. "I don't know if you two realize this, but you two actually look and act like a couple."

Makoto smiled. "Good then my friends will believe it."

Michiru shook her head. "First of all, do you really want to lie to your friends like this?"

Makoto nodded. "It needs to be done."

Michiru wasn't sure why it needed to be done, but decided that she didn't really want to know. "Second of all, I don't really want you two flaunting your pretend relationship in front of my daughter."

Makoto laughed. "We were just joking." She sat down next to Riley and said, "I'm glad that you guys came."

Riley laid her head on Makoto's shoulder. "Why wouldn't we come/?"

"I figured that maybe the others had convinced you to not come." Makoto said looking at the television.

Riley hugged Makoto. "I would have still come. They weren't the ones who kneeled when they saw me. That was you. From that moment I had to trust you."

"Really?" Makoto couldn't believe that Riley had just said that, but she was glad that she did.

Riley pulled away from Makoto and said, "Of course. I mean you were one of the few people to believe me."

Haruka watched her sister openly flirt with Makoto. Haruka just hoped that it might have been a way to comfort the other girl. "Ok…so what exactly are we going to do today?"

Makoto shrugged. "Maybe we could walk to the ice cream parlor. I'm sure you don't want to stay long."

"How did you know?" Haruka asked.

Makoto smiled. "You forgot that when you came up with this idea that you told me that."

"Oh, yeah, I did." Haruka was a little embarrassed. "Well, we can stay for awhile. I don't want to go home so fast."

Michiru looked at Haruka. "I think you hurt Mako's feelings.

Makoto smiled. "It's all right."

"Ice cream!" Hotaru barked.

Makoto laughed. She was glad that Hotaru was there to break the tension in the room. "Ok, then let's go."

"Yay!" Hotaru happily said as she ran to the door.

"Someone is overly excited." Makoto whispered.

Riley shrugged. "You should see her when there are hot dogs."

"I bet that isn't pretty." Makoto said as she got up.

"Let's just say, it is worse then ice cream." Riley stood up and walked to the door. "Hot dogs are the only thing that I know how to cook. So every time Ruka and Michi are gone, it is hot dogs."

Makoto laughed as she walked to the door. "So then it is a daily thing for you, huh?"

Riley nodded. "Yep, it is. So please just show up to cook or drop off food."

"I'll try to."

"Thank you." Riley quickly hugged Makoto before walking out of the apartment.

Ten minutes later, the five of them were out of the apartment building and on their way to the ice cream shop. Haruka and Michiru were behind Makoto, Riley, and Hotaru. Haruka was staring at the three of them.

"Ruka?" Michiru asked. "Stop staring at them."

Haruka shook her head. She saw Makoto pick Hotaru up. "If we didn't know them, we would think that they were a family."

"They are a family. They are our family."

"That isn-"

"I knew what you meant." Michiru said as she squeezed Haruka's hand. "What is going on in that head of yours?"

After a couple minutes, Haruka whispered, "Losing Riley."

"You wouldn't." Michiru stopped walking and stood in front of Haruka. "Why are you feeling like this?"

"Because Riley likes Mako and Mako likes Riley. Once they realize it, Riley will move in with Mako and I'll never see her again." Haruka turned Michiru around and whispered in her ear, "Look at Mako and Riley."

Michiru wanted to tell Haruka that Riley wouldn't leave her, but Michiru knew better then to say that especially with other people around. "Ruka what am I looking at?"

"Riley and Addison."

Michiru shook her head. "You're wrong Ruka. That isn't Addison. There isn't one here."

"Then how do you explain those two?" Haruka asked. "I'm telling you that Mako is Addison. Don't ask me how."

"It would make sense." Michiru sighed. "You're saying that is exactly Addison?"

"No, just some parts of her."

"Wow." Michiru turned around. "I can see why you're scared, but I wouldn't worry about it. I don't think that Riley is going to walk out of your life for Mako."

"How do you know?" Haruka asked. She was trying to not sound scared, but she was terrified.

Michiru smiled as she brushed the hair out of Haruka's green eyes. "No matter what happens Riley isn't going to leave you. Yeah, at some point she will move out to face this world, but you'll still be her sister. You'll still be the one that she will come to for everything."

Haruka smiled. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

Riley turned around to see Haruka and Michiru hugging. "Knock it off you two. Little kid here."

Makoto shook her head as she walked over to them and said, "Here you can have your daughter back." Makoto handed Hotaru to Haruka. "Here."

Haruka grabbed her daughter and said, "Thanks."

"Yep," Makoto said before linking arms with Riley. "So what are you going to do here?"

"Besides the endless flirting?"

"Yes, besides that." Makoto said as they walked across the street. "What are you going to do for a living?"

"Oh, that." Riley sighed. "I don't know. I mean I've been here for a little while and yet I don't know what I want to do here. Isn't that weird?"

"Not at all. It usually takes time for people to decide what they want to do."

"Ok."

Makoto looked up to see Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, and Seiya. "I thought you guys were too busy to hang out tonight."

"It's not that we are too busy." Usagi said. "It is that you're not the same. You've changed Makoto and no one likes it."

"What?!" Makoto was a little shocked to hear what they had said.

Riley looked at the people that stood in front of her. "You have no right to talk to Mako that way! She has been working really hard lately and trying to take of me when the memories surface."

"You don't talk to your Queen that way!"

Riley shook her head. "You are not my Queen."

Haruka grabbed Riley by her waist and pulled her back. "Don't get involved. This as been coming for awhile."

Riley turned around and looked at her sister. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

"Ruka tell me!" Riley demanded as she saw Haruka shake her head no. "Tell me!"

"I can't." Haruka stated. "You need to just listen and stay out of it."

What Haruka said had scared Riley. She turned around. She wasn't sure what Haruka was talking about. All Riley knew was that if it came to it, she was going to defend Makoto.

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. Feel free to guess about what the fight is about. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! Bye! **


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _memories/flashbacks_

_**A World Apart**_

Makoto was confused about Usagi's behavior. "Usagi, I haven't changed at all. It is you guys that have changed."

"Changed? Us?" Rei asked. "You're horribly wrong Makoto!"

"How can I be wrong?"

"You spend all your time at work or with Riley! We barely even see you!" Minako exclaimed.

Riley couldn't believe that she had been dragged into their fight. "I can't believe you guys. Why are you being so mean to Mako?"

"Why does some second rate princess care?!" Rei barked.

Riley didn't understand why they were acting like this. "Second rate?!" She slowly walked towards Rei. "You know nothing about me. Don't you dare say that again!"

Once again, Haruka grabbed Riley by her waist and pulled her back. It was an attempt to keep a fist fight from starting. "You need to just stay out it."

Riley sighed. "I don't want to." She didn't want to let them get away with everything that they had been saying.

Makoto was furious. "Look Riley is my best friend too and she needed me."

Ami sighed. "Needed you for what?" She wanted to get this issue out of the way.

"When the memories come back." Makoto wasn't going to lie to them about that.

"Why does she need you?" Seiya asked. "Why can't she just go to her sister or Michiru or Setsuna?"

Makoto sighed. "The memories range from good to bad. I'm usually with her when the memories happen, but unlike you guys I try to hang out with her."

Ami sighed. "I'm just going to say what is happening."

"Then what is it?!" Makoto wasn't sure if she really wanted to hear what they thought.

Ami walked over to face Makoto. "Everyone agrees that you have changed and not for the better. Before Riley came, you were off drinking and who knows what else." Ami paused. "Since Riley has come here, you have changed again. No one here likes it." Ami grabbed Makoto's hand. "I'm worried about you. You should just let your other friends and Riley go. Go back to the old Makoto."

Makoto snatched her hand away from Ami. "I'm still me. Nothing has changed!" With that said, Makoto ran off.

Riley just stood there and watched Makoto run off. "I can't believe you guys. You all feel like this?" Riley saw everyone in front of her nod. She turned around to see Haruka and Michiru nod. She smiled when she saw Hotaru shake her head no. "The only one who doesn't feel like this is Hotaru. What does that possibly say about you guys? Hotaru trusts Makoto. Hotaru is the Senshi of Destruction and she trusts Mako."

"That doesn't matter, Riley." Minako said. "Hotaru is five."

Riley shook her head. "Age doesn't matter."

"It does." Michiru stated. "She doesn't understand what Makoto is doing."

"I thought that the Senshi were the best of friends. If you guys were her friends, you would see that Mako is just fine. That there isn't anything wrong with her." As soon as Riley said that, she took off to find Makoto.

Riley ran several blocks. She wasn't even sure if she was going in the right direction. All she knew was that she had to find Makoto. Riley breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Makoto sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. Riley walked over and sat on the bench.

"Mako?"

"What?!" Makoto shouted.

Riley jumped when she heard Makoto shout at her. "I'm sorry about them…about what they said."

"That's nice."

Riley sighed. She figured that Makoto would have been happy to see her, but instead Makoto was being cold. "Mako?" When she didn't get an answer, she peeled Makoto's hands away from her face. Riley felt her heart break when she saw that Makoto had been crying. "Don't cry." Riley hugged Makoto. "They are just jealous of you. Jealous of relationship that you and I have."

"Re-Rel-Relationship?"

Riley smiled. "Our friendship."

"Oh…yeah…"

"They are just jealous. Don't let them bother you."

Makoto broke down crying in Riley's arms. After about ten minutes, Makoto pulled out of the hug. "Thanks Riley."

Riley just smiled. "It's fine. Just consider it pay back for the times that I have cried on your shoulder."

Makoto rubbed her eyes. "Ok."

"So are we still going tout for ice cream?" Riley asked. "Because I'm still willing to spend my time hanging out with you."

Makoto just stared at Riley. "You're only hanging out with me because you don't want to be around Ruka right now."

"That's not true."

"I know it is."

"No, Makoto, it isn't. I want to spend time with you. You know maybe I don't want to go back home right now, but that doesn't mean that I'm hiding from my sister by being with you. Hell, if I wanted to hide from her I would walk around the city."

Makoto smiled. "I'm sorry, but I'm really mad at them right now."

"I know that." Riley looked at Makoto and wiped away a few tears. "Instead of going out for ice cream, do you just want to go hack to your apartment? I'm sure that there is ice cream there."

"Ok." Makoto stood up and said, "There isn't any ice cream at my place. Is that ok?"

Riley laughed. "That's just fine. I'm sure that you have something else to eat."

"Are you gonna sit on that bench or come with me?"

"I don't know." Riley thought for a moment before standing up. "Ok, I'll go with you."

Makoto grabbed Riley's hand and led her back to her apartment. Makoto had been glad that Riley wasn't mad at her. When they got back to Makoto's apartment, Makoto said, "If you want to stay the night, I'll go get you something to sleep in."

"That would be nice, but you don't have to do that." Riley said as she walked over and sat on the couch.

"Yes, I do." Makoto looked at the answering machine. "I wonder if they called to apologize."

"Well, you could push the button and find out." Riley looked at Makoto. "Or you can come sit here with me?" Then looked back at the blank television screen.

Makoto walked over and sat next to Riley. "I'm too upset right now to deal with them."

"Do you want to flirt or something?" Riley hated to see Makoto so upset.

"I don't really want to flirt right now." Makoto laid her head on Riley's left shoulder. "I'm not sure what is going to help me."

"Me either." Riley sighed. "I still can't believe it."

"Ditto." Makoto grabbed Riley's hand and began to play with it. "Do you think we should play the messages?"

"No…I don't think so."

"Then what are we going to do?"

"I dunno."

"Hungry?" Just as Makoto said that, her stomach growled.

Riley laughed. "Sounds like you are."

"I'm always hungry." Makoto sat up and said, "It might be the one downside to having Senshi powers."

Riley smiled. "Well, then I guess being hungry all the time is worth it then."

"It is." Makoto found herself staring into Riley's blue eyes and unable to look away from them.

Riley shifted nervously. "Mako why are you staring at me?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize that I was." Makoto lied. "I'll go see if there is something we can eat." Makoto got up and walked to the kitchen.

Riley sat there on the couch. "I wonder what is Mako's problem." Riley whispered. She got up and walked to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw Makoto staring at the sink. "Whatcha doing?"

"Go home Riley."

"What? How can you say that?" Riley

Makoto turned around and looked at Riley. "Just get out of my apartment!"

Riley shook her head. "I'm not leaving!"

Makoto pushed Riley against the wall. "You should leave now before I do something that I'll regret."

That scared Riley. So she just nodded and walked out of the kitchen. She grabbed her purse and ran out of the apartment.

As soon as Riley was out of Makoto's apartment, she walked to the elevator. When the elevator doors opened, she turned around to see if Makoto had followed her. Seeing that Makoto hadn't come, Riley got on the elevator.

When the elevator doors open, Riley walked out and dialed Ami's phone number. "Ami? It is Riley." Riley took a deep breath to keep her tears back and said, "Can you some get me? Please? I don't want to call Ruka."

"Sure…I'll come get you. Where are you?" Ami couldn't say no to Riley.

"Makoto's."

Ami felt bad. "Ok…go outside and we'll be there in a little bit."

"Ok." Riley ended the call. She stood at the curb waiting on Ami and whoever else was coming with her.

**I would like to clear up any confusion about a certain part in the last chapter. Michiru doesn't want Hotaru to get the wrong idea about relationships since Makoto and Riley tend to flirt a lot and Hotaru is only five years old. Hopefully that clears that part up. I know that I found it confusing myself. Anywho…Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I start school on Thursday and updates might be a little slow. Just to let everyone know. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _memories/flashbacks_

_**A World Apart**_

Riley was waiting patiently at the curb for Ami and whoever it was that she was bringing with her.

_Riley had been pacing back and forth around her room. She had not talked or seen Addison in two days._

"_Where could she be?" Riley asked as she looked out the window of her room. "Maybe I should go see her."_

"_Go see who?"_

_Riley turned around to see Addison and said, "My girlfriend."_

"_Really?" Addison asked as she walked toward Riley. "Why? Hasn't she been around?"_

_Riley shook her head. "That is just the thing. You haven't been here."_

"_You were suppose to play along." Addison whined._

"_I'm trying to figure out if I'm mad at you or not."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I haven't seen you in two days."_

_Addison wrapped her arms around Riley's waist. "There is a good reason why we haven't seen each other."_

"_What is that?"_

"_There have been some problems at home and I wasn't able to get away."_

"_Problems?" Riley started to get scared. "Problems like what?"_

"_I got caught sneaking out the other night." Addison let go of Riley and walked over to the bed. "My mom tired to get me to tell them what I was doing." Addison sat on the bed and was quiet for a few moments before saying, "She really tried Riley."_

_Riley couldn't believe what she had heard. She walked over and sat on her bed. "You didn't tell her about us? Right?"_

_Addison looked up at Riley and said, "I would never do that. You should know that."_

"_I do know that, but I just got scared all of the sudden."_

"_Oh, well you weren't the one who was caught sneaking out." Addison lay back on the bed and said, "Could I stay here for a few days? I ran away from home."_

_Riley smiled. "Somehow I already figured that out."_

"_So then can I stay?"_

"_I really want you to, but I don't know what you're going to do during the day."_

"_I'll hide."_

_Riley shook her head. "You can't stay here sweetie. I'm sorry."_

"_Why?!"_

"_Because I don't want anyone to see you in here."_

_Addison got up off the bed. "You just hate me."_

"_I don't hate you." Riley grabbed her hand. "You can stay the night, but that is it."_

"_Ok," Addison smiled, "the night is fine with me."_

"_Good." Riley pulled Addison towards her. "Got any plans for tonight?"_

_Addison didn't say anything. Instead she just kissed Riley._

"Riley?"

Riley snapped out of the memory and saw Setsuna standing in front of her. "Puu!" Riley exclaimed before she hugged Setsuna.

Setsuna smiled and returned the hug. "It is ok now. You can go home."

Riley pulled back and said, "I don't want to. I want you to come with me."

"I can't." Setsuna wanted to go home with Riley, but she couldn't. "Just get in the car and Ami will take you home."

"No!"

"You're just as stubborn as Haruka."

Riley started to cry. "Why are you being so mean to me? First all of them and now you! Maybe I should just go back to Uranus!"

"Knock it off" Setsuna growled. That wasn't something that she wanted Riley saying.

"No!" Riley looked at the Senshi of Time. "Why?! Why is everyone doing this?" Riley didn't even bother to wait for an answer before running off.

Ami watched what was happening between Setsuna and Riley from her car. She didn't find it odd that Riley had run off like that. "You were suppose to get her in the car Setsuna."

"Well it isn't my fault that she is as stubborn as her sister." Setsuna growled. "There is not telling where she went."

Ami sighed. "Just go talk to Makoto."

"But I have to find Riley. If I don't and something happens to her, Ruka will kill me."

"Just go and talk to Mako and I'll find Riley."

Setsuna nodded. "Ok. Good luck. Riley is really upset."

"I know." Ami shook her head. Riley and Haruka were exactly alike. They both ran away from their problems. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." Setsuna said before she walked into Makoto's apartment building.

Ami waited until she saw Setsuna walk into the apartment building. Then she drove off to try and find Rely, but Ami wasn't sure where to look. All Ami could do was drive around until she found her. Luckily for Ami, she didn't have to drive far. Once she found Riley, Ami pulled the car over and got out. "Riley?"

Riley stopped walking and looked up to see Ami. "What do you want?"

"Just want to clarify things and make sure that you are all right."

"I'm fine!" Riley walked away from Ami before turning back around. "Why wouldn't I be? I have had to deal with people hating me before." Riley walked over to Ami and looked her straight in the eyes. "The only difference is that I didn't consider them to be my friends."

That hit Ami hard. "I deserved that for what I said, but I had to say it for a reason."

"What reason would that be?"

"Makoto has a past. One where things are not the greatest."

"So?!" Riley barked. "At least she can remember her past."

"Good point, but still you came here and she changed."

Riley sighed. "But, Ami, isn't that a good thing?"

Ami shook her head. "It is almost like Makoto is gone, but then again she is still here."

"You're not making any sense."

"It is simple. You have changed Makoto."

"How?!" Riley exclaimed. "Because you're not the one that was pushed against the wall."

"Your right. This time I wasn't."

Riley was confused. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that we have all had that happen with her."

"Really?" Riley was shocked to hear that.

Ami nodded. "Yeah, we have. She usually will talk to me, but after what happened today, I don't think that she wants to talk to anyone."

"All of the sudden she was being really mean." Riley blinked back tears. "It was like she snapped."

Ami felt bad for Riley. "It is ok. Mako just does that sometimes. Give her some time to cool down. I'm sure she feels horrible about what happened."

Riley nodded. "Thanks Ami." She couldn't' believe that Makoto had down that to them all. If Makoto had done that to everyone, then why did they all hate her? It was something that Riley didn't understand. "Ami, why does everyone hate me? Because I don't understand."

Ami laughed. "I think that it might be because you're the only one who has managed to get Makoto to stop all of the awful things she was doing."

"Oh…ok." That didn't really make sense to Riley, but she was glad that she had with the answer she got. "Ami could I ask you a favor?"

"Of course."

"Could you please take me home?"

"Yeah, I can. Are you sure that you want to go home?"

"I do." Riley walked over to the car.

"Good enough for me." Ami walked over to the car. "Do you want to go see Makoto first?"

Riley shook her head. "No, not really." She got in Ami's car and said, "I'm not ready to see her yet."

Ami got in her car and said, "That is understandable."

Riley smiled. "Home now."

"Don't use your royal attitude on me." Ami teased. "All right." She started the car and said, "Let's go." Then she drove Riley back to her house.

**I am sorry that this came out late. I got really busy with school and with things at home. Anywho…Thanks to everyone who reviewed and helped with the chapter. I hope that everyone likes it. Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _flashback/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

Setsuna walked into Makoto's apartment building. She was a little afraid of what Makoto's attitude was going to be like. It doesn't scare her, but Setsuna just wanted Makoto to be in a good mood.

When Setsuna arrived outside her door, she knocked on it and waited. A few minutes passed and the door was yet to open. "Makoto, open the door. It is me." Setsuna sighed. "I just want to talk to you."

Makoto opened the door to her apartment and said, "What makes you think that I want to talk to you? All of you pretty much hate me."

"I don't." Setsuna stated. "I understand why you are doing this."

"Oh! You do?!" Makoto shouted. "Of course you do. Setsuna, the Senshi of Time, knows everything!"

"Makoto please…" Setsuna could understand why Makoto was acting like this, but it wasn't easy for Setsuna. "It will all make sense if you just let me talk to you."

"Fine," Makoto backed away from the door, "come in."

Setsuna walked into the apartment. "I know that you are not very happy, but I need you to just listen to me."

"Just say whatever it is."

"I want to know why you upset Riley. That wasn't a very good idea."

Makoto closed the door. "I know that, but I just pushed her away that is all. It wasn't like I hurt her."

"But you did." Setsuna touched Makoto's arm. "You really upset her. I don't exactly what happened, but she was crying."

"What?" Makoto couldn't believe that. She didn't want to be the reason that Riley cried. "Is she ok? Is she mad at me?"

Setsuna shrugged. "At this point I would say that she is mad at the entire world."

Makoto was just in shock. She hated herself for letting that happen. "Oh…well when you see her can you tell her that I'm sorry."

"I don't think she wants to hear it from me." Setsuna stated. She knew that Riley would want to hear Makoto apologize for what happened. "Why did you do it?"

Makoto sat on her couch and sighed. "I might like…love Riley."

Setsuna smiled as she sat next to Makoto. "I already knew that."

"What?!" Makoto thought that she had done a good job hiding it from everyone. "How did you figure it out?"

"It was easy." Setsuna smiled. "I have known Riley since she was born and therefore I can see it."

"You're saying that she likes me too?" Makoto anxiously asked.

"That I cannot tell you."

Makoto slapped Setsuna lightly. "You do know that is not fair."

"Yep, I do."

"So then what did you want to come here and talk about?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure that you were ok. I heard what happened from Ami."

Makoto looked at Setsuna. "Why were you talking to Ami?"

"Can't say."

Makoto shook her head. "You are being really mean."

"Yep, I am." Setsuna laughed. "The other reason that I am here is because I'm pretty sure that you are Addison."

"No, I'm not." Makoto stated. "I can't be."

"Why? Would it be a bad thing?"

Makoto nodded. "Yes, it would. Everyone would say that the only reason that I love Riley is because I'm Addison."

Setsuna shook her head. "No one would say that. I think that everyone would be happy."

"I'm not so sure. Does Riley know?"

Setsuna shook her head. "No, she doesn't. I have had feeling that you might be Addison or be related to her. Haruka, Michiru, and I are the only ones who know about this. So I looked into it."

Makoto couldn't believe that. "So then what did you find?"

"That somewhere along the line you are related to Addison."

"What?!" Makoto barked. After thinking about it, she kind of liked that theory. "That would be better, but then again a little icky if you think about it."

"How would it be icky?"

"Because if I'm related to her then that would mean that…I don't want to think about that." Makoto laughed. "So is this a bad thing?"

Setsuna smiled. "Not really."

"What do you mean?"

"Well it would be nice because Riley would have Addison back, but then again I don't want her to have Addison back."

"That is mean."

"No, it isn't." Setsuna stood up. "Riley has always had Addison. She is the one that Riley turned to for everything. For the first time, Riley can't rely on her fiancée and has to do things on her own. It is good for her."

"But I just want her happy."

Setsuna sighed as she walked to the door. "Riley is happy. She is the happiest when she is with you. If you can't tell her how you feel, then just be her friend because I'm sure that would mean a lot to her."

Makoto nodded as she stood up. "Your right." She walked over to the door. "I should go apologize to her."

Setsuna opened the door and said, "No, just let her be for the night. You can call her or stop by tomorrow."

"But I don't want to do that." Makoto whined. "I wanna talk to her now."

"Well…you will just have to wait until tomorrow." Setsuna turned and hugged Makoto. "You do know that everyone is worried about you and how you have changed. You need to tell them that your previous behavior and actions are in the past. That you are not going to do that again."

Makoto hugged Setsuna. "I had started that before Riley came here. They just didn't realize it."

"I know." Setsuna let go of Makoto. "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"How did you know that I would be there tomorrow?"

"Lucky guess. Bye!" Setsuna said before walking away.

"Bye." Makoto said as she watched Setsuna walk down the hall before walking back into her apartment.

As soon as Makoto got back in her apartment, she went and sat on the couch. "This night has been crazy. I wonder if what Setsuna said is true. I wonder if I am really Addison or if I am just related to her. This is just weird." Makoto laid down on the couch and closed her eyes. "Although, it would mean that I could be with Riley and no one would say anything." After a few minutes of lying there, Makoto fell asleep.

**I'm curious to know what people thought of this chapter. Let me know what you thought of it! **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _flashback/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

Riley was glad when Ami dropped her off. All that Riley wanted to do now was go to her room and go to bed. However, that was ruined when she saw Haruka sitting on the couch.

When Haruka heard the door open, she turned and saw her sister walk inside the house. "Hey, Riley, I didn't think that you would be home tonight."

Riley sighed. She didn't understand why her sister would even say that to her. It should have just been obvious since she had been at Makoto's. Sometimes Riley just didn't understand her sister. "Mako got mad at me and Ami drove me home." She prayed silently that her sister would just let her go to her room and not ask any questions.

"What?!" Haruka wasn't surprised. She knew that it would happen at some point. She was a little upset that Riley didn't call her, but Haruka wasn't going to let her sister know how much it had hurt her. "I'm sorry that happened. Why didn't you call me?"

"Because…I don't know…I guess I'm still upset with you." Riley said as she walked over to sit by her sister. "It was weird. "

"Weird?" That threw Haruka off. "How was it weird? What did she do?"

"She snapped at me." Riley laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. "I don't understand why she did it, but Ami said that Mako has done this before."

"She has to everyone and more then once."

"Really?" Riley wasn't sure if she wanted to believe it, but knew that it must be true because Haruka lie to her. "Why? Why does she do this?"

"I'm not sure…welll…I think it has become a part of who she is." Haruka sighed. She knew what she had to tell her sister, but she wasn't sure if she wanted Riley to do this. "Riley I'm going to tell you that I think you should go back to Mako's and talk to her."

"No!" Riley shouted as she sat up. "I don't want to."

"I don't care." Haruka grabbed her sister's hand and said, "You need to go talk to her. If you don't do this, you are going to regret it."

It wasn't that Riley didn't want to. It was more of that she was a little afraid of Makoto right now. So Riley said the first thing that she thought of. "What happened was not my fault. It isn't me who should apologize."

"That part does not matter!" Haruka sighed. She knew that getting upset with Riley wasn't going to solve anything, especially when Riley still mad at her. "Riley, you need to talk to Makoto."

Riley looked at Haruka. "Why exactly do you care? You are one of the people that do not want me here!"

Haruka was a little shocked at how Riley was acting. "I know that you are upset, but I do want you here. What I meant was that you brought Mako back and that is a little frightening to me."

"You don't have to explain the reason."

"Let me guess, Ami already explained it to you?" Haruka saw Riley nod. "That sucks because I wanted to tell it." She was actually glad that Ami had done that. This way she didn't have to be afraid of letting anything slip out about Makoto possibly being Addison.

Riley laughed. "That's funny, but I'm glad that I heard it from her. It seemed a little more creditable."

"Oh," Haruka couldn't help but be hurt by that. "I see."

"You're creditable too, but I liked the fact that she told me instead of you because nothing was left out."

"Good point." Haruka looked at Riley and asked, "So when are you going to go talk to her?"

"Tomorrow. I need to calm down a little before I go see Mako."

"That's fair." Haruka knew that she wasn't going to get Riley out of the house to see her tonight.

"Yep." Riley hugged her sister. "Good night Ruka."

"Night Riley."

Riley turned around and walked upstairs to her room. When she got there, she laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

The next morning, Riley opened her eyes to see Makoto standing by the window. She laid there watching Makoto.

Makoto turned to leave when she saw that Riley watching her. "Hey."

"Hey," Riley smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"I bought flowers as an apology for what happened last night."

"Oh," Riley looked around her room, but she didn't see the flowers. "Where did you put them?"

Makoto moved away from the window. "On the windowsill. I was hoping to leave before you woke up."

Riley was a little hurt by that, but figured that Makoto had to have a good reason for saying that. "Why?"

Makoto just stared at Riley for a moment and then said looking at the floor, "Because I'm afraid that you're still mad at me."

Riley sat up and shook her head. "I'm not mad that you anymore. I was really upset last night, but after Ami explained everything, I'm not scared anymore."

"That's good." Makoto walked over and sat on the bed. "I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's ok. I forgive you." Riley looked at Makoto. She wasn't sure if she had completely forgiven her, but Riley knew that she would. "How long have you been here?"

"A while." Makoto said as she looked at the floor.

"Mako?"

Makoto sighed. She didn't really want to tell Riley how long she had been in her room. "It's true."

Riley smiled. "I know you pretty well," she paused and grabbed a hold of Makoto's hand, "and I know that you have probably been here for awhile."

Makoto smiled. "I've been here since early this morning."

Makoto and Riley sat there in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company. Makoto was happy that Riley had forgiven her.

"Riley?"

She looked at her friend and could tell that something was wrong. "Mako, is everything ok?"

Makoto got up off the bed and looked at Riley. "Setsuna came and talked to me."

"Of course she did. Setsuna came with Ami to get me." Riley just figured that Setsuna had gone to calm Makoto down.

"Ami talked to you about me?" Makoto looked down at the floor. Suddenly she felt really awkward. "Setsuna came to talk to me."

"You said that already." Riley got scared when Makoto didn't look up. "Mako, what happened?"

Makoto shook her heard. She wasn't sure if she could tell Riley that there was a possibility of her being Addison. "Setsuna told me things about my past."

"Past from this life or your life in the Moon Kingdom?"

If Makoto hadn't been afraid before, she was definitely afraid now. "I would say both."

Riley got up out of the bed and walked over to Makoto. "Both? Well, I'm sure that Setsuna had a good reason." She hugged Makoto. "I know that can't be an easy thing to hear."

Makoto laughed. "You're right."

Riley let go of Makoto and smiled. "See your feeling better already."

"You're right." Makoto hated to lie to her, but she didn't want to get Riley's hopes up. "So what do you think about going out this evening? Since I ruined the plans that we had yesterday."

"Are you asking me out Makoto Kino?" Riley teased. "Yes, I will."

"Good."

"Where are we going?"

"It is going to be a surprise." Makoto actually had no idea on where they were going to go.

Riley smiled. "Ok. Then how about I meet you at your apartment?"

"You can if you want to."

"Yep, then I will."

"Then I'm going to go. I'll see you in a few hours."

"Yep, wait, what time?"

"Whenever." Makoto saw Riley nod. "Bye."

"Bye."

Riley stood there and watched Makoto walk out of the room. It took her a few minutes before she started to get ready to go. As soon as she was done, Riley had on a short jeans skirt and a black t-shirt. Then she ran downstairs to find her sister.

"What's going on?"

Riley stopped and turned around to see Michiru. "Um…do you know where Ruka is?"

Michiru nodded. "She's out in her garage."

"Thanks."

Riley ran outside to the garage. She was surprised to see that Makoto hadn't left yet. So Riley walked back inside.

After about a half hour, she walked back outside and over to the garage. When Riley got there, Makoto had left and so she walked in.

"Mako left."

Riley smiled. "I know that."

Haruka turned around and said, "Then why are you in here? I think that you came in here to ask me something."

"Yep, I did."

"Then what is it?"

"Can you take me over to Mako's?"

"No."

"Why?" Riley whined.

"Because I'm busy and you have to wait and besides Mako just left."

"Then you'll take me?"

Haruka nodded. She knew that either way she was going to have to take Riley over there. "I will."

"Thank you! Bye." Riley said as she bounced back to the house. She couldn't wait until she got to Makoto's.

**I'm sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come out. I have been really busy with school. I have started the next chapter so it should be out in a couple of weeks. Something is going to happen next chapter between Makoto and Riley. Feel free to guess if you want to. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! Bye! **


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _flashback/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

Riley let out a sigh of relief when Haruka finally decided to drive her to Makoto's. Riley didn't understand why her sister had to spend so much time fixing cars, especially when she had some place to be. The only reason Haruka waited as long as she did was because she was enjoying watching her sister squirm.

The first part of the car ride was silent. Haruka wasn't sure exactly what to say. Mostly because she wasn't sure what was going to happen at Makoto's.

"Why?"

"Why what?" Haruka was confused on what was going on. She didn't know of anything needed to be explained.

Riley sighed. "Why did we have to wait for three hours?"

"Because I had things to get done."

"That isn't a good enough reason!"

Haruka rolled her eyes. "I don't care. The car needed to be fixed."

"Whatever." Riley just stared out the window hoping to get to Makoto's fast.

When they got there, Haruka pulled the car over and parked. She looked at her sister and said, "Are you sure that you want to do this? Because I can take you back home."

Riley smiled. "I'm sure. Besides wasn't it you who said to talk to her?"

"It was."

"Then what is the problem?!"

Haruka looked at the steering wheel and whispered, "I'm just worried about you."

"Really?" Riley paused for a few moments and said, "I don't need you to worry about me."

"Someone has to do it." Haruka looked at sister. She wasn't sure what she could say because it was like nothing she said was good enough anymore. "Besides it doesn't bother me."

"Whatever." Riley opened the car door. "I'm going….so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, just call if you need anything."

"I will. "

Riley got out of the car and walked inside the apartment building. When she walked inside, she had a weird feeling. She stopped for a few minutes to try and figure out what it was. When she couldn't figure out what the feeling was, she kept walking to the elevator.

"So you were just going to walk past me and not say anything?"

Riley stopped. "Why does that voice sound familiar? Where could I possibly know it from?" She thought.

"Is something wrong? Why aren't you talking to me?"

Riley turned around and saw that it was Makoto. "Hey…I'm sorry. I didn't recognize that it was you."

"Really?" It was all Makoto was able to say. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous all of the sudden, but knew that she wasn't going to let Riley know about it. "Who did you think it was?"

Riley shrugged. "I'm not sure."

Makoto laughed. "Well, then it must have been something from your past. Come on." She grabbed Riley's hand and pulled her into the elevator.

_Riley was scared of what her girlfriend was getting ready to do since she was being led through the palace. "Addison where are we going?" She knew that her parents were not going to like the fact that she had left in the middle of the negotiations that regarded her future as Queen. _

"_I can't tell you that." _

_Riley tried to get Addison's hands off of her eyes so that she could see. "Just tell me."_

"_Nope." Addison laughed. "You'll find out soon enough."_

_After a few more minutes of walking, they stopped. It was weird because Riley couldn't hear anyone else. _

_Addison uncovered Riley's eyes and looked at her. "You look beautiful."_

_Riley smiled. "Of course I do. I had to look extra beautiful today."_

"_It does help that I made that yellow strapless dress."_

_Riley kissed her girlfriend. "It helps a lot." She looked around for a moment and said, "Why are we in this part of the palace? I never come here."_

"_You don't, but I do."_

_It took a few moments before Riley understood what her girlfriend meant. "This is where you stay when you're here visiting your father?"_

"_Yep, it is."_

Makoto stared at Riley. She couldn't figure out what the girl was thinking about, but knew that it had to be something good because Riley was smiling. Against Makoto's will, she pulled Riley from her spot on the elevator.

Riley snapped out of the memory and smiled. "Where are we going Mako?"

"My apartment." She let go of Riley's hand and looked at her. "What were you thinking about?"

"It was a memory of me and Addison."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Did this memory consist of making out?" Makoto managed to say with a straight face. She loved teasing Riley.

"Makoto!" Riley was shocked that Makoto would ask something like that.

"I'm taking it that there was."

"There was no making out. Just a kiss or two."

Makoto laughed. "You don't have to freak out like that. I've kissed you before."

"Several times."

They stopped at Makoto's apartment. Riley had that weird feeling again. She looked at Makoto. It wasn't Makoto that Riley was seeing though. Riley saw Addison.

"Adds?" Riley whispered. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"No, I'm Mako."

Riley just stood there as she watched Makoto unlock her apartment door. "I know that." She smiled. "I was seeing if you were listening."

"Sure." Makoto wasn't going to let it show, but she was happy that Riley knew. She didn't know how Riley knew, but she wasn't going to ask. "Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Makoto asked as she watched Riley walk into her apartment.

"Water would be nice." Riley said as she sat on the couch.

"Ok."

Riley just sat there trying so hard not to cry. She didn't understand why she saw Addison.

"_What are you staring at?" Riley asked as she wrapped her arms around Addison's waist from behind. _

"_Our kingdom."_

_Riley had to admit that she did like the sound of that. "Really?"_

_Addison turned around to face her girlfriend. "Isn't it our kingdom?"  
_

"_It could be." Riley watched her girlfriend walk back into her bedroom. "What are you doing?" When she didn't get an answer, she followed Addison into the room. _

"_You'll see."  
_

"_Why can't you just tell me?"_

"_Because that would ruin everything."_

"_Ruin?" _

"_Yes, now come here."  
_

_Riley walked towards Addison. "What are you doing?"_

_Addison grabbed Riley's left hand and placed the heart shaped locket in her hand. "Riley, Princess of Uranus, will you marry me? Even if I am just a commoner."_

_Riley just stood there in shock for a few minutes before she nodded. "Yes, I will."_

"_I'm sorry, but all that I can afford right now is the necklace. I'll get an engagement ring I ju-"_

"_I don't need that ring." Riley held out the necklace and said, "This is perfect."_

_Addison passionately kissed her fiancée. After a few minutes, she broke the kiss and said, "Don't worry we will figure out a way to do this."_

_Riley smiled. "Yeah, we will."_

_Riley kissed her fiancée again and was glad that her parents were not in the palace that night. _

Riley smiled. It had been the best memory that she had yet. She touched the heart shaped locket. "I can't believe it."

"Can't believe what?" Makoto asked as she came back in with the water.

"Nothing. Just another memory." Riley looked at Makoto and smiled even more.

"What was it about?"

"Addison proposed."

"Cool."

"It was."

There was an awkward, but comfortable silence for a while. Neither Riley or Makoto knew what to say and they didn't feel the need to say anything.

"Mako what are you thinking about?" Riley quietly asked. She couldn't seem to stop looking at her.

Makoto looked at Riley. "Um…a lot of things."

"Really?" Riley couldn't seem to tear herself away from those emerald green eyes.

"Yeah." Makoto moved a little closer to Riley.

"That's cool."

Before either one of them knew what was going on, they met in a passionate kiss. After a minute or so, Makoto broke the kiss only to see Riley get up and run out of the apartment.

**The next chapter is going to take some time to come out. I have a project for school that I have to do first. So the next chapter should be out in a couple weeks. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! Bye! **


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _flashbacks/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

Before either one of them knew what was going on, they met in a passionate kiss. After a minute or so, Makoto broke the kiss only to see Riley get up and run out of the apartment.

Makoto was stunned. She wasn't sure why Riley had run out like that. So Makoto did the only thing she could think of, which was to follow Riley. She was tired of letting blonde princess run from her.

When Riley got to the elevators, she stood there. She wanted to leave and not look back. But then again, all she wanted to do was go back to Makoto.

"Why does she have to be Adds?" Riley whispered. "Hell, why does Addison even have to be here? I don't want her. I want Makoto." Riley took a deep breath and then turned around to go back to the apartment. As soon as she did, she saw Makoto standing behind her.

"Why did you run?" Makoto really needed an answer.

Riley casually shrugged and said, "I don't know."

"Don't say that!" Makoto barked. "You do know! So tell me."

Riley shook her head. "Mako, you don't want to hear the reason."

"I want to know." Makoto said as she backed Riley against the wall between the elevators.

Riley sighed. "I'm afraid."

"Of?" Makoto's thoughts started to run and she was terrified of what Riley's answer could be.

"Afraid that the only reason I kissed you was because of Addison."

Makoto turned around and walked away from Riley. "You think that," she turned to face her, "the only reason I kissed you was because of Addison?! I can't believe that!"

"But it is true!" Riley exclaimed. "You and I both know that is the reason."

"No, Riley it isn't." Makoto whispered. She couldn't believe that Riley thought that way, but Makoto understood because she had the same fear at first.

"Yes, it is." Riley looked at the floor. "You don't really feel that way about me and I know that."

Makoto couldn't believe what she had just heard. "You're wrong." She slowly walked over to Riley. "I don't feel this way because of some girl you had been engaged to." When Makoto reached Riley, she lifted the other girl's chin and said, "I feel this way because of you. I had these feelings before I even knew that I was her."

"Really?" Riley whispered. She wasn't sure if she should really believe that, but Riley did.

"Yeah, I did." Makoto kissed Riley. The intention was to show Riley just how much Makoto cared for her.

After a few seconds, Riley broke the kiss and walked away. She knew that if there any part of Addison in Makoto that she would follow. After all, it was the little games that they used to play.

When Makoto got back to her apartment, she saw Riley leaning against the door. "Why did you take off?"

Riley shrugged. "If you're who you say you are, then you should have known."

Makoto leaned forward and passionately kissed Riley. She knew that she was going to finally get to experience the passion that Riley and Addison had.

Riley woke up to the sunshine that decided to come out that morning. She smiled when she remembered what all had happened the previous night. The smile vanished when she realized that Makoto was not in the bed with her. Riley got up and grabbed one of Makoto's shirts that had been lying out. She walked to the living room to see Makoto sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing in here?" Riley asked as she sat down. "I thought that I would wake up to you still in bed."

"Riley can you please just get dressed and leave?"

Riley shook her head. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. To her it seemed like Makoto thought that what had happened was a mistake. "I'm not going to go anywhere. Not until you tell me what is going on."

Makoto stood up and said, "Just get out of my apartment."

"No," Riley stood up, "I'm not. What is wrong? Your acting like last night was a mistake." In that moment, her fear had come true.

"It was." Makoto pushed Riley away from her. She didn't even care when Riley landed on the floor.

Riley wanted to stay and try to convince Makoto otherwise, but she knew that wasn't going to be worth it. So Riley walked back to the bedroom and got dressed. Then left without saying anything to Makoto.

**I hoped that everyone liked this chapter. There is another version of this chapter that I have. If you want to read it, then leave your email in your review. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _flashbacks/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

When Riley left Makoto's apartment, she was both confused and scared. She wasn't sure of where she could go because she wasn't ready to go home just yet. So she just decided to walk around before heading back home.

It wasn't until noon before Riley had finally made it back home. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be here, but she needed to be at home. She sighed when she saw Haruka outside.

Haruka was glad when she saw her sister start walking up the driveway. She had been worried about her. "Hey where have you been?" She asked as she walked over to her sister.

"I was…" Riley trailed off. She was trying to not cry, but it wasn't working. "Ruka I spent the night at Mako's."

When Haruka reached Riley, she immediately pulled her into a hug. "What happened?" Riley broke out in tears, which scared Haruka even more. "What did Makoto do?"

Riley shook her head. "Ma-Makoto and I…"

"What?"

Riley let go of her sister and nodded. "Ruka…"

Haruka was upset at Makoto. She wasn't sure what happened, but knew that she was going to let Riely tell her before she jumped to any conclusions. "What happened?" She watched her sister shake her head no. "Come on Riley tell me."

"I don't want to."

Haruka sighed. "You know that you can tell me."

Riley nodded. "I just don't want to talk about it. Can I just go upstairs?"

"Sure." Haruka watched her sister go inside the house. She figured that she would just have to talk to Makoto.

Riley walked in the house for a moment before turning around and running back to Haruka. "I thought I would wake up this morning and I would be happy, but then Mako…"

"What did Makoto do?" Haruka was glad that Riley was telling her, but she was afraid of what her sister was going to say.

"She told me to get dressed and leave." Riley looked at Haruka and said, "Mako told me that last night was a mistake."

Haruka was shocked. That was one thing that she had not been excepting. "Um…well…" Haruka wasn't sure what to say.

Riley stood there looking at her sister for a few minutes. "Do you think it was a mistake too?"

Haruka shrugged. "I'm not sure because I wasn't there."

"Ruka!" Riley smacked her sister's arm. "Why would you even say something like that?"

"Because I couldn't think of anything else to say." It was the truth. Haruka didn't know what to say that would be of any help.

Riley laughed. "Why do you think that Mako said that?"

"I don't know."

Riley sighed. "I think I'm just going to go upstairs."

"All right." Haruka watched her sister walk inside the house.

As soon as Riley walked in, she got jumped on by Hotaru. "You're up early."

"No, I'm not." Hotaru stated. "Where were you last night?"

"At Mako's." Riley was trying really hard to be nice to Hotaru, but she just wanted to be by herself for awhile. "Firefly, can I just be alone for awhile?" Riley asked as she sat the five year old on the floor.

"Yeah," Hotaru said before she ran off.

Riley walked upstairs and was glad that she did not see Michiru or Setsuna. She just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone else. When Riley got to her room, she collapsed on the bed crying.

The next thing that Riley knew was that someone was knocking on her door. "Maybe if I'm quiet whoever it is will just go away." Riley whispered as she hid under the covers.

"I know you are there and I know that you can hear me."

"Go away!" Riley barked. She didn't want to deal with anyone right now. "Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

"Because I think I figured out a way to send you back home."

Riley jumped out of the bed and opened the door to see Setsuna and Ami. "How?"

"Well, first you have to convince us that it is worth telling you." Ami stated. "Then we will tell you how."

"That's tough because I'm not sure if I really want to go back."

"Riley," Setsuna said, "you are to be Queen of Uranus and I think that is a good enough reason."

"No, it isn't."

Even though Setsuna already knew, she wanted to hear Riley say the reason. "Why?"

"Because I don't have anyone else there. Haruka isn't there and neither is Michiru or Hotaru or Makoto or even Ami."

"But if we are there as Senshi, then we can always come see you." Ami didn't want Riley to go back, but knew that she wouldn't stop her.

"What happens if I go back and the rebels are controlling everything? Remember I'm the last of the royal bloodline."

"Well, I'll be there." Setsuna stated. "I understand why you don't want to go, but if you don't go then you will never know how your kingdom is."

Riley sighed. She knew that they were both right. "How do I go back?"

"Through the time gate although it is a little risky." Setsuna wasn't going to lie, she was well aware of the risks that it involved.

"But what if I don't want to go?" Riley quietly asked.

"You could just go back to get peace of mind." Ami suggested.

"I guess."

"Maybe you should think about it." Setsuna couldn't help but notice that Riley was torn about going back. "If you decide to go, then just tell me."

Riley nodded. "I will."

"I tried to call Makoto today, but she didn't answer her phone."

Riley looked at Ami and said, "She is in one of her moods again."

"Oh…ok…" Ami knew that something was wrong and she was going to find out what it was. She was tired of Makoto doing this to the ones that she loved.

"Well…we are going to go…I'll see you later." Setsuna hugged Riley before walking off with Ami.

"That was weird." Riley whispered as she closed her door and walked back to her bed. When she got there, she laid on the bed and fell back asleep.

**I'm sorry for getting this chapter out late, but school tossed a lot of homework at me. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _flashbacks/memories_

_**A World Apart**_

Setsuna sighed when she reached the living. She didn't understand why Riley and Makoto were acting so childish. When Setsuna sat down on the couch, she realized that Michiru was in the living room.

"Setsuna what are you worried about?" Michiru asked.

"Just about Riley and Makoto."

"Oh, I heard what happened from Ruka. It is really sad that Makoto is acting like this."

"But it's not just her, it is also Riley."

"I guess your right." Michiru sat there for a few moments and said, "What did you and Ami talk to Riley about? Speaking of Ami, where did she go?"

Setsuna smiled when Ami's name was mentioned. "Ami said that she had something to do and left. I figure that meant that she is going to Makoto's."

"Why didn't you try and stop her?"

"Because Ami was going to go anyways and she wouldn't have listened to me if I told her not to." Setsuna sighed. "I'm sure that she just went over to talk to Makoto because she is worried about her."

"Your right. So what about Riley?" Michiru was really curious about what it was that they had talked to her about.

"I found a way for her to go back to Uranus. I thought that she should know."

"That is awesome. Is she going?"

Setsuna shrugged. "She said that she wasn't sure. So I'm letting her think it over." After a couple moments, Setsuna noticed that something was wrong. "Did you feel that?"

Michiru shook her head. "No, I didn't."

"I wonder what is going on." All of the sudden it hit Setsuna. "How did she find a way here?"

Michiru was confused. "Who are we talking about?"

Setsuna got up and said, "Addison. I have to stop her from coming here. Riley doesn't need that right now."

"Where do you think she went?" Michiru wanted to keep Riley safe, especially since she was happy here.

"I don't know. She could be anywhere." Setsuna hated having to admit that, but there wasn't anything else that could be said. "I'm thinking that she is probably looking for Riley."

"Of course she is."

"I have a feeling that if Addison finds her before we do that we won't see Riley again."

"You mean?"

"I mean back to Uranus…back to the rebels who Addison was a part of."

* * *

Makoto was upset that she had done that to Riley, but she couldn't bring herself to go see her. 

_Addison and Riley were sitting outside after dark enjoying the time that they were able to have. _

"_Adds are you afraid of getting caught with me?" Riley quietly asked. _

"_No, I'm not." Addison looked at her girlfriend. "Why do you ask?"_

"_Because I heard that there are suppose to be palace guards watching me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Apparently there is a rebel group."_

"_Oh," Addison pretended to be shocked, "that is scary."_

Makoto didn't know why she was getting the memories that Riley should be having. Her head was filled with all of these memories that didn't belong to her. All of the sudden, Makoto saw another person appear in her apartment. After a few minutes, she realized that this person looked like her.

"Where is Riley?"

"Probably at her sister's house." Makoto was going to tell this person who or where that was.

"So then there is a Haruka in this time?"

Makoto wasn't sure who this person was, but she knew that she didn't like her. "I'm not sure." After a few minutes, Makoto realized who she was looking at. "Addison?! What are you doing here?"

"I came to get my fiancée. Besides it isn't hard to figure out how the time gates work."

"Riley doesn't need you anymore."

"Are you sure?" Addison sarcastically asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Makoto didn't like her. There was just something about her. "What do you want with Riley?"

"I want to take my fiancée back home with me." Addison couldn't believe the person standing in front of her.

"Come on, your not fooling me. What do you want with Riley?"

"The same thing that you do." Addison paused to stare at Makoto for a few moments. "I mean after all you and I are alike. I think that I'll just stay here and wait for my girl."

"Get out of my apartment!"

"Come one, I know that you're sick of her. Just let her go back with me and everything will be good. She is needed."

"I'm not sick of Riley at all. In fact I love her." Makoto couldn't believe that she had said that, but it was exactly how she felt.

"Love? Really?" Addison paused again before saying, "You don't really love her. Since you are a part of me, you are just using her."

"I'm not doing that."

"What about all of the times you hurt her?"

"But I haven't done it on purpose. It was something that happened on accident."

Makoto stood there arguing with Addison. She wasn't going to let this girl say those awful things about Riley. "What about you? You're the one who faked death just so that you could go back to the rebels."

"I wasn't going to let them take her so easily like that. Besides it had been my fault." Addison glared at Makoto. "I did loose consciousness that day. So it wasn't really faking it."

Makoto tried to punch Addison, but she moved out of the way. "How dare you do that?!" Makoto screamed as she blindly threw another punch. "Riley loved you and you do that to her!" Another punch and another miss. "I'm not letting you have her."

Addison smirked as she dodged the Thunder Senshi's punches. "If you let Riley come back with me, then I can hand her over to the rebels. She is the only thing standing in our way of ruling Uranus." Addison stated as she slowly back Makoto up. "Tell me where she is."

"Why would I do that?!" Makoto pushed Addison away from her. "Riley is happy here. I'm not going to hand her to you."

"That's fine. I'll just go look for her by myself then." Addison said as she walked toward the door. "Just know that I will find her. Be prepared to have your heart broken." She said before she left.

Makoto collapsed on the floor. She couldn't believe what had just happened. She knew that she had to warn Riley, but then again she was scared to. Makoto got up and walked over to where her cell phone was. As soon as she reached it, she dialed Haruka's number.

After a several rings, Makoto heard Haruka answer it. "Tell me you know where Riley is."

"Of course I do." Haruka was confused. She knew that her sister was up in her room. "Why do you want to know? From what I heard this morning I think the question should be why do you even care?"

"I made a mistake. I shouldn't have said what I did this morning. But I need you to protect your sister." Makoto stopped to breathe. "Addison is here and looking for her."

"What?!" That surprised Haruka. It was something that she was not expecting.

"Just protect Riley for me."

"Why can't you do it?"

"Because there is something that I need to do first."

"What would that be?"

"I need to make sure that I can protect her."

Haruka sat on the front step of her house. "Why? You already have proven that you can do that."

"Addison dodged each punch that I did. I need to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"It won't." Haruka was trying to stay positive and make Makoto see that she didn't need to leave, but she knew that if Addison was able to do that then she was going to have to be ready. Then again, Haruka also knew that when Makoto was angry it seemed to cloud her judgment.

"I think it will. Just keep Riley safe and tell her I'm sorry." Makoto sighed. "I'm going to go out and train. I'll be back in about a week."

Haruka sighed because she knew that she wasn't going to be able to change Makoto's mind. "All right. I will. Be safe. Bye."

"Bye." Makoto ended the call and went to pack. After that was done, she left her apartment.

Haruka ended the call and sat there for a few moments before going inside her house. She saw Michiru and Setsuna. "Mako called me just now and said that Addison is here."

Setsuna nodded. "Yep, I felt it."

"What are we going to do?" Haruka asked.

"Protect her."

Michiru looked at Setsuna and Haruka. "Then that is what we do. We should do shifts or something."

Setsuna nodded. "I'm going back to the time gates."

Haruka nodded. "Have fun." She watched Setsuna go and then looked at Michiru. "Everything is going to be ok. We are just going to have to keep a close eye on her."

Michiru nodded. "Ruka…I don't want anything to happen to Riley."

"Neither do I." Haruka hugged her girl. "I'll protect my sister and my family." She knew that it was just a matter of time before Addison figured out that where Riley was. When that happened, Haruka would be ready.

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Let me know what you guys thought about it. Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _memories/flashbacks_

_**A World Apart**_

Haruka was sitting on the couch when she saw her sister come downstairs. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain how Addison was here. So for now Haruka decide that she wasn't going to mention it.

"Are you feeling better?" Haruka asked as she watched Riley sit on the couch.

"A little bit. I was thinking about going to see Mako."

That caught Haruka off guard. She was glad that her sister wanted to see Makoto, but then again Haruka was afraid of Riley going over there. "You can't."

"Why?"

"Because she isn't there."

"Okay…then where is she?" Riley didn't understand why she couldn't go over or why Makoto wasn't at her apartment.

"She said something about training and that she would be back in a week or so."

"Oh." Riley couldn't believe that Makoto was doing that. "I wanted an explanation for earlier, but I guess it can wait."

"Yep, it can." Haruka looked at her sister and said, "So how about we go for a ride? It'll be fun."

"Maybe for you."

"Please?"

"Fine, I'll go." Riley wasn't sure why she had agreed to that or even why Haruka had asked. "Ruka what is going on?"

Haruka sighed. "I don't want you to freak out or anything, but apparently Addison has found a way here."

"What?!" Riley was really happy. "Where is she? You mean that she is still alive?"

"I don't know where she is."

"Then we can go look for her."

"No, we can't."

"Why?" Riley was confused on why they couldn't look for Addison. "Ruka, I know that she is probably scared."

"We are not looking for her because Addison is just using you."

Riley was in shock at what her sister said. "She isn't using me at all. Adds wouldn't do that to me."

"Why can't you just believe me about this?"

"Because Addison loves me and she wouldn't do that to me."

Haruka shook her head and got up off the couch. "Addison isn't good enough for you."

"How do you know that?! You weren't there! You have never even met her!" Riley was upset. She couldn't believe what Haruka was saying. "You know what…you can take you stupid car ride by yourself!" Riley said before she ran upstairs to her room.

Haruka sat back down on the couch. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about Riley.

"Ruka are you even listening to me?"

Haruka looked up and saw Michiru standing in front of her. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

"What happened? I heard Riley's door slam close."

"We had a fight."

Michiru sat down next to Haruka and asked, "About what?"

"I told her that Addison was here."

"What?!" Michiru was shocked that Haruka had said that. "Why would did you tell her?"

"I thought that she needed to know."

"Even after we found out that Addison was apart of the rebels."

"Yeah, I did. Now I'm afraid that Riley will hate me."

Michiru shook her head. She could see where Haruka was coming from with this, but she also knew that it could never happen. "She won't hate you."

"But Michi, she will."

Michiru sighed. "Did you even explain it to Riley?"

"No, I just told her that Addison was using her."

"There is the mistake you made. You should have tried to at least explain why she is here."

"I'm afraid to do that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm afraid to lose her to Addison."

"But Ruka we've been over this already."

"But we had a fight an-"

"Fight or no fight Riley isn't going anywhere."

"You sure?"

"Yep, I am." Michiru wasn't lying to Haruka because she knew that Riley would stay here with them no matter what was happening.

* * *

Makoto stopped her car at the beach that she had taken Riley to. Makoto knew that she had to be able to protect Riley.

"Why am I having these memories?" Makoto said to the wind as she walked towards the beach. "Why can't I just tell her that I love her?!"

Makoto knew that the wind wouldn't have an answer for her, but she had to say what was bothering her. As soon as she reached the beach, she collapsed. Between the memories, feelings, and the various other things that Makoto had been keeping bottled up inside her were finally catching up with her.

* * *

Riley laid on her bed and cried. She couldn't believe what was happening. All she wanted to do was find Addison.

"They are just lying to me. Adds wouldn't do that to me. She wouldn't betray my trust like that."

The more that she thought about what Haruka had said, the more that it made sense. Then again it didn't make sense. Riley hated feeling like this.

Riley reached over and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed Makoto's number. She knew that she had to talk to Makoto.

"Come on Mako pick up."

"Hi you've reached Makoto's answering machine. Leave your name, number, message and I'll call you when I get back. Bye."

"Mako…I need to talk to you…Please call me back…I need to know if what Ruka said about Addison is true…" Riley trailed off. She wasn't sure if she could handle this. "Mako call me. Bye."

Riley ended the call and sat her phone on her bed. She knew that she would just have to wait and see what Makoto says.

**I'm trying something new with breaking the chapters up with different character situations. Let me know if you liked it or not because I'm thinking about using this kind of format for another chapter. Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _memories/flashback_

_**A World Apart**_

After about two hours, Riley got up out of her bed and walked downstairs. She was tired of staying in her room, especially when it seemed like that was where she spent most of her time now. She knew that she needed an explanation and that she needed to find Addison. When Riley reached the living room, she saw Hotaru sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Hey Hotaru do you know where Ruka is?"

Hotaru shook her head. "No, I don't were she is."

"Ok." Riley sat down on the couch. "Today has been the weirdest day."

"Why?"

"Because Mako and I had a little bit of a fight this morning and then my fiancée…or ex-fiancée is now here too and I had a little fight with Ruka."

"Oh...that does sound weird." Hotaru said to the television set. After a few moments, she looked at Riley and said, "I guess that is why poppa looked so sad earlier."

"What?" Riley couldn't believe that. "I'm gonna go see if I can find her." Riley got up and walked outside. She didn't believe that she had upset Haruka that badly, but then again it was something that was possible to do.

Instead of going to look for Haruka and Michiru, Riley went outside to the back yard and sat on the swing that was there. As much as she wanted to face her sister, she knew that she couldn't do that just yet.

_A five year old Riley was sitting on her sister's bed. She was waiting for Haruka to come back to her room. Riley could hear the screaming of her parents and sister of the other end of the palace. She heard screaming about having a duty to rule Uranus. It scared her, but then again it always scared her. This time Riley decided to be brave and head down to where her sister was. She wanted to help Haruka. So Riley got up and walked out the door. She walked down the hall and could hear the yelling. _

"_You don't care about your kingdom or anything!" Riley's mother shouted. "All you care about is some stupid girl who you technically are not even suppose to be in love with!"_

"_So?! Does it really matter? I love Michiru." Haruka barked. _

"_How do you except to rule? No one is going to take you seriously!" Riley's father screamed. _

_Riley didn't understand what the problem was. "I love Ruka and she's a girl. So what is wrong with it?" Riley whispered. With that, Riley walked into the royal chambers. _

_Haruka was about to really scream at her parents until she heard the door open. She was glad that she had not done that because she saw her little sister. Haruka kneeled down and said, "Riley what are you doing here? I don't want you to be a part of this."_

"_I heard yelling. You never came back. I got scared."_

_Haruka smiled. It was one of the things that she loved about her sister. "Why don't you go back up? I'll be there in a little bit."_

"_No."_

_Haruka didn't want her sister to be included in this fight mostly because it she didn't want her yelled at too. "Please?" _

_Riley shook her head. "I'm not going and you can't make me."_

"_Ok, but just be quiet. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." Haruka picked Riley up and held her. She wasn't going to let her parents get a hold of her. "What you are doing right now isn't fair. It shouldn't matter who I love. What matters is that I have the ability to protect Riley and you two don't!"_

_Riley never really understood why her sister didn't wear dresses, but she also never really cared. She figured that Haruka was just too tall to find a dress that fit her. _

"_Just be quiet! You can't protect her! You are gone half the time!'_

"_I can and I will protect her. Nothing you can do can stop me!" With that said, Haruka walked out of the royal chambers. She was glad that nothing had been intentionally directed toward the young princess. "Are you ok Riley?"_

_Riley nodded. "Ruka where do you go? Who is Michi?"_

"_Michi…oh you mean Michiru?" Riley nodded. "She is the Neptune Princess and currently Sailor Neptune."_

"_Oh…I see." _

_Haruka smiled. "Does that bother you?"_

"_No. Should it?"_

_Haruka smiled. "I don't think that it should but you never know."_

_Riley laughed. "Ok." She had never met anyone from the other planets. This was just a precaution that was set in case anything should happen. "Is she pretty?"_

"_Yep, she is."_

"_Good." _

_Haruka sat Riley on the floor and said, "How about I race you from here back to my room?"_

"_Ok." Riley smiled._

"_Ready…set….go." Haruka laughed as she watched Riley take off running as fast as she could. Haruka always let her sister win. So she took her time walking back to her room. _

"What are you thinking about?"

Riley shook her head and said, "I was having another memory."

"Really?" Haruka sat down next to her sister. "What was it about?"

"You, me, and our parents. You guys were fighting and I showed up and then we raced back to your room."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was." Riley sighed. "Ruka?"

"What?"

"Where did Michiru come up with Michi?"

"I did." Haruka looked at her sister and asked, "Why?"

"Because I came up with that nickname."

Haruka laughed. "Do you enjoy ruining my fun?"

"Yep, I do." Riley laughed. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's all right. It was partially my fault too. I should have found a better way to tell you."

"Don't worry about it." Riley sat there for a few moments and said, "Is it true that Addison is part of the rebels? Please tell me that it isn't. Please just tell me that you were making it all up."

Haruka sighed. She wished that she could just lie to Riley, but she knew that would cause more harm to her. "I'm sorry sweetie. It is true."

"Why would she do this? I thought hat she loved me."

"She might love you." Haruka was going to say whatever she could to make her sister feel better. "Do you have an idea of what you are going to say to Addison when you see her?"

"I did."

"Then let me hear it."

"But it was before I knew this." Riley sighed again. "I've thought about this over and over since the memories started to come back."

"Then what is it?"

"I would kiss her first because I would be so happy to see her. Then I would tell her that I love her and not to ever leave me again."

Haruka smiled. "Short and sweet."

"Yeah, it is."

"You know that you could say that word for word to Mako."

"What?" That was something that Riley had not thought of.

"Tell Makoto that. Don't even think about it."

"But I don't know where she went."

"Just tell her when she gets back."

"Oh…yeah…I knew that."

"So you do have any idea where Mako is?"

"Nope. I don't." Riley looked at Haruka and said, "Maybe we should call everyone over and tell them what is happening."

"Are you sure that you want to do that?" Haruka wasn't sure that it was a good idea, but then again she could understand why Riley might want to do this.

Riley nodded. "I think that they have a right to know, especially if Addison should try to do something here."

"Good point. We should do that, but we should hold it somewhere else. I don't want Addison anywhere near my house."

"Well, I don't want her anywhere near the other senshi's homes either." After a few minutes of thinking, Riley came up with an idea. "Do you know there the beach that Mako took me to is? Because we could have the meeting there."

"I might know." Haruka wasn't going to admit to it, but that was a really good idea. "Do you remember?"

Riley shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"Ok."

They sat there in silence for a little bit. They weren't sure what to do since they were both worried about each other.

"Um, Ruka should we go call everyone?" Riley quietly asked.

"I got it." Haruka got up and walked back into the house.

Riley smiled. She was already imaging the things that were going to be said. With the other senshi, there were going to be many questions that Riley hoped she could answer.

**The next chapter should be interesting. I'm not sure if I'll have it done by next week or not. I'm really busy with work and school. I'll try to have it done. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Bye! **


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _memories/flashbacks_

_**A World Apart**_

Riley was trying to be patient in waiting for Haruka and Michiru to come downstairs. All she wanted to do was get this talk done with. It made Riley extremely nervous, but she knew that the senshi needed to know about Addison.

Riley paced around the living room for ten minutes before she saw Hotaru. Riley quickly walked over to her and said, "Do you know what is talking your momma and poppa so long? Because I'm sure that the others are already there."

Hotaru shrugged. "I can go see."

Riley laughed as she watched the five-year-old run up the stairs. She walked over and sat on the couch. "Why the hell is Ruka taking so long?" Riley whispered. After a few minutes, she saw Hotaru run back into the living room. "What is going on?"

"Poppa is scared."

"Of what?" That scared Riley a little. She had never known her sister to be afraid of anything.

"That was all I could hear."

"Didn't you go ask them?"

Hotaru shook her head and said, "Nope, I spied on them."

Riley laughed. "I wonder who taught you how to do that."

"I'm not telling." Hotaru happily stated.

"Not telling what?"

Riley looked behind her to see Haruka and Michiru. "It is about time. We should get going."

"Yep, we should." With that said, Haruka walked out of the house.

* * *

Makoto was a little confused when she saw Ami, Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Seiya. She wasn't sure what they were doing here. Makoto was sure that today was not her lucky day. She decided to go over and talk to Usagi and Seiya. 

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" Makoto was a little afraid of what they were going to say.

"Haruka called us." Usagi stated while staring out at the ocean. She still upset with Makoto and she couldn't even bring herself to fake being nice to her.

Makoto was hurt by Usagi's answer. It wasn't her answer as much as it the tone of Usagi's voice. She thought that maybe they wouldn't be mad at her anymore, but she figured that wasn't the case.

"I wonder what this is about." Makoto thought. "It isn't like her to just call everyone. I hope nothing happened to Riley. Because then I don't think that I could forgive myself." Makoto was snapped out of her thoughts when someone hugged her. "What th-"

"Makoto I was so worried." Ami stated before releasing Makoto. "I went to your apartment and you weren't there. You didn't answer your phone either. I thought that something had happened to you."

To know that someone cared about her, especially the one who was stuck in the middle of this, made Makoto smile. She wasn't sure what exactly to say to Ami, but just decided to tell them why she was out here.

"I didn't mean to worry everyone, but I needed sometime to myself."

"Why?" Minako asked. She couldn't help but be worried about Makoto just like Ami was. But Minako also knew that Makoto wasn't going to let anyone help her through this. She figured that Makoto didn't need another person hugging her. Truly she was confused on the reason of being out here, but knew enough of know there it had to be Senshi related.

Rei had been a little shocked when she saw Makoto, but then again it looked like she was trying to train. She couldn't help but be proud of Makoto for doing this considering she knew the reason why Haruka had called them out here. From the look of it, she figured that Makoto had to know too. "That isn't like you Mako." She stated as she walked over to the group.

Makoto couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sometime she did need time to herself. However, she did understand what Rei and Minako had meant. The reason being is that Makoto wasn't spending much time by herself because she was always with Riley.

"Does anyone know why Ruka called you guys?" Makoto was curious. She figured that this had something to do with Addison, but wasn't going to say anything.

"She didn't say." Seiya said. He was glad to see that Makoto was doing something for Riley. He knew how she felt and he understood. "The message that Usagi and I got was that Riley needed to talk to us about something."

"Oh…ok." That confirmed what Makoto had been thinking. She knew that now all she had to do was wait for the rest of the senshi and Riley to show up.

"So Mako what are you doing?" Rei decided for once in her life she was going to play dumb. She needed to know if Makoto truly knew and she knew that there needed to be a change in the conservation before someone was hurt.

"Training."

"Why?"

"Because I need to train to be stronger. I need to be able to protect Usagi and Riley."

Rei laughed as she walked closer to Makoto said, "You are only doing this for Riley."

"How did you know?"

"Because you never trained this much for Usagi."

"Your right." Makoto knew that she had been found out so she decided to not fight with Rei about it. "I'm sure that it will all make sense once they get here."

Rei sighed. She didn't want to wait to find out what she already knew. "Look I know what is going on. So I suggest that you explain it now."

Makoto shook her head. "I would love to tell you, but it isn't my place to say."

"Fine." Rei knew that she was just going to have to wait.

* * *

Riley was glad when Haruka finally arrived at the beach. She was even happier when she saw Makoto's Jeep. 

"Why is Mako here?" Riley asked as she got out of the car. "I can't believe it. I thought that she was out of town. What is she doing here?"

Haruka sighed. "She is training."

"You mean this is where she was."

Haruka nodded. "I guess so. She never told me. All she wanted to do was protect you."

Riley smiled. "I'm going to go ahead of you guys." With that said, Riley ran toward the beach. All she cared about was seeing Makoto. When she got to the beach, she stopped to breathe and just to watch Makoto. All of the sudden she was scared to talk to her.

Minako noticed that Riley was standing on the beach. She couldn't help but notice how upset Riley looked. Instead of waiting for her to come over, Minako walked over to her.

"What are you doing over here?" Minako asked.

"I don't know…well…I'm scared."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid of what Mako is going to say to me and I'm afraid of telling everyone what is going on."

Minako understood why Riley was afraid. She knew that she was going to have to help her face Makoto. "I wonder what I can do to get her to go talk to Mako first. That is what the two of them need to do to fix whatever happened." Minako thought.

Minako hugged Riley. "You don't have to be afraid of anything. I'm sure that Mako had a reason to do this. You just have to find out what the reason is."

"I know that." Riley let go out of Minako. Riley knew that what Minako had said was true. "I think that I should go see her."

"You should." Minako was glad that she knew that she had to do that. "Just remember to listen. It seems that Makoto has been here because of you."

Riley nodded. "Ok."

Minako watched Riley walk towards Makoto. She was a little scared, but knew that everything would work out. She walked over to Rei and said, "I think that they just might admit everything to each other."

Rei smiled. "Of course they are."

* * *

Riley walked over to where Makoto was. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of Ami. She was afraid of what Makoto could say, but knew that she had to get this over with. 

"Hey Mako."

Makoto turn her head and smiled when she saw Riley. Makoto stood up, but did not face Riley. "Hi."

"Are you going to turn around?" Riley was confused because she thought Makoto was glad to see her.

Makoto turned and looked at Riley. "What are doing here?" She didn't know why she was so nervous. "Can we talk in private?"

Ami nodded. "Yes, I can."

Makoto watched Ami walk away from them. "Riley, I'm sorry for doing all of those means things to you."

"I'm not sure if I can forgive you."

"Oh," Makoto couldn't say that she was mad at Riley because she would have probably said the same thing, "ok I see." After a few minutes of awkward silence, she said, "I didn't mean to kick you out of my apartment." She walked over and hugged Riley. "I'm sorry about everything that I have put you through. I l-"

Riley didn't know why she was so afraid of what Makoto was going to say. "Makoto only say that if you really mean it."

"I'm pretty sure that I mean it." Makoto whispered. "I've been thinking about this a lot lately and I know that I mean this." Makoto passionately kissed Riley. After a few minutes, Makoto broke the kiss and said, "Addison's here and I'm worried about you."

"Aww, that's sweet." Riley said as she laid her head on Makoto's shoulder. "Mako, I have a question."

"Go ahead." Makoto was enjoying the feeling of having the Uranian princess in her arms.

"What does this mean? Are we just friends?"

"We can be just friends if you like, but I was hoping that we could go out on a few dates."

Riley looked up at Makoto and said, "You mean that I c-"

"Riley kissed and then said, "Of course I would."

Makoto smiled. "Good. Do you think that we should head back to the rest of the group?"

"Yeah, we need to."

Makoto and Riley walked back to where the rest of the Senshi were. Riley was really nervous about telling them. When she reached the group, Makoto pulled Riley closer to her.

"So I take it that you are dating Riley?" Haruka asked. "Because you are not just going to kiss my baby sister like that!"

Makoto nodded. "Yep, I am dating her."

"Good." Haruka sat on the beach and said, "So we should explain what we are doing here."

Ami sat on the beach and said, "You should."

Riley watched the rest of the group sit down. She was the last to sit down. Riley didn't want to sit down first. "So the reason that everyone is here is because Addison is here."

"What?!" Minako shocked. "I thought you said that she was dead."

"That is what I thought, but she had only been unconscious." Riley sighed. This was going to be harder then she thought.

Haruka watched the reaction of the girls. "Addison is part of the rebels that tried to take control of the palace."

"So she was using Riley?" Rei asked. She knew that Addison was part of the rebels, but Rei had never thought of Addison using Riley.

Ami was a little confused. "How can that be?"

"From her encounter with me," Makoto paused, "it sounded like she did love her at one point."

"Wait a minute!" Riley exclaimed as she looked at her girlfriend. "You had an encounter with my ex-fiancée? What kind of encounter would this be?"

Makoto sighed. "Well there was a fight and I must say that Addison is strong."

"Did she hurt you?"

Makoto smiled. "No, she didn't. That is why I'm out here training."

"Are you two done flirting?" Haruka asked. "I don't think it is good for my health to see you flirt with your girlfriend."

"Ruka, you'll be fine." Michiru stated. She was more worried about the whole Addison deal then watching her sister-in-law and her girlfriend flirt. "So if we could get back onto the topic…"

Riley blushed. "Sorry Michi."

"So Mako and Addison have fought and she wants Riley…so that means that…" For once Ami had been stumped. She couldn't figure out how Addison got through the time gates since it had taken her and Setsuna a few months to do that.

Haruka looked around the group. She knew she was going to have to talk to Setsuna. "We are all going to have to think of a way to protect Riley." It was the only plan that she could come up with.

"Addison will probably do whatever is necessary for her to get Riley back." Makoto squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "Addison was able to dodge every punch and I'm sure that she is faster then me."

Rei shrugged. "Of course she is. We haven't had a major threat since Galaxia."

"Not even a youma attack for about two years now." Michiru stated.

"If Riley's fiancée…ex-fiancée is after her, won't she come after me?" Usagi asked from her place on Seiya's lap.

"I won't let her." Seiya was going to do whatever was necessary to protect both Riley and his girlfriend. "The question I have is if she should find her are we really going to fight this girl?"

Hotaru nodded. "We are. We protect Riley."

Riley smiled. "Addison being here scares me. I don't want to go back with her. I like it here on Earth."

"So then if that is all," Rei said, "I'm going to go then. I'll be over tomorrow."

Riley nodded. "Thank you for not being upset about this."

"Not a problem." Minako stated.

Riley watched Minako and Rei stand up and leave. Riley wasn't sure of what else to say to them.

"Riley what are you doing tonight?" Makoto asked as she watched everyone get up and leave.

"Probably going to go back to Ruka's. Why?"

"Want to help me pack my things up? Then we can go back to either my apartment or your place."

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Good."

Makoto and Riley stood up and started to pack what Makoto had bought with her. They were unaware that they were being watched.

"Enjoy your time with her, Thunder Senshi, because I will soon have my fiancée back." Addison stated. "Then I will be able to rule Uranus the way that it should have been. There should never have been a royal bloodline." With that Addison turned around and disappeared back into the forest. She was going to wait until the moment was right.

**I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I'm sorry about not having put the chapter out last week, but I hope that this will make up for that. I still feel bad about that. I have finals again this week too. So I'll try to have the next chapter done for next week. Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _memories/flashback_

_**A World Apart**_

Michiru had noticed that there was a change in Haruka's behavior after they left the beach. She was waiting until they got home to talk about it because she didn't want Hotaru to tell what she might hear to Riley. The entire car ride back was in an awkward silence.

When they pulled in the garage, Michiru watched Haruka walk inside the house. She got out of the car and then turned around to help her daughter out of the car.

"Momma what is wrong with poppa?" Hotaru quietly asked. She didn't like it when there was no talking in the car.

"I'm not sure."

"Is she mad at me?"

Michiru shook her head before picking her daughter up. "No, Ruka is not mad at you. She is just upset about something. Don't worry. I'll find out what it is."

"Ok." Hotaru didn't say anything else as she was carried inside. As soon as she was set on the ground, she asked, "Is poppa mad at Riley?"

"I don't think so." Michiru wasn't entirely sure that Haruka wasn't mad at Riley, but then again she could understand where that feeling would come from. "I'm going to go see if I can find Ruka."

"Ok."

Michiru watched her daughter run off to the living room. She stood in the hallway for a few minutes. She didn't know what was going through Haruka's head. All Michiru knew was that she needed to calm her down before something happens.

After a few minutes, Michiru walked upstairs to their bedroom. It was the one place Haruka went to when she wanted to escape the world. When Michiru reached the bedroom, she stopped before opening the door. She had to prepare herself for whatever Haruka might do or say.

When Michiru opened the door, she saw Haruka lying on their bed. Michiru cautiously walked over and sat on the bed. "Ruka, what's wrong?"

"Riley."

Michiru sighed. She had a feeling that this was about her. "What about your sister?" She began to rub her back. "She is happy with Makoto. How can you be upset over that?"

"She won't need us or me anymore." Haruka sat up to look at Michiru. "She doesn't need m-"

Michiru felt her heartbreak when she saw the woman she loved break down and cry. "Ruka that isn't true. I keep telling you that Riley does need you. She needs to you to protect her. Especially if this Addison thing is as big of a threat as Setsuna thinks."

Haruka hugged Michiru. "I know, but what if I lose her to Addison?"

"Riley doesn't want to be with her. She doesn't want to go back to Uranus. Remember, Riley loves it here."

"I kno-ow."

"Then why do you feel like this?"

"I don't want to lose her to anyone. I wanna be selfish and keep her all to myself."

Michiru smiled. "You want to the same thing with Hotaru."

"Yeah, I do."

"You have to realize that Riley is finally comfortable with this timeline and that Hotaru is growing up."

"I know that, but I don't like it."

"I know you do." Michiru let go of Haruka and said, "You should stop crying because it doesn't become you."

Haruka smiled and she wiped tears away. "Your right it doesn't."

"I'm always right." Michiru laughed. "Has Setsuna told you anything else about the whole Addison thing?"

"No, but I wish she would. I want to know what I have to do to protect her."

"Me too." Michiru laid back on the bed. "Do you think that it is ok to let Riley be with Makoto? I'm just worried about what could happen."

"I know that I have to be all right with that, but I don't think that I could tell her what Makoto might do." Haruka said as she laid back on the bed. "So then what do you think that we should do?"

"I don't know." Michiru laid her head on Haruka's shoulder. "Maybe just keep an eye on their relationship. I'm afraid that Makoto is confused on her feelings."

"Confused?"

"I know that she might like or even love Riley, but what if those feelings are just what Addison felt for her?"

"Good point."

"Do you think that we should talk to Setsuna to see what she thinks?"

"Yeah, we should."

Michiru reluctantly got up. She knew that they were going to have to talk to Setsuna to clarify the whole situation. Michiru waited for Haruka and then they walked downstairs to find Setsuna and Hotaru watching television.

"Hey Setsuna you missed the meeting that we had." Haruka stated.

"Sorry, something came up."

"Oh, that's fine." Haruka stated as she walked over to her recliner and sat down. "Michi and I were hoping to be able to talk to you about some things. I don't really want Firefly to hear any of it."

"Sure, we can talk later tonight." Setsuna knew what they wanted to talk about. She was going to have to give them enough information as she could without really telling them what was going to happen.

Haruka nodded. "So then we'll talk after Hotaru goes to bed."

"Yeah, we will." Setsuna stated as she flipped through the channels on the television. "Just be ready for what it is that I have to say."

"We will." Michiru said as she sat on Haruka's lap. She knew that she was ready. She also knew that as long as she was ready, she could help Haruka deal with what could be said.

**I'm sorry for making it so short, but I haven't finished deciding about what all Setsuna is going to talk about. Free feel to guess on what is going to be discussed. I promise to make the chapter longer for next week. Let me know what you guys thought about the chapter! Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _memories/flashbacks_

_**A World Apart**_

Setsuna paced up and down the living room while she waited for Haruka and Michiru. She was worried about what was going to happen when she explained everything. Setsuna was most afraid of breaking the future rule. She was glad that Riley wasn't home yet. This meant that she didn't have to be afraid of someone eavesdropping on the conversation.

When Haruka reached the living room with Michiru, Haruka asked, "Why are you pacing?"

Setsuna sighed when she heard Haruka ask that. She turned around and said, "Because I have been waiting to do this all day and now I'm really nervous."

"Well, we did want to wait until Hotaru had gone to bed." Michiru stated as she sat on the couch. "So what is it that you want to tell us?"

"Well," Setsuna sat down in the chair and said, "it is a little complicated. I'm pretty sure that I know what happened and why the rebels want to take over Uranus."

Haruka sat next to Michiru and said, "Then just tell us."

"I'll get to that in a little bit." Setsuna took a deep breath. She knew that she had to be able to tell them what happened. "First off it took a little digging and talking to certain people, but I think I might have convinced someone to come help us."

"Who?" Michiru asked.

"Riley's sister."

"You mean..." Haruka trailed off. She was afraid of what that meant.

"Haruka Kaioh." Setsuna stated. She knew how Haruka felt, but it was important that they have Riley's real sister to help them. "Look, it would only be if she agrees to it. The timelines are not stable right now and I'm worried that if she comes she might not be able to go back too."

"But if she does come, Riley will be ecstatic." Michiru sighed. "On the other hand, won't she want to leave with her sister?"

Setsuna shrugged. "That is what I am partially afraid of, but I think it is a risk that we need to take. I mean if anyone could help Riley through this it would have to be her sister."

"I'm her sister! I've been there for her!"

"Michiru and I know that you have been, Ruka, but it is important that we put that aside and focus on this."

"No, I don't want that person in my house! If it happens, you might as well just send Riley back too!" With that said Haruka got up and walked out of the room.

Michiru sighed. "Don't worry about her. I'll explain everything later."

"I understand why she is upset. Riley's sister was just as upset."

"It must just be a Ruka thing."

"Must be."

It wasn't long before both women started to laugh. They knew that this was a serious conversation, but couldn't help laughing at the thought of two Haruka's. For the next ten minutes or so, all that Michiru and Setsuna could do was talk about what it would be like to have Haruka Kaioh and Haruka Tenoh in the same house.

"What was the other part that you wanted to talk about?" Michiru asked as she heard quiet footsteps. "Ruka, sweetie, you can come back in here."

Haruka quietly walked in and sat down in her recliner. "What was the other part of this?"

Setsuna looked at them. "This next part is something that I don't want either of you to repeat to anyone. I'm not even telling Ami."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Haruka asked trying to lighten the mood.

Setsuna blushed. "Shut up Ruka!"

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Ruka!" Michiru barked. "Stop teasing her."

"Fine just take away my fun."

"I am." Michiru glared at Haruka before looking back at Setsuna and said, "Continue with what you were going to say. We promise to not tell anyone."

"Good. Because that was what I was going to ask next."

"Since that is out of the way, explain why we can't tell anyone this." Haruka didn't know why she was so curious, but knew that it couldn't be good if they had to keep it quiet.

Setsuna took another deep breath and said, "Uranus has had royalty on it for thousands of years. The rulers were either corrupt, cruel, or both. It depended on the time and who was ruling."

"Isn't that the same for all royalty?" Haruka asked. She had to be sure that she was right before she made any judgments.

"Yes, it is and just like other kingdoms there have been changes in the royal family." Setsuna paused to make sure that there were no questions. "Riley's family didn't come into power until about two hundred years ago. That is when it started to get really bad for the commoners on Uranus."

That confused Michiru. Mostly because she didn't understand how something like that would be allowed to happen. "Why?"

"Michiru you know how you have money from being a musician and painter?"

"Yeah."

"Well imagine having all the money in the world and giving none of it back to the commoners."

"How can they do that?"

"It is easy when you are in power. Unfortunately by the time that Riley's great-grandparents decided to rule, there was money for those commoners. Her great-grandparents took that away. That is why the rebels were overthrowing the palace or at least part of the rebel group. There was another part in that group that was trying to take over all the planets. It was a dangerous group and they meant business."

"Sets can I ask you something?" Haruka cautiously asked.

"Sure."

"Did the rebels succeed in taking over Uranus?"

Setsuna slowly nodded. "They did with the help of Addison."

"Do you think she is here to take Riley back and…"

"Yes, I do." Setsuna said cutting Haruka off. "That is why I'm cautious about bringing her sister here."

"I see."

"Why can't they just be satisfied with ruling the planet?" Michiru asked. "Why did they have to come after Riley?"

"Because she is of royal blood."

"Oh." Michiru didn't like that. She knew that she was going to have to protect Riley to ensure that doesn't happen.

"Anyway…I knew that Riley had plans to enforce new laws that would have turned the planet around and it would be profitable for the all the people of Uranus."

"What are you talking about Setsuna?" Michiru asked.

"What I mean is that she would have enforced the law that said royalty could marry anyone that they wanted. Another rule was to help build more homes for people who couldn't afford it and to give back to cities." Setsuna smiled. "Basically these were what I found out from her sister, but I think that it would have really helped people."

"Do you think that she would have been a good Queen?" Haruka asked.

"Yes, I think that she would have made an excellent Queen."

Haruka laughed and said, "I feel a 'but' coming."

"I think that the rebels would have still overthrown the government."

Michiru sighed. "I should have known that Addison was evil. That is the only reason why she would have been with her since they were little kids. Why didn't Riley catch onto her?"

"Because Riley loved Addison, although I am afraid of something else too."

"What is it?" Haruka asked. She knew that when Setsuna was afraid of something that everyone should be afraid of it too.

"Yeah, what is it?" Michiru asked.

"I'm afraid that no matter how much Riley denies it, she is still in love with Addison."

That was what Haruka was afraid of. "Your right. She is in love with her."

"So then the question becomes what do we do about that?"

"That is a good question Michiru." Setsuna stated. "I'm not sure if we can convince her to not love her anymore or to not be with her."

"I think when she said that she didn't want to see Addison was because she thought that she had lost her." Haruka paused. "I'm not sure that we will be able to convince her not to leave when she sees her."

"I'm not sure what to do with Riley." Setsuna stated. "She can be so demanding."

"Of course she is." Michiru sighed. "Do you think that if she heard Addison say those things she might hate her?"

"I don't know, but it is worth a shot."

Haruka nodded. "Sets is right. Riley is my little sister and I'm thinking that we should have her real sister here to help."

Michiru smiled. "I'm surprised that you would say that."

"I think that we need to get as much help as possible. I'm terrified of a battle taking place with Addison."

"Well, Rei said that she was going to come over." Setsuna sat on the couch thinking for a few moments. "Maybe we could ask her what she thinks. Personally, I don't want to wait. If the three of us are in agreement, then I'd rather have Riley's real sister here now."

"I agree with you." Michiru stated.

"Me too."

"Then it's settled." Setsuna stated as she stood up. "I'm going to tell her and hopefully bring her back here."

"Ok. Have fun." Haruka waved 'bye' to Setsuna as she and Michiru watched her leave. "So do you think that it is good for the other Haruka to come here?"

Michiru stood up and walked over to Haruka. "I think that it is a good idea and," she paused to sit on Haruka's lap, "a very brave thing for you to do."

"It is." Haruka sighed. "I'm nervous about having her here."

"Me too."

"It is just that Addison is going to…"

"Ruka…everything is going to be ok. We are not going to let anything happen to her."

"Ok." Haruka wrapped her arms around Michiru and said, "Do we want to wait for Riley to come back?"

"I don't think that we have to. She probably went back to Makoto's for the night."

"All right."

Haruka and Michiru sat there enjoying each other's company. Both worried about Riley and both not saying anything about it. Before either one of them knew it, they both fell asleep.

**I hope that everyone liked this chapter. Thank you to heatqueen for reviewing. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _memories/flashback_

_**A World Apart**_

When Sailor Pluto stepped onto Neptune soil, she allowed her henshin to fade as she walked over to the castle. She knew that Haruka was going to be excited to be able to see her sister. As soon as she reached the castle, she saw a nineteen year old Hotaru.

"Setsuna!" Hotaru exclaimed as she ran over to her. "What are you doing here?"

Setsuna smiled at her. "I could ask you the same question. I thought you had moved back to Saturn."

The Saturn princess smiled. "I did and my planet is doing very well."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because Haruka is going with you and I thought that Michiru might get lonely."

"I see." Setsuna knew that Hotaru had been asked to come back, but that didn't bother her too much. "Do you know where Haruka is?"

"Yeah, I do." Hotaru grabbed Setsuna's hand and dragged her to the back of the palace. "Haruka, Setsuna is here."

Haruka turned around and said, "So do I get to see my sister? Because I re-"

"Yes, you can. Although, Riley doesn't know that you are coming."

"What?! How can she not know?"

"Well, see, we didn't want to tell her incase you decided not to help."

"Why wouldn't I? I mean I may not have gotten along with my parents, but they were still my parents and that Addison girl needs to pay."

"Is Michiru going to be ok with this?"

"Nope, but I have to do this." It hurt Haruka that Michiru didn't want her to do this, but then again she also understood the reason why her wife felt that way.

"Are you going to bring Riley back here?"

"That is my plan."

"So then tell everyone that you are going because I want to go back."

Haruka pouted. "Can't we just stay for a little bit?"

"Fine." Setsuna didn't know why she had to stay, but figured that it was going to take some encouragement for Michiru to come out of whatever she was hiding.

* * *

When Riley got back home, she was glad that Makoto had decided to come with her. After she had heard that Addison was here, she was afraid of being alone. Riley and Makoto walked inside the house to find that her sister and Michiru were asleep in the recliner.

"That sucks. I wanted to watch television." Riley whispered.

"Yeah, but I just want to sleep in a nice, soft bed."

Riley sighed. "All right, we can go to my room."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Riley led Makoto upstairs to her room. She wasn't sure how much longer Makoto was going to stay awake. As soon as they reached her room, she watched Makoto make a run for the bed.

"You can't really be that tired?"

"Yes, I can. Besides I haven't slept in a nice, warm bed for a couple of days."

"That isn't my fault." Riley said as she walked over to the bed. "No one said that you had to go out to the beach and train."

Makoto grabbed Riley's arm and pulled her down to the bed. "I did it so that I could protect you."

"That's sweet." Riley laid her head on Makoto's shoulder. "You are going to protect me, right? You won't let her take me back?"

"I won't let her to do anything like that." Makoto wrapped her arms around her. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I'll protect you no matter what."

"You better do that." Riley yawned. "I'm so glad that you are all right. I heard what happened between you two."

"I'm fine. Now do I get to go to sleep?"

"Yeah, you can."

Within a couple of minutes, Makoto had fallen asleep. Riley laid there and watched her girlfriend sleep. She couldn't help but be worried about what might happen if Addison found them. She decided not think about that. After an hour of watching Makoto sleep, Riley also fell asleep.

When Riley woke up the next morning, she was glad to see that Makoto was still asleep. Riley quietly got up out of bed and walked downstairs. She was surprised to see that Haruka was awake.

"Good morning Ruka." Riley said as she sat on the couch. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Because Rei is going to be here in a little bit."

"Oh, I forgot."

"I figured that." Haruka looked at her sister. "How come Makoto's car is in the driveway?"

"Because she slept here last night."

"Ok. I was just wondering."

Riley could tell that there was something that was bothering Haruka. She didn't know whether or not to ask. So she decided to go back upstairs to her room. As soon as she started walking toward the stairs, she saw Setsuna with another person. She turned around to see that it was her sister.

"Ruka!" Riley screamed as she ran toward her.

**I'm sorry that it is short, but I wanted this part to be in two chapters. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _memories/flashback_

_**A World Apart**_

Riley decided to go back upstairs to her room. As soon as she started walking toward the stairs, she saw Setsuna with another person. She turned around to see that it was her sister.

"Ruka!" Riley screamed as she ran toward her.

Haruka Kaioh turned to look at the person who screamed her name. She smiled when she saw her sister. "Hi Riley. It is good to see you again."

"That is all that I get? I haven't seen you in four years or so." It kind of hurt Riley when she heard what her sister said to her. "I should have known that you wouldn't be happy to see me."

Haruka laughed. "Of course I'm happy to see you." She quickly hugged her sister. "I have been so worried about you."

"Me too." Riley pulled away from her sister and said, "We don't know where Addison is."

"Then I suggest taking you back with me."

Riley immediately shook her head. "I can't do that. I like it here."

"In other words you're enjoying normal life instead of royalty life?"

"Yeah, I am."

"But I'm your sister and it would be nice if you came with me." Haruka stated. "I've missed you and I think we can retake Uranus. You deserve your kingdom."

Riley backed away from her sister. "I'm not going back. There isn't anything there for me. I have what I want here."

Setsuna was shocked. She would have never thought that this would happen. Of course she knew that Haruka Kaioh was going to take her sister back with her, but she didn't expect Riley to refuse.

"Maybe you should just leave." Haruka Tenoh said as she walked over to Riley. "Obviously you are not wanted here."

"What do you know?" Haruka Kaioh barked. "She isn't even your sister!"

"Your right. Technically, Riley isn't my sister." Haruka stated. "But I have been there more for her in the several months she has been here then you ever were."

Riley looked at her sister and said, "I'm sorry Ruka, but I don't think that we are going to need your help."

"That's good because I wasn't really planning on helping."

"What?!" Setsuna yelled. "You said that Addison needed to pay."

"I just wanted my sister to come with me, but I can tell that she isn't the same girl that I originally knew…so therefore I don't want her back on Neptune."

Riley blinked back tears. She never expected her sister to be so rude. She turned around to leave the living room and ran into someone. When Riley looked to see who it was, she saw Makoto. "Mako, I thought you were still sleeping."

"I couldn't with all the yelling that was happening." Makoto stood in front of her girlfriend and said, "I suggest you leave Haruka Kaioh or I will personally hand you and your planet over to Addison's rebel gang."

"I thought you people didn't know where she was?"

Makoto smirked. "It can't be that hard to find her if I tell her that Neptune is willing to let her take over."

Haruka Kaioh looked at Setsuna and said, "Send me back home. I don't feel the need to help these people."

"With pleasure." Setsuna sighed. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Everyone that was in the living room watched the two of them disappear. For a few minutes, everyone just quietly stood there. It wasn't that no one knew what to say. It was that no one wanted to be the first to say something. Luckily they were saved when the doorbell rang.

Riley went and answered the door. She was surprised to see the rest of the inner senshi and Seiya. "Come inside. They are in the living room." After that was said, Riley ran up the stairs to her room.

"What is wrong with her?" Rei asked as she walked in the house.

"Her real sister is a," Haruka looked around and was a little upset when she saw Hotaru in the room, "meanie."

Hotaru laughed. "Yep, she really was."

"Where is she?" Ami asked. "Shouldn't she be here then?"

Michiru shook her head. "Nope, she left."

"More like she demanded to leave." Makoto stated. "I'm gonna go see how Riley is."

"All right." Haruka wanted to go see her, but she was afraid of what might end up being said and she didn't want to upset her anymore then she already was.

Makoto walked upstairs to Riley's room. She was surprised to see the door closed. She knocked on the door and said, "Sweetie is everything ok?" Makoto waited for an answer, but she didn't get one. She tried to open the door and found that it was locked. "Riley, please open the door. I want to talk to you." Makoto was getting irritated with being ignored. "Either you open this door or I'll break it!" Without even waiting for an answer, Makoto kicked the door. When she got it opened, she saw that Riley wasn't there. Makoto ran over to the balcony doors and saw that she wasn't there. When she looked at the bed, she saw a note from Addison. She ran back downstairs and said, "Addison just took Riley. I wouldn't be surprised if her sister wasn't in on it."

"Now what do we do?" Seiya asked. "I'm all for looking for Addison, but I feel that we should at least wait for Setsuna to get back first."

Ami shook her head. "If the other Haruka was working with Addison, there is a possibility that Setsuna isn't coming back."

"Then what are we going to do?" Michiru asked. She looked over at Haruka and said, "We need to go find and kill Addison before she hurts Riley."

"That was what I was going to say." Minako whined. "I'm in."

"Me too." Rei stated. "Everyone still has their powers right?" She was mostly concerned about Hotaru and Seiya.

Seiya nodded. "I do."

Hotaru walked over to Haruka and said, "Poppa can I be a senshi now? I wanna save Riley too."

"If she is too young, I'm sure that my parents wouldn't mind watching her." Usagi said.

"Thank you, but I don't want to include them in this though." Michiru said.

"Why would they come after Hotaru?" Usagi asked. "She doesn't have any powers."

Haruka picked up Hotaru and said, "Granted we will have to be extra careful, but I think that Firefly should come with us. This way if she should get her powers she won't be putting anyone in danger."

"What if people connect Hotaru to us?" Minako asked.

"You mean if we have her with us as senshi and someone sees us?" Rei saw Minako nod. "I think that right now that is a risk we should all take."

"I agree." Haruka said as she saw Michiru nod. "Besides Hotaru would just go look for her anyways."

Hotaru nodded. "I would. Riley is like my sister."

Makoto smiled. "So then we are all in agreement?"

"Yes." Everyone said at the same time.

"Then I suppose we should leave Sets a note and leave." Michiru said.

"Should we transform now?" Ami asked.

"Later." Rei said. "We should at least leave here the way we came."

"Then we will follow you." Haruka said.

Michiru quickly wrote Setsuna a note while Haruka took Hotaru up to change. After ten minutes, they left in search for Riley.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you guys thought about this chapter! Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _memories/flashback_

_**A World Apart **_

Makoto became extremely worried when she didn't find Riley. She had split apart from the group to check the places that she knew Riley might be at or went to. Sadly, this meant that she might never see the Uranian Princess again.

Makoto parked her car at the entrance to the beach. Even though she had already checked here once, she knew that she needed to check again. As soon as her car was shut off, she ran to the beach.

"Damn it, where is she?!" Makoto screamed.

"I've been wondering the same about you."

Makoto turned around to see Haruka. "You scared me."

"Good." Haruka said before punching Makoto. "You let Riley be taken away! You practically handed her to Addison!"

Makoto just stood there letting Haruka yell at her and sometimes occasionally punch her. When it seemed like Haruka had clamed down, Makoto said, "There isn't anything that you can say to me that is going to make me feel worse then I already do. I blame myself! So you don't have to tell me that!"

"Oh," Haruka paused, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you."

Makoto shrugged. "It's ok. I probably deserved it."

"We can't seem to find either of them." Haruka sighed. "I can only think that they are on Uranus."

"Duh! I can't believe that it took you punching me to figure that out." Makoto was teasing Haruka, but realized that it wasn't working.

Haruka walked over to the edge of the water. "Mako?"

"Yeah," Makoto walked over to Haruka, "what is it?"

"What do you think about going to Uranus?"

"I think it is good idea, but we need Setsuna for that."

"She's back and with Ami."

"Is everything ok?"

Haruka shrugged. "She didn't say, but she sounded upset."

"It was probably what the other Haruka said."

"I think it was something more."

"Yeah, your right."

"I'm going back home. Why don't you come with me?"

Makoto shook her head. "I would rather be myself right now."

"All right, but if you get too lonely you come over to my house."

"I will."

Haruka and Makoto walked back to their cars and drove off to their own homes. Both were worried about Riley and both of them knew that they needed to talk to Setsuna.

* * *

Riley woke up in a room that was not hers. After a few minutes, she realized that she was in her original room in the palace. She sat up in her bed and still could not believe it. 

"What am I doing here?"

Riley got up out of her bed and walked over to her door. She wasn't surprised to find that it had been locked.

"How come she bought me here?" Riley walked over and sat on the bed. "I don't want any of this. I just want to go home. I just want Mako."

Addison stood on the other side of the door smiling. "Without her precious Makoto, Riley will break down and stay here with me."

* * *

When Haruka pulled up to her house, she was surprised to see Ami's car. Haruka pulled her car into the garage and sat in it for a few moments. All she wanted to do was come home and be able to think. 

After several minutes, Haruka got out of her car and walked inside the house. She knew that she was going to find out where her sister was.

"Good evening Setsuna, Ami." Haruka said as she sat down next to Michiru. "What brings the two of you here?"

"We want to talk to you." Ami knew she could ignore whatever tone of voice Haruka decided to use. "She felt a timeline disturbance."

Haruka just wanted to get to the point instead of taking hours to explain something. "Which means?"

"Ruka please try and be nice." Michiru said as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "Setsuna isn't sure if she even wants to be here right now."

"She has good reason!" Haruka let go of Michiru's hand and pushed Setsuna back against the loveseat. "How could you let them take her?! I don't care if it is right for the timeline or not!"

Ami tried to get Haruka off of her girlfriend, but ended up being pushed to the floor. She looked at Setsuna and sighed. She didn't want to be the one to tell them. "Ruka let Setsuna go."

"No, I'm going to make her pay for killing my sister!"

Ami took a deep breath and said, "Riley isn't dead…at least not yet."

Haruka finally let go of the struggling Setsuna and then realized that she was no better then Riley's true sister. Instead of listening to the rest of the conversation, she excused herself and ran upstairs to her room.

* * *

Addison unlocked the door ad walked into Riley's room. She smiled when she saw that Riley was asleep. Addison quietly shut the door and walked over to the bed. 

"She still looks beautiful when she sleeps. Addison though as she picked the Uranian princess up and placed her under the covers. "How can you not love me anymore?"

Addison walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the railing. She wanted to wake Riley up, but decided to just let her sleep.

When Riley woke up, she saw the balcony doors open. She cautiously got up out door. She figured that she might be able to make a run for it.

"I wouldn't do that." Addison said as she walked back in the room.

Riley turned around and saw Addison. "Let me go! I want to go home!"

"You are home." Addison smiled and said, "It is so nice to have you here, baby."

"I'm not your baby!"

"Yes, you are." Addison slowly walked over to Riley and said, "You are going to rule this planet. I deserve you…she doesn't."

Riley backed up against the door. She knew that she had to think of a plan. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt Addison's lips against hers. She pushed her off and said, "I'm not in love with you anymore!"

"Yes, you are." Addison quickly kissed Riley again before saying, "You have been in love with me your whole life. We are destined to be together."

"I hate you!"

Addison held Riley against the door and said, "You live here again with me! I'm glad that you are with me. We will make Uranus a better planet."

Riley knew that Addison wasn't telling her the truth, but she knew that she had to agree. "I know that we will. "

Addison smacked Riley. "Stop lying!"

Riley blinked back tears and pushed Addison away from her. "I hate you! You're the reason that I have to rule so young!" Riley looked at her ex-fiancée and remembered what she had been told. She took a deep breath and said, "I know what happened…Ruka told me that you are part of the rebel group!"

"So what if I am?" Addison threw Riley against her bed. "You are only alive because I say so," Addison smirked, "but you will die and I will be able to finally rule this planet the way it should be."

Riley was scared even more now, but knew that she was going to have to give into whatever Addison wanted.

* * *

Michiru cautiously knocked on her and Haruka's bedroom door. "Ruka?" When she didn't get an answer, she opened the door she saw that no one was there. Michiru fully checked the room before walking down the hall to Riley's room. Although, when she got there she saw that Haruka wasn't there either. "Where did she go?" She turned around and left the room only to see her. "I've been looking for you." 

Haruka looked at the floor and said, "Sorry, I was in my garage."

"That's fine. I just wanted to talk to you. "Michiru saw Haruka nod. She walked over to her. "Ruka look at me."

"Why?" Haruka looked at Michiru and said, "Is it so you can yell at me for what I did to Sets and Ami? Because I kind of didn't mean it."

"I know that."

"Then what is it?"

"I wanted to tell you what she said."

"Oh," Haruka wasn't sure if this was something that she wanted to know.

Michiru grabbed a hold of Haruka's hand and led her back to their bedroom. She didn't want Haruka near Setsuna right now. As soon as they got there, Michiru closed and locked the door. "Promise me that you won't do what you did to Setsuna or Ami."

"Promise." Haruka didn't have to even think about that. "What is going on?"

Michiru took a deep breath and said, "Riley is back on Uranus and is probably being tricked by Addison right now."

Haruka sat on the edge of their bed and said, "Why can't we just go get her? I know that she doesn't want to be there."

"It isn't that simple."

"What isn't simple?"

"Going to Uranus."

"Why?"

"Because Setsuna said that it is extremely dangerous to go through because it is unstable."

"But we knew it would be."

"Yes, but what we didn't know is that Riley is suppose to be here with us…just not in the way that it happened."

It took Haruka a few moments before she realized what Michiru had said, "What? Why was Riley suppose to be here?"

Michiru walked over and sat next to her girlfriend. "Sets didn't tell me, but I don't think that Riley was suppose to rule."

"Why?" That didn't make any sense to Haruka. "Riley would have been a great queen."

"We all know that." Michiru sighed. "I don't know how exactly to brink Riley back."

"What if you and I go?"

"No."

"Why not? We could sneak onto Uranus and pretend we are from Neptune an-"

"We can't, Ruka."

"Why?"

"Because that Michiru has never been there before."

"Oh…yeah…I forgot that."

Michiru laid back on the bed. "I'm worried about Riley, but she's a strong girl so she should be fine."

"She will." Haruka stood up and said, "I'm going to go talk to Setsuna. At least I need to apologize."

Michiru sighed as she sat up. "Good luck with that."

"Why?"

"She is really upset yet."

"Oh." Haruka sat back down on the bed. "Then what about going with me for a motorcycle ride? It is something that we haven't done for awhile."

Michiru smiled. "That could be fun. Let's go."

Haruka stood up and walked out of the room with Michiru right behind her. The ride would allow them to be able to clear their heads.

* * *

Ami was glad that they had told Michiru what was going on. It seemed like she had some of the weight lifted off of her shoulders. She looked at her pacing girlfriend and said, "You do know that this is the right thing to do, right? I mean if it wasn't then we wouldn't still be here right now." 

"I know that, but why do I feel like this?"

"Because you care for her too." Ami stood up and walked over to Setsuna. "It will all make sense in time. That is something that you should know better then anyone."

Setsuna nodded. "Your right."

It wasn't that Setsuna didn't trust her girlfriend just an issue of trusting herself. She wasn't sure if she had done the right thing, but she knew that Ami was right and that scared her.

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I've been sick again and working. I'll try really hard to have the next chapter up in a couple of weeks. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Let me know what you thought! Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon.

"talking" _memories/flashback_

_**A World Apart **_

Riley had to admit that it was nice to be back on Uranus, but after being here for two months it was becoming more of an annoyance. She walked around the palace. Riley needed to find Addison because she needed to talk to her. She wasn't surprised to find her in the throne room.

"Addison, I need to speak with you."

"Of course you do." With a wave of her hand, the palace guards and the various other people left the room. "What do you need?"

Riley walked into the room and said, "Wasn't today the day that I was suppose to inform you of my decision."

"Yes, it was." Addison sat down in the chair. "What exactly have you decided?"

"In order to spare the lives of my sister and the rest of the senshi, I'll marry you." This wasn't something that Riley wanted to do, but she didn't want her friends to die because of this.

"That is a wise decision." Addison walked over and kissed Riley. "The wedding is set for two weeks time. Your dress and all other arrangements have been made."

"Oh…ok then I don't have to worry about anything."

"Everything is set. So if you'll excuse me, I have other meetings to attend." Addison walked away only to turn around and walk back to Riley. "Make sure that you are in your room later. I think you are clear on what the punishment is for hiding from me." Addison smirked when she saw Riley shudder in fear. She passionately kissed Riley and then said, "See you tonight."

Riley was glad when she saw her fiancée walk away because that meant that she could wipe the feeling of Addison's lips off of her own. "Yeah, I know what the punishment is."

Riley walked back to her room. There really wasn't much to do since she was confined to the inside of the palace. She wished that she could go back home to Earth to where her sister and Makoto were, but knew it wouldn't be possible.

* * *

No one had heard from Makoto. Everyone was worried about her, but none of the senshi were going out of their way to contact her. The senshi were mainly keeping to themselves, which was causing them to drift apart. This whole ordeal was beginning to break them apart.

Makoto put herself into work and hanging out with her friends from work. She would often get a memory or two that were from Addison. She really didn't know what to think anymore. That was mostly because she had hoped that Riley would have been saved by now. Makoto knew that there was little chance of her ever seeing the Uranian Princess again.

* * *

Setsuna was sitting in Ami's living room on her couch. It seemed like they were the only two still searching for a way to bring Riley back and maybe even save Addison.

"Have you found out anything new?" Ami asked as she sat next to her girlfriend. "Because it has been what seven months now?" She looked at the papers that were spread out on the table in front of them. "All we have to go on is the information from right after it happened."

"Technically for Riley it has only been two months. Time moves differently there then here, which has made everything so difficult." Setsuna stated. "I've learned that if Riley gets married to Addison she'll die."

"But we knew that already."

"Yes, but there is something else."

"What else could there be?"

"If Riley marries Addison, sh-"

"Die." Ami said cutting Setsuna off. She didn't understand what was different. "We know that."

"Riley won't die right away, but she also won't be able to come back to Earth. She'll be stuck on Uranus."

"Why? Just because she will be Queen doesn't mean that she has to stay there."

"That is the confusing part."

"I thought that you said you knew something."

"It has something to do with the wedding ceremony. I'm just not sure what though."

"Then we need to find a way to Uranus." Ami smiled before saying, "We have a wedding to stop."

Setsuna smiled. "Yep, we do."

Ami and Setsuna spent the rest of the day going over how they were going to accomplish this task.

**Thanks to everyone who read the chapter! It would have been out sooner, but my computer had crashed. Let me know what you guys thought of the chapter! Bye!**


	31. Author's Note

Hi!

I just thought that I would let everyone know that I'm working on the final chapter. I'm hoping to have it done before January. I only say that because this semester of college is going to be really hard and I don't want to rush the chapter.

If there is anything that needs to be discussed in the last chapter, let me know. I want to make sure that I don't leave any loose ends.

Thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed for this story! I'll see you guys in about four months! Although I hope that it is sooner then that! Bye!


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer : I do not own Sailor Moon. I also do not own Pizza Hut.

"talking" _memories/flashback_

_**A World Apart **_

For Makoto the months without Riley had been hell. Anything and everything that could go wrong did. That was one of the reasons that she had not spoken to any of the other senshi. She was nervous about tonight because she was going out with her friends.

"Why did I ever agree to this?" Makoto thought as she left her apartment.

It took her several minutes before Makoto showed up at Pizza Hut, which happened to be the same one that she had taken Riley to on their pretend date. It took another ten minutes before Makoto got the courage to get out of her car and then another couple of minutes before going inside.

"Makoto!" Emily got up and ran over to her. "How have you been?"

"I've been better."

Emily hugged her before saying, "Where's Riley? I thought she was coming too."

"She's not." Makoto said as she walked over to the table.

"Where is she?" Emily asked as she sat down at the table. "The last time I saw you the two of you seemed inseparable."

"Riley left and she isn't coming back! So can we drop it?"

Steve looked at Makoto and said, "I'm sorry. Do you want me to keep you warm tonight?" He figured that it would be his chance to finally get Makoto.

Makoto ignored him although she was thinking about how nice it would be. She was shocked when she realized just what she had been thinking.

"Makoto are you ok?" Mike asked.

Makoto shook her head. "No, I'm not. I'm going to go."

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because if I don't I'll do something that I will regret." Makoto said as she stood up. "I'm not going to do that to Riley."

"If you stay, I promise we won't talk about her anymore." Emily wasn't going to let Makoto leave. "Please, Makoto, stay."

"Sorry, I'll see you guys later." Makoto said as she walked out of the Pizza Hut.

Makoto drove from there to Haruka's. She wasn't sure why she was going there, but figured that there had to be a reason. When she got here, Makoto parked her car and got out. It had been a while since the last time she was at the Outer Senshi's home. Makoto was about to knock on the front door when it opened.

"Mako, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, Michiru. I didn't mean to." Makoto said cutting Michiru off.

"Don't worry about it. I would offer you to come in, bu-"

"I'm not wanted here."

Michiru was caught off guard with that answer. She wasn't sure why the Thunder Senshi would say something like that. "Actually I was on my way to Haruka's garage to get her."

"Oh."

"Where have you been?" Michiru asked as she walked with Makoto to the garage. "It feels like it has been forever since I last saw you."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"I thought that was your car." Haruka said as she came out of the garage. "She isn't here."

Makoto knew who she meant, but didn't say anything. "I'm not entirely sure why I'm here. I kind of ended up here."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Michiru could tell that there was something bothering her and she wondered if Makoto wanted to talk about it. "It might help."

Makoto shrugged. "I doubt it will."

"Well, you won't know until you try." Haruka was glad to see that Makoto was doing well. "You haven't slept in days."

"More like weeks, but who is counting." Makoto joked.

The three of them laughed until they were back in the house. Makoto watched Haruka walk upstairs and Michiru walk to the kitchen. It was the first time that Makoto felt out of place in the Outer Senshi's home.

When Michiru walked back into the living room, she sat the tray of tea on the coffee table. "What's wrong Mako?"

"Nothing really."

"You don't sound very convincing." Michiru handed her the cup of tea.

"I just feel weird being here." Makoto took the cup and said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't feel like that."

"You know that you are allowed here." Haruka said as she sat in the living room. "What is bothering you?"

Makoto sat the cup on the coffee table. "I miss her. I can't seem to do anything anymore. I almost did something today."

"Like what?" Haruka was a little afraid at what Makoto could have done given her past. "I'm sure it wouldn't have been that bad."

"I was actually letting Steve hit on me."

Michiru laughed. "That's not so bad."

"I was thinking about going home with him." Makoto looked at her lap. "I almost cheated on Riley. That's the first time I've thought anything like that."

As much as Haruka fought it, she had come to realize that Makoto was truly in love with her sister. "It's ok. Everyone thinks something like that every now and then."

"Really?"

Michiru shook her head. "I'm not sure, but I think that is Haruka's way of telling you that you're lonely."

"Oh," Makoto whispered, "I already knew that."

Haruka, Michiru, and Makoto spent the rest of the night talking before heading off to bed. It helped Makoto to see that she really wasn't alone. When they decided to go to bed, they went to two different rooms. Makoto went to the usual guestroom that she slept in while Haruka and Michiru headed to their room.

As soon as Makoto reached the room, she collapsed on the bed. She was sure that tonight would be another night of restless sleep. One full of dreaming about Riley being home only to have her disappear once the Uranian Princess was in her arms.

It didn't take Michiru long to fall asleep once the couple had reached their bedroom. Haruka, on the other hand, was having a hard time falling asleep.

Haruka groaned when she saw that the clock said, "2:47 a.m." She slowly slid out of bed and walked over to the balcony. She opened the door and walked over to the railing.

"Why can't you come home?" Haruka asked the wind. "I miss you Riley. Everyone misses you, but I think that Makoto misses you the most."

"I don't think that the wind is going to answer you." Michiru said as she wrapped her arms around Haruka's waist from behind. "It's late and once again you're awake."

"You make it sound like it happens everyday." In truth this had been the first time in several months that she was still awake. "I couldn't sleep."

"So you decided to talk to the wind?"

Haruka nodded. "Don't laugh, but I feel like it might reach Riley."

Michiru giggled. It wasn't because she found it funny, but because she found it cute. "Ruka, I'm not sure the wind can deliver that message."

"I figured that. I just like to think that one way or another she will get it."

"She will. Let's go back to bed. It's freezing out her."

Haruka walked back to bed with Michiru. As soon as they were both in bed, Haruka attached herself to her girlfriend's side. This proved to be the only thing that would get Haruka to sleep.

* * *

For Setsuna it had been really hard for her. She knew that she had to save Riley before the wedding, but it was difficult to do when she didn't even know when it was.

"Ami what if we figure this out only to find that we are too late?"

Ami sighed. She had been over this already, but it seemed to be really bothering her. "I'll tell you the same thing that I said the last time you asked."

Setsuna sat on Ami's bed and said," Humor me."

Ami walked over to Setsuna and said, "Everything will be fine. We will save Riley from Addison."

Setsuna smiled. "Thanks sweetie."

"No problem." Ami didn't know why her girlfriend was so worried. There was no reason to be since they were close to figuring out the way to save Riley.

* * *

It has been four days since Riley told Addison that she would marry her. Today was the day of her dress fitting. She walked to her and Addison's new bedroom to be fitted. It was the room that they were moving to after the wedding.

"Princess your late!" One of the servants told her.

Riley didn't think that it was fair that Addison made the servants higher then her. "I got lost."

"No, you didn't." A female servant told her. "You thought that if you were late we couldn't do the fitting and your wedding would be pushed back."

"For your information, if I wanted the wedding pushed back I wouldn't have been late. I would have gone somewhere where no one would find me."

Riley hated being in the palace just as much as she hated being on Uranus. She decided to follow what the servants wanted. All she hoped was that the dress would be beautiful.

Meanwhile, Addison was back in the throne room discussing what would happen once she became ruler of Uranus. "I think that we should restrict the people even more and blame that on Riley. This way I'll look like a hero."

Her rebel group, who was now in parliament, could not help but agree with her. To them it was a brilliant plan and it was a plan that could work in more ways then one.

"I'm also thinking of moving the wedding ahead a bit, but I don't want to inconvenience the planners."

"We are going to leave the date the same. Changing it would be too difficult."

Addison sighed. She should have known that, but it didn't really matter too much to her. "Ok. That's fine." All of the sudden, it seemed like it was going to be a long meeting.

* * *

Minako walked up the steps to the shrine. She was confused on why there was a senshi meeting. Normally, she would have just blown it off considering she wasn't n the mood to see her ex. When she got to Rei's room, Minako wasn't surprised to see that she was the last one there.

"Nice to see you come Minako." Usagi said. She was glad that she got to say that to someone for once.

"The only reason that you are here early is because of Seiya." Minako wasn't in the mood to be here at all. She sat down next to Michiru. "What is this thing about?"

"It is about Riley." Ami said. "I think we have finally figured out a way to save her."

That made Makoto pay attention. "Really how do we do this?" She could not help, but be excited. Makoto hoped that they wouldn't have to force her.

Setsuna nodded. "Yep, we can."

"How do we do this?" Haruka asked. "How do we get my sister back?"

Michiru looked around and watched everyone. She was surprised to see the facial expressions. She stopped on Minako. Michiru felt bad for Minako and Rei. All she wanted to do was to tell them to get over their differences and get back together.

"Michi, what are you looking at?" Haruka whispered.

"Watch Minako and Rei."

"Why?"

"Because."

Haruka sighed and did as she was told. "Are they pretending to hate each other? Because they are practically flirting with each other."

"That is what I'm wondering about."

Makoto was getting really annoyed. To her, it seemed like no one else cared except for Setsuna and Ami. "Can everybody stop all the other conversations? If you don't want to be here, then just leave!"

"Of course we want to be here." Rei sated. "We all want to help out."

Ami took a deep breath and said, "Actually, that isn't really necessary."

"What?!" Haruka was confused. She really wanted to save her sister.

"There is a reason." Ami looked at Setsuna before saying, "We can only send one person through the timeline. Anymore and it would collapse."

"Then who is going?" Usagi asked.

"Usagi, you should know who." Seiya sometimes wondered why he was dating the Moon Princess.

Setsuna laughed. "We were going to send Haruka to Uranus but Ami and I decided that Makoto should go."

Makoto smiled. "Cool. I'm glad that you chose me."

"The reason we chose you is because you are the only one that can bring her back." Ami sighed. "There is something that you need to know."

"What is it?" Makoto was already wondering what Uranus was going to be like.

"You need to get there before the wedding ceremony takes place. Otherwise Riley won't be able to come home."

"Do we know when this will be?" That really scared Makoto because she knew that Riley wasn't happy there. She also knew that she had to be there before the ceremony.

Setsuna shook her head. "No, we don't."

"How can Setsuna not know?" Rei asked. She found it strange considering Setsuna was the Senshi of Time.

Ami understood why they were asking about that. "She doesn't know because she wasn't told about it."

"She should have at least been able to see it." Hotaru also didn't understand how her Setsuna-Mama didn't know because Hotaru thought that her Setsuna-Mama knew everything.

Setsuna sighed. "The reason that I don't know is because this is something that was not suppose to happen."

At this point, Haruka did not care about that. All the Wind Senshi cared about was getting her sister back. "So when is Makoto going to do this? I'm worried about that. No offense Mako, but I'm afraid that you won't be able to make it back through the timeline."

Makoto laughed. "That's what I'm afraid of too."

Usagi was bored. She didn't really care if Riley came back or not. "If that is all, Seiya and I are leaving."

Michiru did not understand why Usagi was acting like that. It did strike her as odd that Seiya wanted to help, but then again this was all odd to her. "If no one else cares, I think the Outer Senshi, Ami, and Makoto need to talk alone."

"That's fine." Rei took a deep breath and said, "You do know that I don't think of Riley as a second rate Princess, right?"

Setsuna nodded. "We know. We'll leave you and Minako alone to talk then." She hoped that those two would just make up all ready.

The Outer Senshi and the two Inner Senshi left Rei's. They were all worried about this plan, but each of them knew it would all work out.

* * *

Everyone is nervous on their wedding day. Although, Riley was both nervous and scared, but she was also somehow happy, but she figured that was because her sister was here with the Queen of Neptune.

"Princess, we need to get you changed. " A female servant said as she walked into the room.

Riley sighed and stood up. "Do you know what time the wedding is? Because I'm sure that Addison is running late."

The servant laughed. "She is running late by about fifteen minutes, but don't worry your wedding is still this afternoon at two."

Riley knew that this was something she was going to have to get use to. "All right." She walked over to her closet. "I guess they are not coming."

"Who isn't coming Princess?"

"Never mind," Riley grabbed her wedding dress, took it out of the closet, and then laid it on the bed, "it isn't important."

Addison was sitting in the throne room ordering people to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious. She had this feeling that something might happen.

"Everything is secured."

Addison smiled. "Good then no one can show up."

* * *

Makoto stood in Haruka's living room. She was nervous about this plan, but knew that it would be ok. Makoto just wished that Usagi, Rei, Seiya, and Minako would have been here. But then again, that would have been too much to ask for.

"Mako, are you ready?" Michiru asked.

"You do know that you'll have to transform first, right?" Haruka asked.

"Of course I do."

Ami sighed. "Mako doesn't want to attract too much attention."

"I see." Haruka couldn't help but want to keep reminding her. She just didn't want Makoto to forget anything.

Setsuna came downstairs with a garment bag. "Makoto you need to change into this."

"What is it?"

"Something to make you blend in." Setsuna unzipped the bag and in it was one of Makoto's outfits.

"Where did you get that?" Makoto asked.

"Out of your closet." Ami sighed. "You need to look like you were invited."

"You also need to look different then the Jupiter Princess." Setsuna stated.

"Oh, I see." Makoto walked over to Setsuna and grabbed it. "I'll go change."

Haruka watched her walk upstairs and asked, "Are we sure that this is right?"

"Yes, it is." Setsuna stated. "Makoto is the only one that will be able to bring Riley back."

"What if the other Makoto is there? Won't it cause a problem?" Michiru was worried that might happen if the Jupiter Princess was there.

Setsuna shrugged. "It might, but I don't think that she'll be there."

"We already thought of that." Ami was confident that everything would go well.

After a few minutes, Makoto walked back downstairs dressed in black pants, a white button down shirt, and carrying a black blazer. "This is what I'm supposed to wear? I didn't know that I had this in there."

"Well, I'm not surprised considering that I found it on the floor of your closet." Ami stated. "Your closet is a mess."

"How did you even get in my apartment?" Makoto knew that she didn't give anyone a key.

"Because I found it in your mailbox." Setsuna sighed. "You really need to find a new hiding place."

"Ok, I'll do that."

Haruka looked at the clock and said, "Shouldn't Makoto get going?"

Ami nodded. "She should. I don't want to risk anything."

"This isn't going to be easy." Setsuna stated.

"I know, but it is worth it." Makoto replied.

Haruka sighed before saying, "I think you should get going."

Makoto nodded before saying, "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" After that, she stood there for a few moments to catch her breath. She was really nervous about this. "I guess I'll get going."

Setsuna handed Makoto an index card and said, "This is what you need to say to get home."

Makoto nodded. "Thanks Sets. Don't worry I'll bring Riley back."

"Once you and Riley get back, we will collapse the way to get there." Ami stated. "Setsuna and I don't want something like this to happen again should Addison get the chance."

"That's good." Haruka did not want a repeat of this.

Setsuna transformed into Sailor Pluto and said, "Tell everyone bye. We need to get going. Ami are you coming with me? Or are you staying here?"

"I'm staying here." Ami sighed. "Someone needs to stay with Haruka. I don't think that Michiru is going to be able to handle Haruka on her own."

"All right then." Setsuna turned to Makoto, Sailor Jupiter, and said, "Let's go."

Makoto took a deep breath and walked over to Setsuna. She watched her open the time gate and then they appeared in the gate. Then the next thing Makoto knew was that she was on Uranus.

"I can see why Riley wants to stay with me." Makoto said as she walked around. The trees were not very tall and they were a brown color. There were no lakes to be seen. Not even the man-made ones that Riley had talked about. Makoto did not hear any birds or any kind of animal, but she could feel the wind. "I can see why Riley was so scared when she couldn't feel the wind. It is amazing. I can't believe this is what she goes through everyday and I got that windy days were horrible. I have to say that this place is dull." She then de-transformed and walked around some more to find the castle.

When she got there, she saw a bunch of people standing outside the palace. Makoto's heart sank because that could only mean that the ceremony was over. She managed to sneak into the palace, which wasn't hard considering the face that it was open to the public.

"Excuse me, where is the ceremony taking place?" Makoto asked one of the palace guards.

"Are you a guest?"

"I thought it was open to the public?" Makoto was getting nervous. She knew that she couldn't blow her cover.

"My apologized Princess Jupiter."

That shocked Makoto, but decided to play along. She figured that it was her best chance to get to Riley and stop the ceremony. "Don't worry about it. I'm late. So please don't make a scene about it."

"Ok…I won't." The palace guard led Makoto to where the wedding was. "Here we are your highness."

Makoto thanked the guard and watched him walk away. She waited for a few moments to hear where the ceremony was. After trying to listen, she just decided to walk in.

Makoto didn't understand what was being said, but figured that it was the crowning ceremony. She had to stop and remember to breathe when she saw Riley. She couldn't believe that Riley stood there in her wedding dress.

Riley was standing there in a floor length, strapless white dress. It was fitted to the body until the waist where it had a little poof and it had about a four foot train. Makoto saw that there were rhinestones that were sewed into the dress.

Makoto stood there in shock for a few minutes before being able to move. She walked down the isle. "Riley?"

Riley could have sworn that she heard Makoto, but she didn't turn around. The reason was that she knew there was no way Makoto could be here.

"Riley?" Makoto said as she got closer to her. "Please can't you turn around?"

Addison turned around in attempt to scare the person at interrupted her wedding. She was shocked to see that it was Makoto. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Riley."

"You're too late. I've already married her."

Riley turned around and smiled when she saw Makoto. "Mako what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you home." Makoto couldn't help but look at Riley. "You sure look beautiful."

"Of course I do silly."

Addison walked in front of Riley. "You are not taking her. The ceremony is over with!" She wasn't going to let her one and only love get away.

Riley glared at Addison before pushing her out of the way. "The ceremony for the wedding did start, but we are n the middle of it. You know as well as I do that I cannot leave Uranus after it is completed, which means that I can leave." She walked over to Makoto and said, "I'm glad that you're here."

"Me too." Makoto smiled before grabbing Riley's hand and running back up the isle.

"Mako," Riley stopped, "there is something that I have to do first."

Makoto slowly became conscious of the fact that everyone was staring at them. "Ok, I'll wait right here."

Riley smiled before walking back to Addison. When she reached her, Riley grabbed a hold of her hand. "I'm sorry, but I just can't do this."

"Why?" Addison needed an explanation from her. "I just don't get it. You have loved me since we were old enough to know what those feelings were. So then why are you turning you back on me now?"

"How can you ask that question?!" Riley took a deep breath before saying, "You've changed. You are not the same girl that I fell in love with. The moment I found out that you were part of that group was the moment that I stopped loving you."

"I did every thing for us. This was we can have a better chance of ruling the way we want to."

"But did you ever stop to think that was something didn't want. I could have changed my parents mind. I know that Haruka and I could have had a treaty between the two planets. But no, you just assumed that they wouldn't approve of our relationship." Riley stated. "I don't want anything to do with you. Not after you treated me like that."

"What does Makoto have that I don't?"

"For one she really cares about me. She wants to protect me from anything and everything. Makoto actually treats me like a person and not royalty."

"But that is what you are. You are supposed to be treated that way." Addison didn't understand why Riley was acting this way. "You are the Crowned Princess almost Queen…this is how you are suppose to be treated."

"No, you never treated me that way before. Before you joined the rebel group, you were the sweetest person and now I don't know you anymore."

"Oh…ok."

Riley was glad that she could make Addison speechless. "I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore." She took off the necklace and handed it to Addison. "This belongs to you."

Addison shook her head. "No, you can keep it. I made it for you."

Riley smiled. "I'm going to give you something and trust you with something."

"What are you going to give me?

"Can I trust you?" Riley wasn't sure about this, but knew that it was something she had to do.

"Yeah, I think so."

Riley sighed as she took off her crown and handed it to Addison. "This is now yours. I don't want to rule this planet anymore. I just want to be with Makoto and my sister again."

Addison took the crown and said, "I understand. I think that would be fine. I think I might open it for anymore to be able to rule."

"That's good." Riley hugged Addison before saying, "I'm going to go. I wish you luck with being the ruler. Take good care of my home for me."

Addison smiled as she returned the hug. "Of course I will. I'll see you later."

Riley pulled back and said, "Goodbye Addison."

"Goodbye Riley."

Riley turned around and walked back to Makoto. "I think that I'm ready to go home now."

"Good." Makoto was glad top be leaving with Riley. She was also glad that she was able to stop the wedding. "We should be getting back because I'm sure that Setsuna wants to close the only way to this time."

Riley smiled again and replied, "I think that is a good idea. I don't want her coming back."

Makoto and Riley walked out of the palace. Once outside they received many gasps from the public. Makoto sighed because she knew that they were not going to get out of here anytime soon.

Riley took a deep breath before saying, "I'm not your princess anymore. I have revoked my title and gave it to Addison. It is something that I have decided."

Makoto smiled and squeezed Riley's hand. "I don't want any of you to worry. I promise I will take good care of Riley."

With that said Riley and Makoto walked over to a courtyard and looked at each other.

"I think we should get going and I think that Ruka will be excited."

Makoto transformed again and smiled. "I don't think that you have seen me as Sailor Jupiter."

"I don't think I have, but I really like it."

"I'm glad." Makoto smiled and said, "I suppose I should say what Setsuna gave me."

"Yeah, you should."

Makoto pulled the card out and said, "Guardian of Time! Tear apart the sky and open the Door of Space-Time to me! I call you true name, the almighty God of Time, the guardian of time's father, Chronos. Guidance to me! Protection to me! The path of light to me!"

With that said, Riley and Makoto disappeared. After a few moments, they reappeared in Haruka's living room. The minute they appeared, Haruka hugged her sister. She was glad to see her.

"Ruka you squishing me." Riley stated.

Haruka let go and said, "I'm just glad that your home."

"Me too." Riley walked over and hugged Michiru. "Michi can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure," Michiru couldn't stop smiling. She thought that Riley looked beautiful in her wedding gown.

"Can you help me take this off?" Riley didn't want to be in her wedding dress anymore because it reminded her of what might have happened.

Michiru nodded and lead Riley up to her room. "I cleaned your room up and changed the sheets."

"I've only been gone for a few months."

Michiru shook her head. "You've been gone for almost a year."

Riley sat down on her bed. She didn't care if she wrinkled or even ruined her dress. "There is no way that I could have been gone that long."

"It is true. You know how time moves differently within each time line?"

"Yeah, but a whole year?"

"Almost, but you weren't forgotten. We all kept searching for you in our own way."

"That's good."

It took them several minutes to get out of the dress and dressed in normal clothes. After they were done, Michiru gave her a quick run down on everything that happened. To Riley, it seemed like she hadn't missed anything.

Riley and Michiru walked back downstairs. Riley was so glad to be home. "I think that I need to be with Makoto for a little while."

Haruka nodded. "If you need me, I'll be in the dinning room." She wasn't going to stray too far from her sister.

Makoto watched Michiru, Haruka, and Ami walk out of the room. She was nervous as to what Riley wanted to talk to her about.

Riley sat on the couch and looked at her. "I think that we need to talk about everything that has happened."

"Why?" Makoto asked. "That shouldn't matter. I just know that I couldn't do anything to hurt you."

Riley sighed. "I don't need to know about that because I know you. I just wanted to be alone with you for awhile."

Makoto blushed. "When did you get so good doing that?"

"I've had time to think of things." Riley leaned against the couch. "It is so nice to be home. I'm just glad that I don't have to be there anymore."

"Me too." Makoto smiled. "So what all happened why you were gone? I know that you said it doesn't matter, but I want to know."

Riley looked down at her lap and said, "There are some tings that happened that I'm not happy about."

"Like what kind of things?" Makoto did not car what happened, but she was just curious. "Is this something that Addison did?"

Riley nodded. "I'm sorry Makoto."

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure that it was Addison's fault anyway."

Riley couldn't bring herself to look at Makoto. "I was afraid that you didn't want to save me."

"Riley look at me."

Riley slowly looked up and said, "What? I can't believe that you are not mad at me."

"Why would you think things like that?" Makoto didn't know why Riley would even think or say that. "I'm not mad at you. You have to understand that I almost had the same thing happen."

"What?!"

"Hey I wasn't the one that was gone for almost a year." Makoto joked. "Like I said before it doesn't matter. I know you were just doing what Addison wanted."

Riley smiled. "I don't know why I did those things, but I realized that I don't love Addison anymore."

"That's good." Makoto blushed when Riley laid her head on her shoulder. "Do you think that you'll miss Uranus?"

"Of course I will, but I know that I won't be that bad."

"Why?"

"Because I feel safe here."

"Anything else?"

"I have everything that I want." Riley sat up and said, "I have you." She kissed Makoto before saying, "I love you Makoto. Are you going to stay with me forever?"

Makoto blushed and said, "Of course I will. I'm nominating myself to be your guardian.

"You're so sweet." Riley smiled. "I love you Makoto Kino."

"I love you too Riley Tenoh." Makoto looked at Riley and said, "You know that this isn't going to bother me, but I just need to know if you still love Addison."

"I already told you that I didn't but I do know that I didn't fall in love you with you just because of the fact that you might be Addison."

"That is good to know." Makoto looked at Riley and asked, "So where do we go now?"

"We just pick up where we left off."

"So we are going to officially be dating now?"

"Yep, we are."

All that Riley and Makoto did was sit on the couch the rest of the day. It seemed to be the only thing that they wanted to do. For Makoto and Riley, they were finally back together and together forever.

**That is the end of this story. I did get it done earlier then I thought. I hope that everyone enjoyed not only this chapter, but the entire story. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and story! Thank you to Silver Sailor Ganymede, Lt. Col. Elphaba Carter, Rahu Roux, Soleil-Lune, labstractl, BombonSeiya, heatqueen, and ShoujoGirl for reviewing. Bye!**


End file.
